Tu eres mi Vida
by Conii Cullen O'Shea
Summary: Emmett Cullen cambio totalmente la Vida de Rosalie Hale, aunque poniendola en el peor de los casos. ¿que haces en esta situación? ¿Sigues al hombre que Amas? ¿O te quedas a Cumplir tu promesa? Corazón V/s Razón Rose: Humana & Emmett: vampiro
1. Decisiones

**Los personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; La trama Obviamente es Mía!**

Summary: Emmett Cullen cambio totalmente la Vida de Rosalie Hale, aunque poniendola en el peor de los casos. ¿que haces en esta situación? ¿Sigues al hombre que Amas? ¿O te quedas a Cumplir tu promesa? Corazón V/s Razón.

Aclaración: Rosalie Hale es humana, Emmett Cullen es Vampiro al igual que los demas Cullen (incluyendo a Bella); No es Como la relacion Edward&Bella, Todos sabemos cuan Diferentes son Rose y Emmett!

* * *

_._

_Rosalie POV_

Mi vida era totalmente diferente a como es en estos momentos, cada día que pasaba la Basura que rodeaba a mi "Familia", si es que se puede llamar así, me arrastraba con ella, me hundía...

Pero Algo la Cambio completamente, más bien Alguien. Emmett Cullen, La persona que jamás pense que podría existir, la única persona que ha podido llegar a mi corazón y quedarse allí, La unica persona que he amado.

Para mí es mi personita especial, aunque él prefiere el Termino _Vampiro_. Sí, mi novio es un Vampiro... ¡estoy enamorada de él! acepte todo lo que trae consigo saber lo que él era y no me arrepiento de eso... hasta ahora, me duele el corazón sentir que me estoy arrepintiendo, aunque sea solo un poco... pero...

¿Que hacer en esta situación? ¿Seguir al hombre que Amo? ¿O me quedo a Cumplir La promesa que Hize a Vera?

Ella nunca me dejo cuando yo la necesitaba... Siempre me apoyo y necesita de mi, pero yo necesito a Emmett... Lo necesito con todo mi ser

.

* * *

Chicas! esto es Solo el Principio, es para que se hagan una pequeñisima Idea de como será el Fic!, Estoy emocionadicima porque es mi Primera vez que escribo sobre otros personajes de la Saga, siempre eran RenesmeexJacob... Peor decdidí hacer algo diferente. Espero de todo corazón que les Guste.

**Se haceptan Reclamos y Sugerencias!** trataré de poner sus Ideas a medida que avance la historia...

_**DEJEN SU COMENTARIO DANDOLE CLIK AL BOTÓN DE ABAJO**_

_+Besos Psicoticos!_

Conni.-


	2. El inicio de Todo

_Los personajes no me pertenecen ¿y Que?... ¡Igual hago que sigan mis tonteras! (: Ustedes me conocen xD_

_¡Bueno aqui vamos con el primer Capitulo!_

* * *

Capitulo Número 1; **El inicio de Todo**

_Rosalie POV_

-¡Rose!- llamo mi padre desde la sala -¡Rosalie Lillian Hale!- volvió a repetir pero en un grito.

De inmediato me pare y corrí hacia él. El hecho de que dijera mi nombre completo era terrible y sumado a un grito era aún peor.

Entre en la pequeña sala y el olor a tabaco y a cerveza me mareo un poco, debería estar acostumbrada a esos olores pero aún a mis 17 años seguían causando el mismo efecto que cuando era pequeña. Me pare ante él y puse mi mejor sonrisa tratando de ignorar a los borrachos que le acompañaban y a una mujerzuela que estaba sentada en sus piernas acariciando su pecho. Esperé a que hablara pero no decía nada, estaba empezando a asustarme un poco…

-Les dije que mi pequeña es la más hermosa de todas, cualquiera estaría feliz casado con ella- dijo con orgullo mi padre

-Es toda una mujer- dijo un hombre con bigote, giré mi cabeza evitando verle a los ojos… -Una mujer- volvió a repetir

-¿Necesitas algo papá?- solté tratando de atraer su atención y desviarla de la mujer

-Necesito que salgas de la casa por algunas Horas, tendremos una pequeña reunión y mis amigos ya están por llegar- entrecerró los ojos -no quiero que estés aquí-

-Entiendo- susurre al salir casi corriendo de allí

Tome mi pequeño bolso blanco, el que una vez fue de mamá, y salí de la casa dando un leve portazo. Ni siquiera tuve intenciones de mirar por última vez mi pequeña casa, no quería quedarme ni un momento más allí, tampoco quería quedarme con la imagen mental de una casa vieja y fea. Ahora me daba cuenta cuando hacía falta mamá, desde su fallecimiento nada volvió a ser igual… papá perdió su trabajo y se volvió alcohólico, lleva mujeres a la casa y a amigos para emborracharse entonces tengo que salir de allí para evitar que se metan en mi cuarto cuando duermo… por lo menos papá reconocía eso, sus amigos eran unos pervertidos. Aún quedaba en él un poco del hombre que era antes… pero tan solo un poco

El frio empezaba a tornarse cada vez mayor mientras caminaba a casa de mi amiga Vera. En ella era la única en que podía confiar, no tenía más amigas y le conocía desde que éramos pequeñas… su madre fue muy amiga de la mía.

Me pare en frente de la casa color blanco y camine resignada hacía la puerta, para Vera ya era una costumbre verme parada en su recibidor cerca de la una de la madrugada, al principio se asustaba y me llenaba de preguntas pero con el paso del tiempo solo me recibía y armaba una cama para mí junto a la suya. No era una novedad que mi padre se emborrachara tan seguido, todo el pueblo lo conocía como el viudo alcohólico padre de una chica linda. Y yo era la hija de un alcohólico, nada más

Toque la puerta dos veces y abrió Vera envuelta en una manta color rojo, al verme me tiro del brazo dentro de la casa y encendió la luz…

-¡Por Dios Rose!, estas pálida- dijo quitándose la manta y colocándomela en los hombros -¡Estas Helada!-

-Ahora lo sabes, nunca des un paseo a estas horas- dije en tono de broma, a ella no le quedo otra más que reír

-¿Noche de Juegos o solo una Reunión?-

-Reunión- afirme

-creía que eso había sido el día de ayer-

-¿_**Déjà vu**_?-

-No lo creo. Deberías denunciarle, no puede exponerte así-

-no lo hace, por eso me pide que salga-

-¡que buen Padre!, mejor la hecha a la calle… hay personas muy malas Rosalie-

-¿Qué quieres que haga?, ¿Denunciarle?... no es ningún delito Vera y lo sabes-

-el que te golpee lo es-

-ya no lo hace- dije quitándome la manta, ella rodo los ojos -Bueno, no tan seguido-

-Vamos a Dormir, estoy cansada-

Entre en su habitación y me deje caer en "mi cama", cerré los ojos y deje que el sueño me venciera poco a poco… estaba agradecida de que no siguiera con el tema de los golpes. Era algo duro para mí

.

.

.

-¡Estoy aquí Papá!- grite entrando en la casa, había botellas de cerveza en el piso

Entre en su habitación y me encontré con una escena repugnante.

Estaba desnudo con la mujer de anoche, en la cama que había compartido por años con mamá… se había revolcado con una prostituta, me había obligado a salir de mi propia casa para tener sexo con una maldita que ni siquiera se merecía el nombre de mujer… por ende el tampoco era un hombre, uno de verdad no olvida a su difunta esposa a los 6 meses de su muerte, un hombre de verdad cuida de su familia…

Salí de la habitación y me encerré en mi cuarto. Estaba atrasada para el instituto pero todavía podía llegar al segundo periodo, solo una ducha y ropa limpia… el resto está hecho. La belleza es natural

Terminé de secar mi cabello con el secador y me revise por última vez en el espejo que colgaba de la pared, mi piel seguía suave y tersa… el cabello liso y peinado… la ropa era lo de menos, todo se me veía bien. Solo unos jeans ajustados, zapatos con un pequeño taco y una chaqueta gris con pequeños botones para dar un toque más formal.

Ya en el instituto busque a Vera en todos los salones pero no logre dar con ella, había olvidado mi teléfono en casa y no tenía la confianza suficiente con nadie para pedir un favor. Había vivido toda mi vida en este pueblo pero parecía una completa desconocida para la gente, en cierto punto me gustaba serlo pues tengo planificado irme de Forks a penas termine el instituto, ese es mi único plan… el único que nunca desecharía… daría cualquier cosa con tal de alejarme de la vida que tengo ahora

-Hale otra vez tarde-

-Lo siento, problemas familiares- respondí al subdirector

-Todos estamos al tanto de sus problemas familiares-

-¿Qué?-

-Solo evite esos "Problemas". Es un sabio consejo señorita, acéptelo-

-lo tendré en cuenta- respondí dándole la espalda y retomando el camino a mi salón

¿Quién mierda se creía? ¡Se me olvidaba!, es mi culpa que mi padre sea un maldito Alcohólico, es mi culpa que mi vida sea una mierda, ¡es mi maldita culpa que mi vida se hunda en la basura de mi padre!, ¡Es mi culpa que me arrastre con él! ¡Rosalie Hale tiene la culpa de que su madre haya muerto en un accidente y su padre se acueste con prostitutas! ¡Maldición!

Deje caer todo mi peso en la mesa y cubrí mi rostro con los brazos, estaba tan enojada que quería llorar… ¿Por qué todo lo malo me pasa a mi?

-Señor Cullen por favor tome asiento- dijo Benjamín, el profesor de historia universal

¿Cullen?, no hay ningún alumno con ese nombre… levante mi vista y me encontré con un chico extrañamente hermoso… parecía modelo, en un momento poso su mirada en mi pero la desvió… se sentó un puesto delante del mío.

-Edward Cullen- escuche que susurro a Jessica, ok. La zorra iniciaba su juego… lo siento por el chico parece ser bueno y hogareño, esa chica lo corromperá. De pronto soltó una risa ahogada y se removió en su asiento

¿Qué le había causado gracia? ¡A!, quizás es el maquillaje barato que usa la zorrita

Soltó Otra risita, ¿Qué mierda?

Dejé de preocuparme por el chiquillo raro y comencé a buscar a Ángela, quizás esa chica me prestaría su teléfono y así podría llamar a Vera. Ella nunca falta a clases, ella jamás falta sin avisar… quizás le paso algo… ¡No! ¿Qué digo?, siempre tan pesimista… ella está bien… está bien…

No me di cuenta como termino la clase, salí disparada del salón pasando a empujar al nuevo… Lo siento en serio pero no tengo tiempo para unas disculpas, necesito saber que mi amiga está bien…

Al salir de allí me tope en el pasillo con un chico y dos chicas que deslumbraban, eran bellísimos y se parecían mucho entre sí. ¿De dónde habían salido? El chico rubio me miro extraño pero la pequeña de cabello negro y corto tomo su mano y se fueron… la otra de cabello largo les siguió y se perdió en la multitud de gente… ¿acaso los chicos mas lindos se habían venido a estudiar a este hoyo?

Tengo competencia, ellas son hermosas pero yo también… pero mi belleza es más cálida, es más atrayente… según yo.

Seguí mi camino hasta que me encontré con Riley, ¡RILEY RILEY!

-¡Riley!- le llamé, el camino hacia mí con una sonrisa

-Hola Rose- dijo apoyándose en la pared, amaba como trataba de coquetear conmigo -te vez encantadora hoy-

-Gracias- dije ocultando una risita -Necesito que me hagas un favor. Necesito llamar a Vera y no traigo mi celular…-

-¿Vera?, está en dirección-

-¿Qué?-

-Eso. Creo que no le irá muy bien, ella está…-

No me importo lo que iba a decirme, corrí como loca hacía la dirección dejando a Riley hablándole al aire… algo me decía que iba a pasar algo malo, ese instinto de mujer me lo decía… como el que tienen la madres con sus pequeños hijos, algo así era mi relación con Vera… aunque algunas veces ella hacia el papel de madre…

Llegue a mi destino después de unos golpes intentando pasar entre tanta gente, Vera salía de la oficina del director acompañada de su madre, tenía los ojos rojos ¿había llorado?

Iba a correr nuevamente hacía ella cuando sentí unas manos en mis brazos… me voltee hecha una furia, sentía que los ojos se me iban a salir y que la sangre me subía al rostro… Juro que si es Mike Newton lo asesino con mis propias manos

-¡Suéltame Hijo de…!- Casi grite pero me calle al ver que la persona que me sujetaba era ni más ni menos que Edward Cullen

-Lo siento, pero no debes ir allí- dijo calmado, muy calmado para mi gusto

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo Sabes…?-

-En serio. Es algo muy personal para ella-

-¿entonces como lo sabes tú?- alcé una ceja, él no tuvo más que soltarme

-¡Vera!- grite haciendo que se volviera a mi corriendo, se lanzo a mis brazos y comenzó a llorar

-¡Rose!- gimió con dolor -¡Rose!-

-Tienen 15 minutos- Dijo su madre, yo asentí y nos sentamos en las pequeña sillas que estaban en el pasillo

-¡Quieren alejarme de aquí!, ¡quieren Mudarse!- dijo entre sollozos

-¿Qué?... no, ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?-

-me quieren alejar de… de…-

-¿De Diego?-

-Sí- dijo ocultando su rostro en mi hombro -quieren que termine con él… no puedo Rose. No puedo-

-¿Le quieres mucho no?-

-Si… pero hay una cosa que o te he dicho…-

-¿Qué?...-

-no es fácil para mí… y, bueno…-comenzó a balbucear incoherencias -lamento no haberte contado antes, eres mi amiga y…-

-¿Me dirás de una vez o seguirás hablando como un bebe?-

-Rosalie yo… yo estoy embarazada-

-¡QUE!-

-Por eso quieren alejarme de Diego- dijo rompiendo a llorar más fuerte. Gire mi cabeza y Edward miraba desde lo lejos

-Siempre creí que estabas gorda, nunca creí que en vez de grasa había una pequeña personita en tu barriga- dije mirándole a los ojos

-Tonta- me retó riendo, yo me uní a sus risas

-¿Diego lo Sabe?-

-No- dijo negando con la cabeza -no te preocupes, hoy le diré. Pero creo que sospecha algo-

-debe saber que no estás obesa, tu cuerpo se infla por su culpa- dije sin poder contener la risa

-¿seguirás con los comentarios hacia mi masa corporal?- asentí con la cabeza -Te quiero-

-Yo también pequeña- dije acariciando su cabello

Más que nunca veía a mi amiga tan frágil, ella necesitaba apoyo y yo se lo daría… ¡UN BEBE! ¡Un Hijo!, es lo más maravilloso que pude haber oído. Una pequeña verita caminando por su casita… y yo por supuesto, seré su tía favorita

-¿sabes que serás la madrina cierto?- dijo secando las lagrimas con su mano

-No me fallarías… ¡Seré Tía!- grite abrazándola

Corrijo, seré su Tía y Madrina favorita

* * *

¿Que les Parecio? :S Diganmelo en Un Review!

Bueno aqui vamos con las explicaciones:

Primero que todo no se enojen si el capitulo fue muy corto o no fue lo que esperaban... ¿acaso quieren que sus neuronas se atrofien si les doy toda la información de una vez? akjskajskajkajksja ... Lo que publique primero es como el "Pic" de la Historia, asi que para eso queda mucho (:...

Como ya saben Rose es humana y los Cullen Vampiros... bla bla no se enojen Con Vera por obtener toda la atencion en este capitulo xD y no sean malitas conmigo que es mi primer fic de rose y emmett.. ¿emmett? aksjak aa ¡SI! se me olvidabaa... bueno no se preocupen él aparecerá en el proximo capitulo.

prometo no demorarme mucho en subir! PROMESA!.. ya saben donde ubicarme para cualquier cosa.. (: Coni Cullen O'Shea (facebook)

Ustedes me ayudarán a hacer este Fic, ¿Me entendieron? aksj SI, aceptare todo lo que ustedes me digan e intentaré ponerlo en la historia.. eso si no me pidan elefantes rosados o algo así...

¿QUE OPINAN?.. **¿QUIEREN QUE MÁS ADELANTE APAREZCA RENESMEE EN LA HISTORIA?.. **DIAGNLO EN UN **COMENTARIO DANDOLE AL BOTON DE ABAJO **(AZUL) Y TAMBIEN SI QUIEREN QUE SEAN AMIGAS O ENEMIGAS.. XD XD O QUE SE CONOZCAN PERO NO TANTO XD

Buenoo me Voy.. Nos Leemos! y Graciias Por Los Reviews anteriores! me alegran la Vida (:

_+Besos Psicoticos!_

**Conni.-**


	3. Él

Capitulo Número 2; **Él**

_Rosalie POV_

¿Acaso no hay otro tema del cual hablar que no sean los Cullen?, llevan solo unos días en Forks y ya todos sabían su historia familiar… todos excepto yo… en realidad no me interesaba en absoluto.

Seguí hablando con mi amiga de los posibles nombres que podría llevar el bebe, tan solo tenía unos meses y ya me veía con su pequeña niñita de la mano llevándola a cualquier sitio que ella quisiera

¡Claro! Ese era otro tema de actualidad en Forks, el embarazo a adolescente de mi amiga, no entiendo por qué tanto alboroto. Ella ama a Diego y él también a ella, van a tener un hijo… eso es bueno aunque sean jóvenes… se aman, eso es lo importante.

Ya había estado dos veces en un mismo Día en dirección por ponerme a pelear con la estúpida de Jessica, no permitiría que insultaran a la madre de mi futuro sobrinito, o sobrina. En resumen, la vida de los habitantes de este pueblo giraba entre los constantes rumores sobre la procedencia de la familia Cullen y Vera. Pero al momento de tenerlos en frente -a los Cullen y a mi amiga- todos ponían esa sonrisa falsa que tanto odiaba… de las que me dan cuando me ven pasar…

-¡Rosalie!, ¿estás sorda?- grito una inconfundible voz en mi oído

-No, pero lo estaré si sigues gritándome así. No te doy un golpe por mi sobrino-

-A penas tengo tres meses…- respondió haciendo cálculos mentales

-eso digo… además no te darás cuenta cuando tengas al pequeño en tus brazos-

-Lo sé- dijo con los ojos brillantes de emoción -me preocupa esa idea de mamá de mudarnos, por el momento ha dejado el tema pero sigue con esa idea-

-no lo permitiré- afirme saliendo del carro de Vera. Gracias al cielo se había ofrecido para traerme al instituto, llovía como nunca antes

Caminamos acompañadas de un agradable silencio por el aparcamiento, las miradas de los chicos se posaban en mí y en mis piernas y lamentablemente las miradas de las chicas en Vera y en su barriga… estaba creciendo el pequeño bulto cada día más…

-Creo que estoy gorda- dijo Lauren pasando cerca de mi

-No lo estas- respondió Jessica -Hay chicas que si lo están- dijo empujando a Vera en el hombro

¡Esta me la pagas maldita!, ¿Qué mierda se cree?... claro, es la única forma de subir su autoestima… que bajo

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas Gordita!- dijo entre Risas

-¡¿Qué Quieres Imbécil!- le grite tomándole el brazo -Repite lo que dijiste y tu rostro necesitará de una cirugía-

-Atrévete- me desafió Jessica

-Rosalie- dijo alguien separándome de la zorrita -No es necesario-

-¡Dios santo Cullen, Déjame resolver esto sola!-

-Por favor-

-estas empezando a fastidiar, pon tu trasero bien lejos de mi-

-Rosalie… por favor-

-Muérete Cullen, esto es asunto mío-

-Vamos…- ordeno dándome la vuelta -y Lauren, puedes bajar eso en un gimnasio- dijo apuntando su estomago

¿Edward Santito Cullen había ofendido a Lauren?, ¿Miss perfección le había dicho gorda? ¡Oh mi Dios!, gracias por darle juicio a alguien más

"_Gracias, nos vemos en clases_" dijo Vera alejándose de mí, le conozco muy bien… iba al baño a llorar. Trate de retenerla pero Edward no soltó mi brazo, ¿Qué diablos quería?, apenas llevaba dos días aquí y ya se sentía con el poder de ordenarme algo?

-¿Vas a soltarme o piensas llevar mi brazo contigo todo el día?-

-¿Siempre eres igual?- dijo frotándose las sienes -no sé por qué acepte….-

-¿Aceptar que?-

-Nada-

-¿Nada?-

-Sí. Nada, ahora vete a clases y evita meterte en problemas-

-Si Papá- dije zafando mi brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria, él ni siquiera se movió -¿Qué comes?- pregunte para mí

De seguro era la comida, ¿Qué le hace tan bipolar?... algo debe caerle mal al estomago

No me saluda, no me habla, no me mira, hace como que no me conoce y evita acercarse a mi cuando está con su familia… pero me ordena cosas y me defiende… repito, ¡Que come!

-¡Vete de una Vez!- sentí que grito a mi espalda

-¡Diablos Cullen!- le respondí enseñándole mi dedo, un gesto obsceno, pero necesario.

Sentí sus risas, era como música… era endemoniadamente lindo pero raro… eso le arruinaba todo

.

.

.

El aire me faltaba, mis piernas dolían pero no paraba de correr… por alguna razón se me había ocurrido la idea de escaparme de clases pero el único problema es que lo tenía que hacer corriendo…

No quería parar de correr por el miedo de que alguien me hubiera visto y viniera por mí, el llevar zapatos con taco no ayudaba en nada en mi tarea…

Seguí corriendo por casi una cuadra y me senté en la orilla de la calle, no me importo la humedad, la lluvia había parado y con eso bastaba… los autos pasaban a toda velocidad frente a mí… cuanto extrañaba conducir

Cada vez que sentía esas inmensas ganas de conducir recordaba cómo murió mamá, el dolor en mi pecho comenzaba a agrandarse y eso me impedía tomar cualquier carro que tuviera frente a mi… sentía como el aire comenzaba a escasear en mi cuerpo… aún puedo recordar su rostro, su mirada… como esos ojos me suplicaban que no le abandonara y me quedara junto a ella. No necesitó decir ninguna palabra, no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra… pero entendía con todo mí ser que ella me necesitaba junto a ella…

Miré mi muñeca y vi la pequeña cicatriz que aún conservaba, aún seguía allí la pequeña línea rosada recordándome la realidad de mi vida… nunca olvidaría como me la hice pero este no era el mejor momento para quebrarme por completo en medio de la calle… nunca es el momento

.

.

.

Me quede en ese lugar por un tiempo indefinido, solo pensando en mi vida… no encontraba nada bueno…

No sé que me había dado por reflexionar ese tipo de cosas, ahora me pasaba horas enteras pensando en las posibilidades de que hacer con mi vida, como escapar de casa para no seguir viendo las atrocidades que hace mi padre y qué hacer para que no se lleven a Vera. Para algunas personas puede que parezca que dependo mucho de ella y la verdad es que es correcto. Es mi única amiga, como mi familia… su madre, desde que falleció la mía me ha ayudado mucho, hasta he pasado mi cumpleaños en su casa porque a papá se le olvido y me pidió que saliera de casa. En realidad en esa ocasión me obligo…

Soy una persona totalmente independiente económicamente, pero emocionalmente hago parecer que lo soy… no es así.

Mi mascara de chica ruda es creíble hasta el punto que yo me confundo pero cuando mi vida vuelve a ponerse color de hormiga contengo las lagrimas y desaparezco por horas… hasta por días, todo porque nadie me vea mal… para que no sientan lástima. Ya he pasado por eso y no quiero que se vuelva a repetir

Mi trabajo ahora es ser vendedora en la tienda de los Newton, por eso Mike me sigue a todas partes, pero pretendo ser modelo. Mi cuerpo es único y todos reconocen que soy hermosa… es lo único bueno y solamente mío… mi belleza, algo tan superficial pero necesario

¡Genial Rose, ahora eres una Barbie!... me felicite mentalmente desbordando sarcasmo

-¿Quieres que te lleve a alguna parte?- pregunto un hombre de unos 45 años al bajar la ventanilla de su auto… no me di cuenta cuando se estaciono frente a mi

-No- respondí secamente

-Mmm… Yo creo que sí, de otra forma ¿Qué harías aquí?- insistió bajando se su carro. ¡Mierda! ¿Qué hago?

-Espero a alguien- ¡perfecto Rosalie!, que estúpida… nadie se traga esa

-¿Se ha demorado no?- se acaricio la barba, ya estaba a solo unos metros de mi -llevas casi dos horas aquí sentada-

-¿Qué?- dije parándome y alejándome unos pasos -¿me estas espiando?-

-Es una fea palabra- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia -Vamos chica, será solo un momento- insinuó acercándose más

-¡Detente!- le grite -Espero a mi Novio, si él te ve te partirá la cara-

El hombre retrocedió pero se acerco aún más riendo, de pronto se coloco serio y estiro su brazo para tocarme.

¿¡Por qué no corres Tonta!... ¡mierda Rose reacciona!

Me prepare para correr cuando sentí algo rozarme el brazo, cerré los ojos pensando que sería algún amigo del viejo que tenía frente a mi…

-La cara no será lo único que te partiré si vuelves a tocarle- dijo una voz firme, demasiado varonil que me hizo temblar

Abrí los ojos de golpe y comprobé que el viejo camino hacia su auto y el chico que me defendió se paro frente a mi bloqueándole la vista al hombre que ya se alejaba en su pedazo de chatarra, todo paso tan rápido que me sentí un poco mareada…

-¿Estás Bien?- pregunto volteándose, era la primera vez que veía su rostro

Su piel era blanca, sus labios formaban una hermosa línea rosada que mostraba una sonrisa juvenil, los ojos me impactaron, eran hermosísimos. Dorados, mostraban una intensidad tan abrazadora pero una juventud y animo que me hizo sonreír, tenía el cabello corto y negro… era extremadamente alto y musculoso pero eso no le hacía guapo, tenía algo especial…

-Sí… supongo- respondí nerviosa, él rio ante mi respuesta

-¿Segura?-

-No- dije negando con la cabeza lo que provocó que riera aún más

-¿Esperas a tu novio?- pregunto cambiando la expresión de su rostro, ahora estaba muy serio

-No- respondí sonrojándome -era eso o esperar que me hiciera algo-

-No le dejaría- respondió sin apartar la vista de mi, sentía como un calor empezaba a apoderarse de mi cuerpo -¿Quieres que te acompañe a algún lado?-

-Gracias pero debo irme- ¿Por qué dijiste eso?, no… no quiero que se valla -De Verdad gracias por salvarme de está-

-Cuando quieras- Dijo mostrando una sonrisa que volvió a dejarme loca -por cierto… Soy Emmett… Cullen-

-¿Cullen?- eso significa es Edward es su hermano…

-Supongo que conoces a mis hermanos, ¿estás en el instituto con ellos?-

-Sí, ¿y tú?-

-Estoy en primer año de universidad- respondió como si fuera lo más normal… entrar en una universidad estaba muy lejos de mis planes. Solo había una limitante… Dinero -¿Qué haces fuera del instituto?, deberías estar…-

-¡No por favor!, ya me basta con que Tu hermano me fastidie-

-¿Edward qué?-

-¿Es bipolar o qué?-

-No, es solo Eddie- dijo riendo otra vez… era tan encantador -Ya aprenderás a soportarlo-

-Lo dudo- respondí sin pensar, se escapo de mis labios inconscientemente

-Yo creía lo mismo…- dijo pensativo, como si se estuviera acordando de alguna broma privada

-Entonces chica sin nombre nos vemos algún día- dijo alejándose de mi ¿Por qué lo hacía?

-Rosalie- respondí automáticamente

-Lo Sabía- Dijo regalándome la última y la más encantadora sonrisa de todas

Me quede parada viendo como se alejaba, sentía la necesidad de ir por él y no dejarle que se fuera… por primera vez en mi vida un chico provocaba eso en mí, todavía podía sentir el calor que provocó su intensa mirada… ¿Qué diablos me pasa?, nunca me hubiera permitido mirar a alguien así, ni siquiera a Riley que le conocía hace tiempo y mostraba cierto interés a mi persona… este Emmett tiene algo, lo veo en sus ojos…

Me quede tranquila, algo me dice que le volveré a ver…

….

Trate de pensar en otra cosa por casi una hora y no lo logre, la sonrisa de Emmett atacaba mis pensamientos como si fuera una plaga… tengo que hacer algo.

Reanude el paso y camine algo rápido por las calles de mi pueblo, en cosa de diez minutos estaba frente a la tienda de artículos deportivos y de excursión. La Señora Newton limpiaba los vidrios y una sonrisa se poso en sus labios al verme parada en la calle frente a ella, me hizo un gesto con la mano llamándome, corrí hacia ella.

Entre en la tienda y al fin pude comprobar que la nueva mercadería había llegado. Habíamos esperado casi un mes entero por estas cosas, según mi jefa no nos demoraríamos nada en vender todo. Ella nunca se equivocaba, gracias a Dios

-¡Rosalie Cariño!- dijo saludándome con una beso en la mejilla -¿Qué haces por aquí a esta hora?-

-Necesitaba pensar, estar sola-

-eres la fiel copia de tu madre- dijo con los ojos brillantes, me sentí orgullosa al escuchar eso… -un espíritu libre jamás puede ser retenido, ¿lo sabías?-

-Sí- respondí tratando de calmar mi desbocado corazón -Mamá siempre lo decía-

-jamás olvides eso cariño-

-No lo haré-

-¡Ahora!... necesito un favor, asique dile a tu espíritu hippie que me ayude y se quede en mi tienda por una hora… ¿crees que acceda?-

-Solo por esta vez-

-¡Lo sabía!-

Amarre mi cabello en una coleta y comencé con mi trabajo… necesitaba despejar la mente, no, en realidad necesitaba mantenerla ocupada de tal modo que Emmett no se apareciera en mis pensamientos y estando aquí eso sería completamente posible. Había días que el trabajo me saturaba, este seguramente sería uno de ellos

.

.

.

Entre en mi casa después de pasar toda la tarde en la Tienda, estaba cansada y necesitaba urgentemente una aspirina. Prendí la luz del comedor y no había nadie allí… por lo menos hoy podría dormir en casa.

En menos de tres minutos había registrado completamente todos los cuartos y ni rastros de mi padre. Decidí no preocuparme por eso, había tenido demasiado por hoy en la cabeza, taladrándome el cerebro

Llene un vaso de agua y lo tome de un sorbo… además de sed tenía hambre, no me había dado cuenta de eso hasta que mi estomago me aviso… saque del refrigerador un poco de queso, jamón, huevos y otras cosas que no alcancé a diferenciar ¡El estomago me pedía a gritos algo que comer!, puse un sartén con aceite y prepare un Omelette… Receta Hale, Mucho queso y poco tiempo da como resultado una gran masa con aspecto desconfiado pero de sabor excelente

El sonido del timbre hizo que se resbalara un poco de Omelette de mi plato y cayera al piso ¡Genial!, tome un pequeño paño húmedo y limpie mi pequeño desastre. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con mi gordita favorita y una pizza en sus manos

-¡Pizza!- grite quitándosela de las manos y corriendo a la cocina

-Gracias, yo también estoy bien… gracias por preguntar-

-¿Vera?, perdón pero la Pizza capto toda mi atención- dije llevándome a la boca un trozo gigante -¿Quieres?- pregunte apuntando la pizza que en ese momento Vera llevaba a su boca

-¿Otra vez escapándose?-

-Me conoces- respondí dando el tema por cerrado -¿Ya le contaste a Diego?-

-No- dijo Riendo ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? -No fue necesario, lo sabía hace un mes… no quiso decir nada porque estaba esperando que se lo contara-

-¿debo sentirme contenta o confundida como estoy ahora?-

-No sé, es extraño, ni yo sé como sentirme pero en mi caso sé que son las hormonas-

-¿Entonces tengo hormonas de embarazada?-

-¡Hay Rose!- se quejo -Pareces una niña de 10 años-

-¿10?, creí que tenía 9-

-no te hagas, te conozco Rosalie Hale… ¿Qué diablos te ocurrió hoy para que tu humor este tan agradable?-

-¿A mí?, Nada-

-Rose…- dijo usando ese típico tono que usan las madres cuando no creen lo que decimos ¡maldición!

-Conocí a Alguien ¡¿Contenta!-

-¡Lo Sabia!- Grito dejándome atónita -¡No se me escapa ninguna tratándose de ti Hale!-

-No Es nada, ¿ok?... solo cruzamos algunas palabras, él es atractivo como la mayoría de los chicos aquí, es solo un chico más- mentí sintiéndome estúpida

-Lo que digas- susurro ocultando una sonrisa

.

Realmente soy una estúpida, él jamás será como los demás… ¡Rosalie Concéntrate!... él no puede significar nada más para mi, ¡no Puede!

_Es un chico más… es un chico más… es un chico más_… ¿funciona si lo repito toda la noche?, si la respuesta es No, va a Funcionar…. Tiene que funcionar

_Es un chico más… es un chico más…_

_Es un chico más… es un chico más…_

* * *

Estoy enojadisima con esta Pagina, no lograba meterme ni actualizar!... recien hoy pude asique les dejo el Capi... es un poquito más largo de lo normal casi 7 hojas de words... Espero que les Guste y Muchisimas Gracias por los Reviews!... Sigan comentando Porfavor, es la unica forma de saber si leen o no xD

Me despidoo! Y **Recuerden dejar su Comentario!**

_+Besos Psicoticos_

**Coni.-**


	4. Dolor

__

Capitulo número 3:**Dolor**

_Rosalie POV_

-¡Respóndeme Rosalie!- grito papá dejando un olor a hierba y a alcohol

-No sé de que hablas-

-¡Claro que lo sabes!- grito más fuerte pero esta vez apretando mi brazo -Ronald dijo que ayer quiso traerte a casa pero dijiste que esperabas a tu novio. ¿Tienes Novio?, ¡Responde maldita sea!-

-No, nunca he tenido novio y lo sabes-

-Entonces quien es el chico que después se quedo contigo… no me mientas-

-No hay ningún chico papá, el debe haberse equivocado-

-¿por eso faltas a clases?, ¿para revolcarte con algún chico?, ¿ahora eres un mujerzuela?-

-¡No me acuesto con nadie! ¡No soy como Tu!-

-¡No le faltes el respeto a tu padre! ¡Yo te doy todo Rosalie! ¿Así me pagas? ¿Dejando que el pueblo entero se entere que eres una mujer fácil?-

-¡Ya Basta!, el único que deja mal a esta familia eres tú ¡Eres un desastre de hombre!, ¡no mereces respeto! ¡Eres una vergüenza!-

No reaccione en ningún momento, solo sentí el impacto del puño del hombre que llamo padre en mi boca, consiguiente el sabor de la sangre se apodero de mi

Cerré los ojos esperando el siguiente golpe pero en vez de eso la presión que ejercía su agarre en mi brazo aumento, parecía que quería separarme la piel de los huesos… cedí ante la fuerza que tenía y caí al suelo golpeando mi cabeza con el piso.

-Nunca más vuelvas a faltarle el respeto a tu padre- sentenció dejándome sola y tirada en el piso

Trate de pararme pero fue inútil, me sentía demasiado humillada y poca cosa como para salir de allí… reprimí las ganas que tenía de llorar y me acurruque tomando mis piernas, papá se fue a su cuarto y comenzó a mover cosas, rogué a dios para que no buscara algo con que golpearme… la última vez que fue a su cuarto después de golpearme volvió con algo parecido a una correa de cuero y me dio algunos golpes antes de volver a sumergirse en el alcohol.

Los pasos se acercaban a mí, volví a cerrar los ojos

-Llama a Este número y confirma el número de boleto- dijo tirándome un pedazo de papel -Haz algo bien y no cometas ningún error-

Contuve las ganas de gritarle que mi vida era una mierda gracias a él, en cambio agache la cabeza y salí tambaleándome de mi casa, sentí que una gran presión abandonaba mi cuerpo al estar lejos de él… toque mi labio y sentí la notable hinchazón además del sabor de la sangre en mi boca. ¿Con que podría ocultar eso?, la respuesta era obvia… con nada. Tendré que aguantar las miradas y los comentarios de todos, además de la excesiva preocupación que tendrá Vera al verme así, lo mejor es no aparecerme por su casa hasta que al menos se haya deshinchado un poquito, las hormonas de embarazada la tienen totalmente extremista

.

.

.

Saque el papel de mi bolsillo y marque el número que estaba anotado… di gracias a dios porque no me tope con Riley en la calle, estaba obligada a pasar cerca de su casa y la mayoría de las veces esta en el patio cuidando a su pequeño hermanito, Raoul… era un verdadero demonio el pequeño, estaba totalmente prohibido que tomara coca-cola o comiera chocolate, la hiperactividad era algo de día a día para su familia

¿Por qué pensaba en Riley?, esto me estaba enfermando, siempre terminaba pensando en el, habían veces en que no lo podía evitar y empezaba a buscarle con la mirada donde estuviese… como si él me estuviera siguiendo… era extraño ya que así me sentía estos últimos días, algo paranoica la verdad

Después de dos tonos contestaron, olvide el nombre de la empresa donde llame, lo único que recordaba era que estaba confirmando un boleto de avión a Forks… ¿Por qué papá me pedía que hiciera esto?

-¿Puede repetir el código de reserva?- pidió la voz femenina al otro lado de la línea

-Df-9546.k,**(*)** ¿hay algún problema?-

-No, Solo registramos la reserva. No es muy común que confirmen con una semana de adelanto. Puede comunicarle a la Señorita Renesmee Masen Hale que el tramite esta hecho… El avión despega el día miércoles a las 7:00 A.m con destino a…-

¡Que! ¡Dios m padre estaba Loco! ¿Cómo diablos se le ocurría traer a la estúpida de mi prima? ¡Es una Locura!, cuando ella está en mi casa no hay un solo día que no peleemos o que no se armen problemas entre los tres… acaso pretende que terminemos matándonos entre nosotros mismos… ¿¡Como mi Tía permite que su Hija se hospede en una casa tan disfuncional como la mía!

¡Maldición! ¿Acaso esto no podía empeorar?

-¿Estás Bien?- ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!, esto no podía ser verdad -¿Rosalie?-

-Cullen- susurre apresurando el paso… seguramente en mi vida pasada fui algún tipo de asesina, bandida o bruja… ahora la vida me costaba caro

-¿Te encuentras bien?- volvió a preguntar Edward, ¿Por qué me seguía? ¡Dios santo! -Dame un segundo Bells- susurro provocando que me volteara

La chica abrió los ojos casi desorbitándoseles al notar mi boca hinchada, se veía realmente preocupada… sabía muy bien quien era ella, Isabella Cullen era con quien más me comparaban los chicos, en especial Tyler, no hacía nada más que decir; "Bella Tiene un Rostro Hermoso" "¿Querrá Bella salir conmigo?" "Si Bella no quiere podría salir contigo Rose" ¿Qué mierda tiene Isabella Cullen que yo no tenga?

Edward carraspeo y Bella se fue dejándome con él… ¡Oh no, No te vayas niña!

-¿Y?- soltó cruzándose de brazos, ahora se veía molesto

-¿Y… que?, ¿Te debo algo?-

-No, pero quiero saber que te paso-

-No es tu problema Eddie- dije con la clara intención de que dejara el asunto

-Mataré a Emmett- susurro creyendo que no le había escuchado… la imagen de su hermano apareció en mi cabeza, ¡Diablos! No dejaré de pensar en él en todo el día -¿Quién Fue?-

-Edward esto está acabando con toda mi paciencia, lo diré una sola vez. No te conozco, tú no me conoces, no tenemos nada en común ni lo tendremos JAMAS… así que por favor mueve tu trasero lo más lejos posible de mi camino-

-Estas completamente equivocada-

-¿crees saberlo todo no?-

-Algo así- admitió con una sonrisa

-no estoy para juegos Cullen, necesito estar sola-

-pero…-

-¡NO!- gruñí cruzando la calle y quebrándome por completo

Contuve las lagrimas y Salí de allí como una verdadera loca, ¿Por qué Edward se preocupa de mi?, ¿Por qué justo él?... yo no significo nada para él y para mí tampoco es alguien especial… es solo que… la verdad nadie se preocupa de mi aparte de Vera, ¡ni siquiera mi padre!

Otra cosa que va a arruinar mi vida es que mi prima vuelva a Forks, ¿Por qué motivo alguien que lo tiene todo quiere vivir en un hoyo como este? ¡Es Absurdo!

Su presencia solo logra perturbarme… como siempre

Cruce la calle y sentí unos pasos que me seguían, ¿acaso Cullen nunca entiende? ¿Quiere restregarme en la cara su perfecta vida?

-¡Esfúmate Edward!- chille enojada y rompiéndome dejando que las lagrimas cubrieran mi rostro, esto era demasiado, no estaba dispuesta a sufrir otra humillación

-¡Hey!- susurro una voz que me hizo temblar… _era Él_

__

_

* * *

_

_**(*)Df-9546.k: **Notese que invente esto, no se si esto exista! akjskajksjaksj_

¡NO Tengo Perdon!

Lamento demorar tanto en subir pero todo se me ha juntado y no he tenido tiempo para escribir!, son las 11:40 de la noche y recien me desocupe! asique merezcoo que no me odien akjsakjska... es cortisimo el capi pero más adelante los alargare porque encontre el drama que faltaba para inspirarme! .. lo admito, estaba en una crisiis.. un tipo de bloqueo ):

Graciias a los **Reviews **(comentarios) me alegran demaciado!

Saludos y graciias por no dejar la historía a pesar de la demora...

_+Besos Psicoticos_

**Conni.-**


	5. El Contrato

__

__

__

**Summary**: Emmett Cullen cambio totalmente la Vida de Rosalie Hale, aunque poniendola en el peor de los casos. ¿que haces en esta situación? ¿Sigues al hombre que Amas? ¿O te quedas a Cumplir tu promesa? Corazón V/s Razón.

**Aclaración:** Rosalie Hale es humana, Emmett Cullen es Vampiro al igual que los demas Cullen (incluyendo a Bella); No es Como la relacion Edward&Bella, Todos sabemos cuan Diferentes son Rose y Emmett!

* * *

Capitulo Número 4_: **El Contrato**_

____.

__

_Rosalie POV_

-Por favor- pidió tomando mi brazo

-Debo Irme- susurre retrocediendo unos pasos de él -Adiós Emmett-

-Necesito saber que te ocurrió… por favor quédate-

Mi corazón dio un vuelco total, antes de escucharle hubiera dudado si él era el indicado para mi, hubiera creído que Riley era a quien buscaba pero ahora veía todo con claridad, era Él, siempre había sido él.

La razón por la cual pensaba en Riley no está clara para mí, pero lo único que si lo está es que estando cerca de Emmett Cullen todo lo demás parece insignificante… solo estamos nosotros

Me di la vuelta y seguí mi camino por la calle, el no se movió ¿acaso no entendía?

-¿Te quedarás ahí?- dije con una sonrisa, el hizo lo mismo pero me supero totalmente… era perfecto

Caminamos en silencio, ninguno decía nada… yo por miedo a lo que pasaría y no sabía porque él no decía nada, algo me indicaba que Emmett no era el tipo de chicos que ama el silencio, mucho menos la seriedad… el brillo juguetón de sus ojos siempre estaba allí indicándome que no me equivocaba

-¿Quién?- pregunto sorprendiéndome, me había acostumbrado al silencio -¿Quién fue capaz de hacerte daño?-

-Es difícil de explicar- dije evitando su mirada

-Solo necesito un Nombre- dijo seguro

-no entenderías….-

-Dilo-

-Fue mi padre- admití avergonzada, pare unos segundos para observar su expresión parecía confuso -estaba bebido y me interrogo por unos comentarios de ese día en que me defendiste… peleamos y bueno, sabes el resto-

-¿Fue por mi culpa?- más pareció una pregunta para él

-No- asegure provocando que me mirara directo a los ojos -No hiciste nada malo-

-me cuesta creer que por eso te hizo daño… tu… no sabes lo que significas… para mí-

-¿Yo que…?-

-Estoy enamorado de Ti Rosalie Hale- dijo con una sonrisa… ¿acaso estaba jugando conmigo?, no es nada gracioso, no si siento cosas por él

-No es gracioso- dije frustrada, me miro ¿enojado?... -No me conoces-

-eso es lo que tú crees, se quién eres en verdad… no es necesario que alguien me diga-

-Esto… no sé qué decir… yo, ¿estás seguro?-

-Lo suficiente como para asegurarte que tú sientes lo mismo-

-¡Que!- grite arrepintiéndome de inmediato

La sangre subió a mis mejillas haciéndome parecer un tomate, ¡Diablos!

-A penas nos conocemos- dije reanudando el paso -esto debe ser una broma, solo sé que eres hermano del odioso Edward y que estas en la universidad y aún así tienes agallas como para decir que me amas… este tipo de cosas no son las que me ocurren-

-Debes acostumbrarte si me tienes cerca- bromeo -entonces ¿qué tipo de cosas te ocurren frecuentemente?- agradecí que intentara cambiar de tema para que mis mejillas no explotaran por la sangre que se acumulaba

-Asaltos, golpes, quejas, desilusiones, básicamente mi vida es un infierno-

-No sabes lo que dices-

-para muchas personas el infierno es el lugar donde irán cuando mueran, cuando ya no poseen un alma... donde pagarán todos sus pecados de forma horrible… para mi es diferente, el infierno está dentro de mí, es algo así como un lugar en el cuerpo, es como me comporto y como se devuelve todo, pero peor… es algo inevitable que se paga día a día-

-me cuesta creer que pienses así… hay cosas peores, no puedes creer que la vida es un castigo-

-repito, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí-

-entonces estamos a mano- dijo con un tono juguetón -será mejor que busquemos un lugar para protegernos-

-¿protegernos de que…?

-Ven- dijo tomando mi mano, estaba frio… es más, congelado

Retiro su mano de la mía y susurro lo que creo que fue un garabato indescifrable, me sorprendió lo helada que estaba su piel…

-¿estás bien?- pregunte refiriéndome a su temperatura

-Vamos- dijo ignorándome

.

.

.

Me dolía el estomago por las carcajadas que me provocaban los comentarios de Emmett, después de unos minutos del incidente anterior comenzó a llover y corrimos hacia un árbol para refugiarnos… gracias a dios paro la lluvia pero todo está húmedo y mojado… mi cabello goteaba y no pude evitar estornudar un par de veces, Emmett me miraba preocupado.

Se quito la chaqueta y me la ofreció… un acto que jamás alguien había tenido conmigo, y con nadie que conociera. Él era como salido de un cuento de hadas

Tenía miles de preguntas con respecto a él, pero espere a que me contara lo que él quería… él y Edward eran hermanos de sangre, Alice y Bella igual, Jasper el chico rubio fue el último integrante de su familia… todos adoptados, ya que su madre, Esme no podía tener hijos… me pareció el gesto más hermoso que alguien puede tener… dar una familia, protección y amor a niños que lo necesitan…

Me vi obligada a responder todo lo que él pregunto con respecto a mi vida…. A mis amigos y por último a mis novios, ese tema fue el más corto de todos. No había tenido ninguno, ni siquiera un pequeño amor de verano… me dio vergüenza reconocer que era un inexperta en el tema del amor, obviamente evitamos el tema sexual… moriría si se enterara en una primera instancia que era virgen. Seguramente él era todo un casamentero

Nos pasamos horas debajo del verde árbol, no note cuando había anochecido… ¡mi Padre me Matara!

-Diablos… debo irme-

-¿Estarás bien?- pregunto al tiempo que se levantaba y me ayudaba

-Sí, tengo unos… cinco minutos antes de que mi padre llegue a casa…-

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo, yo te llevo- dijo tomándome en brazos como un bebe

-¿así piensas llevarme hasta casa?-

-No es mala idea… en realidad pensaba llevarte así hasta mi auto pero me diste una mejor idea… ¿estas cómoda?-

-Emmett Cullen bájame en este instante- le ordene pero en vez de eso rodo los ojos y corrió conmigo a cuestas, ¿de dónde sacaba tanta fuerza?

Su risa era como música, si alguna vez pensé que la de su hermano era maravillosa la que escuchaba en estos instantes era la melodía más bella de todas. Nos acercamos a un Jeep gigante, por decirlo de alguna manera y abrió la puerta depositándome allí… corrió hacía el asiento del conductor y arranco

Una vez que se estaciono frente a mi casa apago el motor y me miro fijamente, parecía que se debatía interiormente por alguna cosa…

Mi respiración se volvió agitada al notar cual era su disputa mental… miraba fijamente mis labios y se acerco lentamente, torturándome por alargar el momento

-¿aceptas las consecuencias?- pregunto a escasos centímetros de mis labios, su cálido aliento me perturbo, era delicioso

-Totalmente- respondí acortando el poco espacio que quedaba entre nosotros

Con el primer roce perdí la cabeza, sus labios eran suaves y fríos, lo que provocó que me recorriera un escalofrió totalmente excitante… decidí que no perdería nada intentando probar más de él así que acerque mi lengua solo un poco a la suya, el respondió dejándome desconcertada… sabía exactamente qué hacer, era un experto… su lengua exploraba mi boca con suma delicadeza, nos vimos obligados a separarnos por primera vez a falta de aire pero no fue un pretexto para que parara… volvió a apoderarse de mi boca dirigiendo mi rostro con su mano… estaba helada pero no me importo, solo pensaba en sus besos…

-Acabas de firmar el contrato…- dijo entre beso y beso

-espero que las letras chicas **(*)** sean igual de gratificantes- respondí y el rio -¿volveremos a vernos?- pregunte nerviosa cuando al fin logramos separarnos

-Todos los días… siempre que tú quieras-

-dalo por hecho-

-Nos vemos mañana- dijo cuando baje del carro… -Y pasado mañana, y el día siguiente, y el siguiente, y el siguiente-

-Adiós- Susurre antes de entrar, lo mire por última vez y la sonrisa no se borraba se sus labios

Me sentí en las nubes, por primera vez en mi vida las maripositas aparecieron y se apoderaron de mi estomago… toque mis labios con la punta del dedo y comprobé que ya no estaban hinchados, en vez de eso el recuerdo de sus besos me robo un suspiro.

Las cosas iban demasiado rápidas con él pero... ¡¿Qué Más da!

Después de todo… _____ya firme el contrato_

__


	6. El color Rosa siempre se desvanece

Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_... bla bla bla ¡Todos los Sabemos! :'( hahah pero secuestro a **Jacob** por las Noches y en el Dia a **Ian**! (:

__

**Summary**: Emmett Cullen cambio totalmente la Vida de Rosalie Hale, aunque poniendola en el peor de los casos. ¿que haces en esta situación? ¿Sigues al hombre que Amas? ¿O te quedas a Cumplir tu promesa? Corazón V/s Razón.

**Aclaración:** Rosalie Hale es humana, Emmett Cullen es Vampiro al igual que los demas Cullen (incluyendo a Bella); No es Como la relacion Edward&Bella, Todos sabemos cuan Diferentes son Rose y Emmett!

* * *

Capitulo Número 5: **El color Rosa siempre se desvanece**

Rosalie POV

Habían pasado dos días desde mi encuentro decisivo con Emmett, todavía tenía grabado en la mente la forma y los colores de las gotas de agua que caían de su corto y negro cabello, como movía los labios al pronunciar mi nombre y sobre todo la maravillosa risa que contagiaba una extraña energía… ¡Diablos, Rosalie Hale se había enamorado! ¿Cómo es posible?, mamá siempre dijo que el hombre que eligiera sería el mejor de todos y creo que lo he encontrado. Me cuesta creer que en tan poco tiempo el pueda estar 100% seguro de que me ama… me provoca mariposas en el estomago

Para la gente yo he tenido novios, etcétera, pero en realidad… No. Jamás he estado con alguien y me alegra que nadie lo sepa, es algo totalmente personal y sin embargo a Emmett no le importa lo que dicen de mí… he sabido mantener esa imagen coqueta, sería y segura durante muchos años… cosa que me ha ayudado a sobrevivir

…

El sonido de mi celular al vibrar -Al fin lo tenía conmigo y en buen estado- me saco de mis pensamientos, tuve que esconderlo al notar la mirada de la señorita Cristyn en mi… la razón por la que no me hizo una escena en plena clase fue porque "Ponía atención" a lo que decía, pero en realidad estaba mirando al vacío recordando a Emmett Cullen.

Sí bajo las calificaciones será por él, me encargaré que me las pague…

Con mucha agilidad logre esconder mi teléfono entre mi cuaderno y mi fino chaleco de hilo blanco, Era un mensaje de texto, al mirar quien lo enviaba no pude evitar esconder la sonrisa que afloro espontáneamente y que mi corazón se alborotara… era oficial, iba a perder la cabeza

**Texto 1**

"_Jamás te había visto tan concentrada en clases, ¿Tan interesante es?"_

Teclee lo más rápido que pude una respuesta…

"¿Cómo Sabes…? Espera, ¿Dónde estás?"

**Texto 2**

"_Voltea la cabeza"_

¡Diablos! Mi corazón latía desbocado, Emmett estaba junto al árbol que daba directamente donde me encontraba, solo con voltear la cabeza su hermosa imagen aparecía

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

**Texto 3**

"_Nada"_

Suspiré

**Texto 4**

"_Quería asegurarme que estabas bien, hace tiempo que no nos vemos. Estaba preocupado"_

**Texto 5**

"_¿Con que color de lápiz escribes?"_

La continuidad con que vibraba mi celular me asusto, me atraparían y me ganaría un buen castigo… oprimí una risa por la tonta pregunta que me hizo

"Negro, ¿a qué va esa pregunta?"

**Texto 6**

"_Me Aburro (:"_

"¿Tienes 2 o 20 años?" envié esperando su reacción, lo que esperaba. Comenzó a reír… prometo que jamás me sentare frente a una ventana

**Texto 7**

"_No seas ingenua, los niños de 2 años no saben escribir tan bien como yo"_

**Texto 8**

"_¿Quieres salir esta noche?"_

"¡Claro, a las…"

-¡Maldición!- medio gemí al sentir las manos de mi profesora en mi celular… la muy desgraciada me lo quito y antes de seguir con la clase dijo

-Hale prepárese para interrogación oral, el tema será los ejércitos confederados… le habría ayudado el tomar apuntes pero como veo que no lo hizo está totalmente prohibido que alguno de ustedes- apunto al resto de la clase- se los preste-

-Pero… ¡¿Cómo quiere que estudie si no tengo nada que estudiar!-

-Es su problema señorita- respondió cruzándose de brazos

Voltee mi cabeza por última vez hacía el lugar donde estaba Emmett y vi que estaba acompañado de alguien, no me costó identificar quien era.

-Edward- susurre

¿Qué hacía allí?, Emmett parecía enojado, hablaban muy rápido, no tuve tiempo de leerles los labios… Emm se volteo dándole la espalda pero Edward trato de hacer que le mirara cosa que fue una completa estupidez. Emmett le empujo gritándole algo que llego a mí como un susurro, dejo a su hermano tirado en la tierra húmeda y se fue sin mirar atrás. ¿Qué diablos había pasado?

Por un momento me sentí culpable, ¿era por mi culpa?, ¿acaso ellos no me querían?, ¿era demasiada poca cosa para un Cullen?

Jamás me había sentido de ese modo… quería hacer un hoyo y esconderme allí por el resto de mi vida

-¿Se siente bien?- pregunto mi nueva enemiga

-Sí- respondí automáticamente, por supuesto que la profesora no me creyó

-estás muy pálida, ve al baño a refrescarte-

¿Pálida?, eso era imposible… mi piel era tostada

Salí del salón tomando lo anterior como una orden, el pasillo estaba totalmente vacío hasta que vi a la persona a quien menos me gustaría encontrar.

Edward venía dando unas enormes zancadas y sacudiéndose la tierra de la ropa, se dio cuenta de mi presencia y tomo otro camino… había entendido, eso fue por mi… ahora no me sentía poca cosa, me sentía furiosa

-¡Edward!- grite corriendo tras él -¿puedes dejar de huir?- no me hizo caso -¡Maldición Cullen deja de ser infantil!- chille totalmente irritada

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto enojado, jamás le había visto así

-¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?, vi lo que paso. Emmett jamás te habría golpeado…-

-Tú no le conoces ni un poco- me interrumpió -No creas que sabes algo de él, apenas le conoces-

-¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?, si es así ¡Adelante!, dilo de una maldita vez-

-Tu- respondió, maldición no esperaba tanta sinceridad ¿eso era lo que quería no?

-¿Yo?-

-Sí, Tu. ¿Por qué Emmett?-

-¿Qué?- ok, era oficial no entendía que rumbo tomaba la conversación

-¿Por qué Emmett y no otro chico?-

-¿a qué te refieres con otro chico?-

-Tyler, Mike, Riley… pudiste elegir a cualquiera de ellos pero escogiste a mi hermano-

-no entiendo que malo hay en ello-

-¡Todo!- respondió irritado

¿Por qué le molestaba tanto?, yo quería de verdad a Emmett, jamás he querido a alguien así… ¿Qué malo hay en ello?

-Tú no puedes estar con él- dijo tajante

-¡Porque!-

-Tú- dijo con asco -no eres para él

Mi corazón se detuvo y se partió en mil pedacitos, mi mayor temor se hacía realidad

-¿Qué quieres de él?, ¿Su dinero?, ¿NUESTRO DINERO?- recalco la última frase, quede en shock -Dejo la universidad por verte, Se ha alejado de la familia por TI, ¿Qué más quieres?-

"Nada" respondió mi mente, no era capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra, mis labios estaban sellados por el miedo de las palabras de Edward, él tenía razón… yo no tenía nada que ofrecerle, yo no era nada comparado con él…

Hasta tenía vergüenza de pronunciar su nombre… Edward tenía razón, no podía estar con su hermano. Aunque se me desgarrara el alma tendría que alejarme de él…

No fui capaz de responderle, me voltee y seguí mi camino al baño…

* * *

-¿Por qué estás tan callada Rose?- pregunto Vera dándome un empujoncito en el hombro

-No es nada-

-no te creo, sé que me lo dirás cuando creas conveniente, así que no insistiré- dijo con una sonrisa

-Gracias- susurre dejándome caer en el sillón de su casa

Habíamos preparado Pizza, uno de los miles de antojos de mi amiga embarazada… estaba deliciosa pero apenas había comido un trozo, después de lo ocurrido con Edward no tenía ganas de nada… había pasado toda la tarde en casa de Vera, no quería volver a la mía y encontrarme con Emmett esperándome afuera. Había decidido alejarme de él. Era lo mejor

-Vera- susurre, ella me miro preocupada -Mi Prima viene en menos de 3 días-

-Oh, ¿Renesmee?- asentí con la cabeza cerrando los ojos, había olvidado ese problema -¿Por qué?, ¿Es Por Jacob?-

-No lo creo, terminaron muy mal… ella dijo que jamás quería volver a verle-

-Tiene 16 años, nunca sabe lo que quiere-

-él le hizo mucho daño-

-¿la estas defendiendo?, ¿a la chica que siempre te hace quedar mal con todos?-

-No, pero ese estúpido tuvo la culpa. Nunca más la busco-

-¿hubiera cambiado las cosas el hecho de que la buscara?-

-no se- admití -lo único que sé es que mi vida será un infierno teniendo a esa niña junto a mí-

-Si quieres te puedes quedar conmigo-

-Gracias, de verdad pero no quiero que se quede sola en casa, ¿recuerdas a papá?, Ren me cae mal pero no tanto- admití por primera vez

-entiendo- dijo apagando el televisor -¿Batido de fresa?-

-Me encantaría-

Y manos a la obra, comenzamos a preparar nuestro antidepresivo secreto. Siempre tomábamos batido de fresa cuando todo se volvía oscuro.

Escuchamos unos ruidos en las escaleras y nos sentamos en la mesita de la cocina a esperar a la madre de Vera, se veía preciosa… usaba un vestido negro con unos tacones ¡WOW! Pero que tacones

-Te ves genial- dije sin poder evitarlo

-Gracias Pequeña, Vera ¿recuerdas lo que te dije?-

-Tranquila, es mañana- la mire confusa -tengo hora con el médico, es para saber cómo está el bebe-

-Perfecto- respondió su madre tomando la cartera de la mesita de la cocina -Rose, Cuando quieras puedes usar los Tacones, se que los adoras-

-Gracias, eres la mejor-

-¡Nos vemos!- grito dando un portazo y perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la calle

-Tiene un nuevo novio- dijo vera sin ánimo -Apenas se conocen y quiere mudarse con el-

-No veo el problema- me encogí de hombros -todos merecen ser felices, no importa con quien-

Me dolió decir eso cuando yo misma no lo creía… no ahora

-Quieren mudarse a Arizona- Dijo Mi amiga tomando su vientre abultado, tratando de protegerlo

-¡¿Qué!, no dejaré que lo hagan-

-No es tan fácil Rose, me di por vencida, no hay nada que me ate a este lugar… excepto tu- dijo lo último con una sonrisa

-¿Y Riley?, el es el padre de tu hijo-

-él- tartamudeo conteniendo las lágrimas -él… se fue, ayer en la mañana. Se despidió de mí y me pidió perdón por dejarme sola, dijo que tenía que arreglar unos problemas con una tal Vctoria-

-¡Es un maldito! ¡Lo buscaré, le sacare los huevos y luego haré que se los trague!- grite furiosa

-Rosalie…- comenzó a llorar, de inmediato le abracé -tengo miedo, estoy aterrada-

-No tienes nada que temer Vera, estoy aquí. Siempre estaré aquí para ti-

-Pero…-

-¿me conoces, no?-

-más que a mí misma- dijo riendo

-Escúchame Bien- dije tomándola de los hombros -Prometo por mi Vida que jamás te dejaré sola, eres mi hermana y lo que la familia hace es cuidarse, cuidaré de ti y de mi sobrinito. Haré todo lo que tenga a mi alcance porque te quedes aquí en Forks y yo me quedaré contigo hasta el final de todo esto. Prometo que jamás estarás sola. No te defraudaré, lo prometo-

-Rose…-

-Lo Juro- repetí abrazándola

-Te quiero… hermana-

-yo también pequeña, a ustedes dos- dije acariciando su barriga

Haré todo lo posible por cumplir mi promesa… Todo

.

.

.

Acorte lo poco que quedaba de camino a casa trotando, estaba completamente paranoica. Sentía que alguien me seguía, podía sentirlo…

Mi corazón latía más rápido, tenía la esperanza de ver a Emmett parado en la puerta de mi casa para decirme que todo está bien, que nada de lo que dijo su hermano era verdad y que me quería sin importar lo que pasara… pero no fue así

Todo estaba igual de sombrío como antes de conocerle, me sentí miserable al pensar que él estaría allí, frente a mí… esperándome

-La vida debe continuar- me dije a mi misma amarrando mi cabello en una coleta, ese acto siempre me daba coraje para seguir adelante.

Deje escapar un suspiro y entre a mi casa… era hora de prepararme para la visita de mi "querida" prima…

* * *

_HOLA! (:_

Gente Estoy de Vuelta! (: Este Capitulo es un regalo por lo emocionadaa que estoy por el rescate de los 33 mineros! (:

No me maten, edward es el estúpido no yo! hahahah (: desearia que las cosas fueran diferentes pero mi mente retorcida loo quiere de otra forma!...

¡REPITO! la historia no es, y al día diguiente... el tiempo pasa y ya.. :S

Graciiias Por los Reviews! Simpre logran sacarme una sonrisa (:

**Lean mi último ONESHOT! busquenlo en mi perfil 8'8:Una Nueva Oportunidad**

**_Recuerden dejar su COMENTARIO! (:_**

Me despidoo (: hasta el proximo capitulo...

Se viene un Emmett POV!

_+Besos Psicoticos_

**Conni.-**


	7. Situaciones Desesperadas

**Los personajes son de Setephenie Meyer bla, bla, bla...**

* * *

Capitulo Número 6: **Situaciones desesperadas**

_Emmett POV_

El cabello rubio de Rose creaba ondas maravillosas, ¿Podía ser alguien tan hermosa?, la respuesta estaba ante mis ojos… **Sí**, Absolutamente Sí

La expresión adorable de su rostro me volvía un completo imbécil, podría pasar horas y horas observando sus movimientos, solo sintiendo su respiración… era algo que me fascinaba

No pude evitar molestarle, comencé a enviar mensajes a su teléfono para que supiera que estaba allí, con ella

Cada mensaje que recibía de mi parte traía consigo el mejor de los regalos, una gran y hermosa sonrisa se posaba en sus labios, cuando volteo y me miro fijamente ¡DIOS! Fue increíble, creo que si mi corazón latiera se pararía de la emoción

Creo que podía llevarle fuera de Forks, un lugar donde su padre no pueda hacerle daño… aunque sea solo por esta tarde

-Emmett-

-¿Qué quieres Edward?- susurre irritado

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-No es de tu incumbencia hermano. Deja esto ya, por favor-

-Pones en riesgo a toda la Familia estando con ella, con esa humana… sabes lo peligroso que podría ser si…-

-no ocurrirá nada- le corte

-Si nos tenemos que mudar otra vez Esme no lo Soportará, ¿eso quieres para tu Familia?- inquirió apuntándome

-No sabes ni un poco como me he sentido todo estos años, siempre has tenido a Bella contigo… ¿Qué harías ahora sin ella?-

-Es diferente-

-¡No lo es! Tu quieres a Bells y yo _Quiero_ a Rosalie-

-¿Quieres?, no sabes que es querer de verdad... en cambio si nos quisieras no nos podrías en riesgo, eres un irresponsable, tan irresponsable como la última vez. ¿Quieres que Rosalie sea la Próxima Elizabeth?-

-Cállate- respondí dándole la espalda, había entrado en terreno peligroso y él lo sabía

"_¿Quieres que Rosalie sea la Próxima Elizabeth?" _Resonó en mi cabeza justo cuando Edward tomo mi hombro… Sentí que el animal que era antes volvía, no fui consciente de mi movimiento, solo salí de allí dejando a mi "Hermano" en el suelo, un hermano que había hundido su dedo en la herida más sensible de mi corazón… la más profunda, la que más dolía

¡Yo Jamás le haría daño a Rosalie! ¡Es absurdo! Ella, ella… es…

-Todo- Grite golpeando la puerta de mi Jeep

Aceleré y me perdí en la carretera, todo su olor estaba impregnado en mi auto, era intoxicantemente delicioso, ¿esa palabra existía?, no lo se... pero pensar que ella estuvo en este mismo carro junto a mi…

-¡DIOS!- grite volviendo a golpear el volante

….

Recordar sus besos… jamás en mi "Vida" -si se podía decir así- había tenido tanto autocontrol, su sabor era delicioso pero… ¡Diablos! Se sintió Jodidamente bien el rastro de sangre en sus labios… ¡Era Impresionante la Mezcla que resultaba!

Ella había decidido darme una oportunidad, ya no me importaba absolutamente nada… estaba dispuesto a decirle la verdad de lo que soy… sí, eso haré

Es lo mejor para todos, solo espero que no me odie…

¡Qué digo!, Rose jamás me odiaría… esta tan loquita como para creer en mí, tan loca como yo

Bueno, eso era lo que quería creer, dicen que querer es poder ¿no…?

.

.

.

-¡EMMETT!- chillo Alice corriendo a mí y encarándome con una mirada asesina, maldita enana vidente

Había sido una mala idea pasar a casa…

-¡¿Por qué Golpeaste a Edward!, ¡Lo vi a sí que no intentes negarlo!-

-Alice… ¿sabes que Victoria Secret's Cerro?-

-¡Que!, ¡No es posible!, ¡Jasper… Vamos a Paris!-

-Alice, quieres que olvides lo de Edward- dijo Jasper apoyándose en la pared ¿Por qué lo hacía?, malditas costumbres de humanos

-¡Emmett Cullen!- chillo más enojada aún

-Gracias niño depresivo- dije caminando y dejándolos atrás, Esme me intercepto ¡maldición!, apareció Carlisle junto a ella ¡Doble maldición!

-¿Qué ocurrió cariño?- pregunto tomando mi brazo, a ella no podía ocultarle nada… ¡Triple maldición! -Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros-

Cerré los ojos y me prepare a pronunciar su nombre, todavía era doloroso

-Elizabeth- susurre, sentí como todos se removían incómodos… no les culpaba -Edward cree que ocurrirá lo mismo con Rosalie-

-_Ella_ es parte de nuestro pasado- susurro Esme abrazándome -Rosalie es una chica muy diferente, es fuerte y…-

-¿No será tan fácil con ella?- dije con malicia, no era mi intención tratar así a mi madre pero tenía que descargar mi frustración

-¡Emmett!- se quejo Carlisle

-Sabes que no quise decir eso, eres lo más importante para nosotros, tu felicidad nos importa demasiado hijo-

-No si vuelve a ocurrir-

-Tiene Razón- Dijo Edward dejando una corta brisa de viento al pasar -no podemos permitir que eso vuelva a ocurrir-

-¡Cállate Edward! ¡No sabes lo que dices!- dijo Bella separándose de él -Emmett es diferente, eres nuestro hermanito- sus ojos demostraban tristeza

-me preocupa mi familia… yo, Emmett… no sabes lo que realmente…-

-Detente Edward. No pondré en peligro a MI familia, Rosalie jamás correrá el mismo destino que Elizabeth-

Salí de la casa y comencé a correr por el bosque… nunca había amado tanto la soledad… nunca había deseado desaparecer de la faz de la tierra… era un maldito animal.

¡¿Qué Diablos Me ocurría?

Elizabeth… Rosalie… Elizabeth… Rosalie… Elizabeth… Rosalie… Elizabeth… Rosalie… Elizabeth… Rosalie… Elizabeth… Rosalie…

Sus nombres no dejaban de ser procesados por mi mente….

Solo podía pensar en ella, en mi Rose pero su imagen era opacada por la de Elizabeth, Su rostro se colaba en mi cabeza, me torturaba

No pondría en peligro a la persona que más me importa, Rosalie estará a salvo… aunque eso implique tenerme lejos… Por una sola vez cumpliré mi palabra

Por más dolorosa e insoportable que sea estar lejos de ella…

.

.

.

Su pelo jugaba con el viento, sus ojos estaban oscuros y no expresaban absolutamente nada pero aún así era completamente hermosa… paro antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta y hecho un último vistazo hacía donde me encontraba… en el fondo sabía que estaba allí… no fui capaz de asomarme para que supiera que lo que decía su corazón era verdad, que no se equivocaba…. Que me conocía de verdad

Retrocedí y me adentre en el espeso bosque para comenzar con lo que había prometido.

Mantendría con vida a Rosalie Hale aunque todo mi ser muriera en el intento

* * *

Ese capitulo era necesario... mas adelante tendremos al Emmett jugeton de siempre xD

¿Que piensan que tiene que Hacer Emmett? ¿Y quien Diablos es esa Elizabeth? :O

NOTA!: perdon x no actaluzar pero juro por dios que pense que había subido este capitulo, recien me meti apra subier el capi numero 7 y me tope con esto.. PERDON!

**ACTUALIZARE CON 7 REVIEWS MÁS!**

Pasen x mi perfil de facebook y vean la portada de mi Fic :D "Coni Cullen O'Shea"

_+Besos psicoticos_

**Conni.-**


	8. Recuerdos

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, bla, bla, bla... **

**

* * *

**

Capitulo Número 7**: Recuerdos**

**.**

_Rosalie POV_

_._

-¡No! ¡No!- rogué en voz baja deseando que eso sirviera de algo -¡No…!-

Y… ¡PUM! La foto que tenía arriba de mi mesita de luz cayó al suelo partiéndose en miles de pedacitos. Aún Dormida baje a toda velocidad de mi cama y recogí cada pedazo de vidrio que estaba en el piso… tome la foto en mis manos y apreté los ojos haciéndome daño, llegue al punto que mis pestañas se clavaron en la carne de mis parpados…

-Mierda- susurre al ver la pequeña foto rasgada ¿eso lo había hecho yo?

Realmente me sentí mal al ver lo que había hecho, se había caído por un accidente pero… ¿yo la rasgue? ¡Mierda!

Era la única fotografía que tenía con mi madre, en realidad la única de unos meses antes de su muerte. ¡Estúpida!

_-¡Rosalie!-_ escuche la voz de mi padre desde el sofá de la sala

Sin pensarlo dos veces deje los pequeños pedacitos de vidrio en el suelo y corrí hacia él.

Al verme parada frente a el sonrió y luego indico que me sentara a su lado en el sofá, fue como una estaca en mi corazón, ese era el puesto de mamá… todavía no podía asimilar su muerte. Me negaba a hacerlo

Los ojos de papá estaban diferentes, al igual que su comportamiento desde hace unas horas, en realidad desde ayer

Había algo raro en él, algo diferente. No sé cómo explicarlo

-¿Recuerdas que tu prima vendrá?-

-Sí- respondí fría -como olvidar algo así-

-Estará aquí a las 10. Tendrás que ir a buscarla a Seattle… yo tengo cosas que hacer-

-¿Qué? ¡Pero! ¿Cómo quieres que valla?-

-Tienes un carro si bien recuerdo-

-sabes que no manejo- agache la mirada

-Es hora de que lo superes Rose. No dejaré que sigas así- se levanto y camino hacia la cocina -ella ya está muerta, que dejes de manejar por el resto de tu vida no la traerá de vuelta-

¿Qué podía hacer?, por mas frio e insensible que fuera mi padre tiene razón. Ella jamás volverá. _Por mi culpa_

.

.

.

.

-Hay que seguir Rose- me dije a mi misma mirándome al espejo. Realmente me encantaba lo que veía. Ya no había rastro de los últimos golpes, mi piel seguía lisa y pareja… por otra parte mi cabello era otra cosa, creo que necesito un corte de cabello, llevo mucho tiempo con el mismo corte. Jamás había pasado más de seis meses igual y ahora que debía olvidar lo pasado con Emmett sería bueno adelantar la hora a Seattle, primero me arreglaría y luego pasaría por la mocosa insoportable

-Renesmee- ¡Dios! ¿No puedo hacer anda para que no venga?

Los primeros días que ella se fue en el verano pasado eran insoportables, ese estúpido de Jacob Black no dejaba de mirarme para ver si Ren estaba conmigo ¿Cómo si alguna vez andábamos juntas? ¡Qué estupidez! Por otra parte no se qué cosa habrá sucedido entre ellos dos, apenas tienen 16 años. Dicen cosas y luego se arrepienten

¿Por eso Ren estaba tan enojada? ¿Qué le habrá dicho Jacob?

-¡Que me importa!- dije entre risas cepillándome los dientes

Al salir del baño tome unos jeans ajustados y una polera de tirantes color blanco. Se vería genial con la chaqueta nueva que me regalo Vera

¡Oh Dios, Vera!

Corrí a mi cama y tome el teléfono, debía haberla acompañado a su cita al médico. ¿Qué clase de amiga soy?

_-¿Alo? ¡Dios, eres tu Rose?- escuche desde la otra línea_

_-¿Qué ocurrió?, ¿Dónde estás?-_

_-en mi casa, Rose… el bebe… ¡Diablos!- suspiro cansada_

_-¡cálmate y Dime que pasa! Me vuelves loca, estoy nerviosa, dilo ya-_

_-Son Dos-_

_-¡¿Qué…!-_

_-Son gemelos, digo gemelas-_

_-¡eso es fantástico!-_

_-No. Es terrible, eso significa más gastos y mi madre lo tomo muy mal… no se qué voy a hacer, ella dice que buscara a Riley para que me de dinero pero no quiero nada de él-_

_-no puedes con esto sola, tu madre tiene razón. Además el dinero no será tuyo. Será de las niñas- _

_-es técnicamente lo mismo-_

_-No- le corregí -¿sabes por qué?-_

_-obviamente no-_

_-porque yo hablare con él, le chantajearé o no sé qué… puede ser que lo torture y le sacare dinero, será para mí y yo se los daré a mis sobrinitas-_

_-estas realmente mal ¿lo sabías?-_

_-Sí, y cada día empeoro-_

_-Gracias-_

_-¿recuerdas mi promesa?-_

_-Sí-_

_-Ok, eso te dice que seguiré igual. No te libraras de mi tan fácil-_

_-Lo Sé-_

_-bueno, debo encontrar una fórmula para hacer que mi prima no sea un problema. Debo irme, Te quiero_

_-Adiós- susurro antes de cortar la llamada_

¡¿Qué Diablos! ¡Esto es genial! Dos niñas, Wow… me pone los pelos de punta, como diría Seth. Ojala él esté bien, hace casi un Año que no le veo. ¿Por qué diablos se fue a vivir a Seattle?

Seattle… Seattle… ¡SI! Podría pasar por su casa antes de ir a la peluquería, le extraño mucho. Era mi único amigo aparte de Vera, el único que me agradaba de La Push.

¿Mi vida solo consiste en hacer planes?, solo me preocupo de soñar y no de cumplir lo que creo.

-está decidido- susurré tomando mi bolso y saliendo de mi habitación

-¿Dónde vas rose?- pregunto mi padre al verme salir tan temprano. Ni siquiera había desayunado

-Necesito un Corte de cabello, Comprar un Libro para el instituto y luego pasaré por Ren-

-¿necesitas Dinero?- pregunto buscando su billetera

-No- respondí atropelladamente, él me miro algo enojado -Recibí mi Sueldo de la Tienda, la última vez cubrí a la señora Newton y recibí algo extra-

-Está Bien- dijo sentándose en el sofá con una cerveza

Ok, hasta aquí llegaría el padre ejemplar y preocupado… en unas horas será el padre desconsiderado y alcohólico de siempre

-Adiós- dije al cerrar la puerta, creo que el golpe opaco mi voz

.

.

.

Mi respiración comenzó a entrecortarse cuando vi mi antiguo carro en el garaje

-Mierda- solté abriendo la puerta y dejándome caer en el asiento de cuero -Sigues igual- susurre recorriendo con la mano la pequeña radio -Es el momento-

**Inicio Flashback **

"_¡Rosalie Hale!"_ grito mamá con tono autoritario corriendo atrás de mi, la ignore completamente y me metí en el carro deportivo con el que acostumbraba correr. Nadie me impediría demostrarle a la estúpida de Tanya que ella no es más que una mediocre en las carreras, solo gana por los contactos y el dinero que mueve su padre.

Apreté el acelerador a Fondo y mi casa desapareció en cosa de segundos, tome el camino más corto hacia la carretera, ese era el único camino hacia la playa de La Push. ¡Maravilloso lugar que escogió para desafiarme! ¡Corro desde los 14 en ese lugar!

Disminuí la velocidad y posicione mi carro -propiedad de Seth- junto al de la imbécil de Tanya, su sonrisa se borro al verme allí. Creo que no esperaba que llegara, que desilusión para ella

-Concéntrate, Concéntrate, Concéntrate, Concéntrate- repetía en voz alta

El pañuelo frente a mi me libero y fundí mi pie en el acelerador, aceleré tan rápido que me posicione de las primeras dejando a mi enemiga tragando el polvo, literalmente.

Por más intentos que hizo para pasar adelante y ganarme fue imposible, conocía muy bien las curvas cerradas de la carretera y los difíciles obstáculos en la pista. Esta carrera fue totalmente mía, no hubo ninguna oportunidad para ella

Disminuí la velocidad y di la vuelta para restregarle en la cara mi victoria pero eso fue imposible. Frente a mis ojos Paso un carro muy conocido para mi…

_-¿mamá?-_ susurre confusa

Gire mi cabeza y seguí la dirección que había tomado su carro, ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

Ella jamás manejaba a esa velocidad…

Me baje del auto al notar que iba a ocurrir algo imposible de detener, fue como si el tiempo pasara rapidísimo… no me di cuenta cuando corría hacia el carro y al mismo tiempo me pare en seco, me abrase a mi misma y cerré los ojos al escuchar el inevitable impacto de los dos autos que se encontraron en la curva más cerrada de la carretera

-¡Mamá!- grite con todas mis fuerzas, corrí hacia el humeante carro color gris y caí de rodillas al ver a mi madre cubierta de sangre… -¿Ma…?- susurré tirando de la puerta

Use todas mis fuerzas para abrir la puerta y después de unos interminables segundos de forcejeo lo logre, desabroche su cinturón de seguridad y cayo su cuerpo sobre el mío… la acosté sobre el cemento helado y quite el pelo que me impedía ver su rostro.

-Ro-Rosalie- susurro entrecortadamente, fue inevitable no romper a llorar

El murmullo de las personas que llegaban a presenciar la escena me devolvió a la realidad, mi madre se iba a morir si no hacía algo…

Me separé de ella pero sentí su mano en mi brazo tratando de acercarme a ella…

-No te vayas- pidió apretando los ojos -No me dejes Rose-

-No lo haré- respondí tratando de controlar mis sollozos tapándome la boca con las manos

Sus grandes ojos color miel se posaron en los míos y sonrió apretando mi mano levemente, solté un gemido ahogado y acaricie su rostro quitando la sangre con mis dedos

-Te amo- dijo con dulzura apenas moviendo los labios

-¡No!- grite abrazándola -No te despidas, ¡No me dejaras!- me aferre aún más fuerte -¡No podré seguir sin ti…!-

Una mano toco mi hombro y la quite con un movimiento brusco…

-Rosalie- dijo Seth abrazándome

-¡Déjame!-

-¡ROSE!- grito tomando mis brazos y obligándome a mirarle -Déjala ir-

-No…- respondí sintiendo una lagrima bajar por mi mejilla… ¿acaso no entendía?, yo había matado a mi madre, por mi culpa…

Ella había venido atrás de mí… ella… ella…

Abrí los ojos y me obligué a mirarle, en ese momento ya se había ido…

Levante mi mano y la pose sobre su rostro cerrando sus ojos, temblaba tanto que tuve que repetir la acción…

**Fin Flashback **

**.**

Tome mi rostro con las dos manos y recordé las palabras de papá…_ "ella ya está muerta, que dejes de manejar por el resto de tu vida no la traerá de vuelta"_

_-no la traerá de vuelta- _repetí para mí misma

Tome el volante y encendí el motor… era tiempo de dejar de recordar y comenzar a olvidar, aunque eso fuera imposible para mí debía hacer el intento

Amarre mi cabello con una liga color negro y arranque el auto dejando una pequeña huella de polvo atrás de mí…

No me importaba nada más que la carretera y pisar el acelerador. Muy en el fondo, extrañaba esto

* * *

PERDON! PERDON! lo Siento pero esta semana fue.. Wow! pense que todo estaba perdido para mi pero no fue así... Caro, logre ir a ese "Lugar" del que te comente :) realmente fue una experiencia inolvidable, no la cambiaría por nada del mundo. POR NADA! :)

Pronto aparecerá Renesmee, veremos que se trae con Jacob... y como influira ella con los Cullen xd

Pf.. lo siento pero es neceseario ese drama... bla, bla.. ¡Ya quiero que avanze la historia! :D

IMPORTANTE: **ACTUALIZARÉ DESPUES DE 6 REVIEWS! (y gracias por los anteriores, son mis niñas obedientes! :D)**

espero poder actualizar pronto :) :O mañana tengo el Simce de Ingles! ¡DIOS! ¿saben lo importante que es para la universidad?, pues yo me entere esta semana, en fin...

_+Besos Psicoticos_

**Conni.-**


	9. Ahi vamos otra vez

Summary: Emmett Cullen cambio totalmente la Vida de Rosalie Hale, aunque poniendola en el peor de los casos. ¿que haces en esta situación? ¿Sigues al hombre que Amas? ¿O te quedas a Cumplir tu promesa? Corazón V/s Razón.

Aclaración: Rosalie Hale es humana, Emmett Cullen es Vampiro al igual que los demas Cullen (incluyendo a Bella); No es Como la relacion Edward&Bella, Todos sabemos cuan Diferentes son Rose y Emmett!

_Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer... bla bla_

_

* * *

_

Capitulo número 8: **Ahi vamos otra vez**

**.**

Rosalie POV

Mire mi reflejo en el gran espejo de la peluquería y la sonrisa no se borro mas de mi rostro. Quería algo más radical pero cuando vi que el estilista hizo todo lo contrario a lo que quería quise asesinarlo y no literalmente, pero después no hubo rastro de enojo o duda. Me veía increíble, cortó solo un poco las puntas y dio una forma increíble al cabello, las ondas resaltaban mucho más que antes y caían de una forma especial.

Repase por última vez mi maquillaje y camine de vuelta a mi carro con la mejor sonrisa que tenido en días…

Alise mi polera antes de golpear la puerta que tenía frente a mí, siempre el cinturón de seguridad terminaba arrugando mi ropa. Era la primera vez que vería a Seth después de mucho tiempo, le extrañaba y no podía evitar sentirme nerviosa.

Cuando sentí unos pasos acercarse a la puerta me sentí aliviada, creí que jamás abrirían

-Hola, Busco a Seth Clearwater- dije mirando a La pequeña niña que tenía frente a mí. Sus ojitos negros se entrecerraron y mostro una sonrisa

-¡Tío Seth!- grito adentrándose en la casa, podía escuchar sus pequeños pasitos

¿Tío?, ¡Dios Leah Tuvo una Hija!, lo sabía. Siempre diciendo que jamás tendría hijos y no se casaría. Que equivocada estaba

-¿Quién es?- pregunto una voz inconfundible

-No lo sé, pero es muy bonita- dijo en un susurro. Podía imaginar su pequeña carita al decir eso, me robo el corazón

La puerta se abrió totalmente y una silueta enorme se puso frente a mí

-¿Rose?- Preguntaron pero yo no salía de mi asombro

¿Tanto había cambiado Seth Clearwater?

¡ESTO ERA DEMACIADO! ¿Dónde estaba el chico con el que solía pasar las tardes tirando piedras al mar junto a Vera? ¿Ese chico que era tan delgado como un alfiler?

-¿Seth…?- susurre antes de que sus enormes brazos me rodearan -¿Quién diablos eres tú y que hiciste con Seth Clearwater?- dije separándome de él

Seth solo rio y volvió a abrazarme, media más de 1.87 mts y tenía músculos hasta en las orejas, por así decirlo, se había cortado el cabello…

-Nunca quisiste darme un mechón de tu cabello- le recrimine pegándole en el hombro -es injusto-

-Tu tampoco- se defendió devolviéndome el golpe pero tan suave que fue solo un roce con su puño.

Maldito niño, ¿seguía creyendo que era tan debilucha?

-Estas Diferente- susurro con una sonrisa, alce una ceja y el rodo los ojos -Hermosa- dijo sentándose e indicándome que le acompañara

-miren quien lo dice, ¿Qué diablos te paso?, ¿esteroides?- dije con una risotada

-Ojala fuera algo tan simple como eso-

-¿a si..?-

-Dejemos el tema, ¿Cómo es que decidiste venir aquí?, la última vez dijiste que si me iba nunca volverías a hablarme-

-Estaba dolida, eres uno de mis únicos amigos junto a Vera, estaba pasando un momento difícil- hice una mueca -me dolió mucho que quisieras irte, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Lo siento Rose, de veras-

-¿no me responderás cierto?- negó dejando escapar un suspiro -¿Por qué nunca llamaste?-

-pensé que me odiabas-

-¿Qué?-

-Rose, eres el ser mas rencoroso que conozco- dijo serio

-contigo no… pero lo seré si cuando me valla no me llamas. Eres un ingrato y un imbécil ¿lo sabías?-

-Sí-

-te has perdido muchas cosas, ya nada es igual que antes-

-¿Cómo están las cosas desde que…?-

-¿mi madre murió?, pues, nada es igual… las cosas con mi padre van cada día peor… no quiero hablar de él ahora

-¿y Vera?-

Cuando nombro a mi amiga no me resistí y le pegue en su enorme cabezota hueca.

-¿Y eso por qué?- se quejo sobándose donde recibió el golpe, que exagerado

-Está embarazada, serán dos niñas-

-¡¿Qué!, ¿estamos hablando de la misma Vera?-

-te dije que nada era igual-

-Iré a visitarle, y tu niña mala iras conmigo- dijo apuntándome

-¿Ahora?-

-Sí, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?-

-Tengo que recoger a Renesmee en la tarde-

-Ouch, ¿Cómo lo llevas?-

-No sé, espero que este año no sea tan malo como el anterior-

-Entonces iré en esta semana, ven… quiero presentarte a alguien muy importante para mí- dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos

Me levante y acompañe a Seth dentro de la casa, por lo que pude ver esa era SU CASA, y no la de sus padres.

Me senté en el pequeño sillón rojo y espere a mi amigo que iba con una gran sonrisa escaleras arriba. La casa era pequeña pero muy linda, había algunas fotos familiares y gracias a Dios todo estaba ordenado. Definitivamente Seth cambio mucho… lo único que me pregunto es que lo llevó a irse de La Push tan precipitadamente.

Sentí un ruido atrás de mí y me voltee un poco asustada pero una sonrisa afloro viendo a la pequeña niña frente a mí con una flor amarilla, seguro la corto del jardín.

Tendió su brazo y deposito la flor en mis manos.

-Me llamo Anny- dijo colocando una pequeña sillita rosada a mi lado -¿de dónde conoces a mi tío Seth?-

-éramos muy amigos cuando vivía en Forks-

-entonces conociste a mi mami-

-¿Leah?- pregunte sabiendo la respuesta

-¡Sí!, ¿Cómo era?-

-Muy linda, como tu- dije colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja

-Mi papi no me cuenta mucho sobre ella… ¿tu lo harás?-

-Sí, claro. Pero…-

¡Esperen! ¿Cómo era? Esta niña habla sobre Leah en Pasado…. NO, NO, eso no puede ser cierto

-¡Anny! ¿Dónde está Harry?- pregunto Seth trayendo de la mano a una chica de cabello color miel

-está jugando en el patio, lo deje solo un ratito. Tu amiga me estaba contando cosas de mi mami-

-está bien pequeña, ahora ve por tu hermano. Rose se irá en un buen rato asique podrán seguir conversando más tarde-

-Bueno…- susurró y se fue dando saltitos

-¿Leah está…?- susurre conteniéndome

-Murió en el parto de Harry- completo la frase

Lleve mis manos a mi boca y me voltee secando las lagrimas traicioneras que se habían escapado, sentí una mano pesada en mi hombro y me voltee completamente. Que desubicada era. Había ignorado a esa joven pero… ¿Por qué Leah?

-Lo siento tanto- susurre

-Todavía no podemos asimilarlo. Los niños nos visitan una vez a la semana mientras Sam visita a sus padres-

-entiendo-

Por unos segundos se provocó un silencio, debería haber sido incomodo pero no lo fue… no teniendo a Seth frente a mi

-Rose, te quería Presentar a Camila-

-Hola- saludo algo tímida

-Hola Camila, por la cara de baboso que tiene Seth al pronunciar tu nombre supongo que eres su novia ¿o me equivoco?-

-para nada- respondió sonrojándose

-siempre tan agradable Rosalie Hale- dijo Seth abrazando a su novia

-ya me conoces- dije restándole importancia

Nos pasamos casi toda la tarde conversando y yo en particular recordando las cosas que hacíamos con Seth cuando éramos más jóvenes, Camila solo reía y escuchaba atenta. Tengo que reconocerlo esta chica era muy buena y linda. Seth había tenido suerte… claramente éramos distintos en ese sentido. Yo era un caso perdido y aún más tratándose de Emmett…

¿Por qué me acordaba de él ahora?

Deje de pensar en su hermosa pero estúpida persona y ayude a Camila a con las cosas, habíamos comido y todo era un asco. En especial el pequeño Harry quien estaba con su ropa llena de comida. Me dolió verle tan pequeñito y sin Leah para ayudarle y cuidar de él.

-es muy duro- susurro Camila dando un suspiro

-eso creo…- respondí lavando los vasos -¿y Seth?-

-En el baño-

-Ok, no quiero saber que está haciendo-

-Yo menos- dijo riendo

-¿hace cuanto están juntos?- pregunte al fin

-tres meses, es poco pero siento que de verdad estoy enamorada de él. Jamás me había pasado algo así-

-creo que es mutuo. Jamás había visto así a Seth-

-¿hablando de mí?- pregunto una voz masculina

-no eres el centro del mundo querido- respondí lanzándole agua

-Bla, bla, palabras sin valor…- dijo riendo y escondiéndose en la espalda de Camila

-cobarde- susurre

.

.

.

Me despedí agitando la mano desde mi auto, los niños gritaban cosas como "Chao Tía Rose" yo solo sonreí y les devolví el saludo

Esta sin duda alguna había sido una de las mejores tardes en mucho tiempo…

Pise el acelerador y me dirigí a el aeropuerto. Maldición el momento había llegado

Mire por el espejo retrovisor y vi que un jeep me seguía ¿¡Qué diablos hacía aquí Emmett Cullen!

¡Debo estar Loca! ¿Cómo él sabría donde estoy?, y lo más importante ¿Por qué me seguiría?

Él dejo todo claro, y en especial su hermano. Esto era un locura… los Cullen no son las únicas personas con suficiente dinero como para comprar un carro así.

Debo dejar de ver esas películas de secuestros…

.

.

.

Miraba todos los rostros y ninguno se me hacía familiar. Después de casi una hora vi a quien buscaba, se veía diferente. Traía el pelo amarrado y solo vestía un vestido café hasta la rodilla. Generalmente Ren usaba unas pequeñas minifaldas o Jeans ajustados y Jamás amarraba su cabello. Siempre lo dejaba suelto, sabía que su cabello era hermoso.

Se veía nerviosa y jugaba con el broche de su mochila

-Rosalie- susurro mordiendo su labio inferior

-¿Qué ocurre Ren?-

-Nada, el viaje me tiene un poco cansada-

-no te creo- dije mirándole fijamente

-¿podemos hablar después?, de verdad estoy cansada-

-lo que quieras…. Déjame ayudarte-

Tome su maleta y caminamos en silencio a mi carro. Este sin duda iba a ser un largo viaje

* * *

¡HOLA!

¡Ya llego Renesmee! (: jajaj lamento lo que le paso a Leah pero me Salio mientras escibia el capitulo. por lo menos tubo una corta vida y feliz, no se convirtio en licantropa ni fue infertil y se caso con Sam...

Si hay licantropos en esta historia... ya veremos quienes son (:

**Gracias por el Apoyo! (: y Wow pasamos los 6 reviews... me regalaron 10 hermosos comentarios que agradesco con todo el corazón**

¿Emmett habrá seguido de verdad a Rose? :O ¿que creen?

**Veamos Si logramos pasar la cantidad de Reviews Anteriores!**

Nos leemos en la proxima actualizacion! (:

_+Besos psicoticos_

**Conni.-**


	10. Renesmee

Los personajes son De Stephenie Meyer, porque si fueran mios... habría menos "Edward y Bella" y más Jacob, Rosalie, Jasper... y obvio Renesmee (Te odio niña! (: ...)

* * *

Capitulo número 9: **Renesmee**

_Rosalie POV_

-¿Y?- pregunto Ren saliendo del Auto -¿No me preguntaras que ocurrió para que venga a arruinar tu vida?-

-No- dije con una sonrisa, ella me miro confundida -De todos modos mi vida era un asco antes de que llegaras. No la cambiaras en nada- arregle mi cabello y cerré de un portazo la puerta de mi coche -nos vemos adentro-

Deje atrás a Renesmee y comencé mi camino hacia la casa, ¡Dios quiero descansar!

-Escucha Rosalie- susurro haciendo que me volteara a verle -No soy la misma de antes, yo solo quiero un tiempo para pensar… necesito aclarar mis ideas y…-

-tranquila, supongo que yo tampoco. Me han pasado demasiadas cosas como para ser la misma. Te entiendo-

Suspiro pesadamente cerrando los ojos -lamento tanto haber sido una pesada contigo. De verdad-

-está bien- respondí algo nerviosa

¿Desde cuándo mi prima era así? Esto está mal… muy mal

-¿Me ayudas?- pregunto mostrando sus maletas

-claro, ¿Por qué no?- dije soltando una risotada tonta

Me acerque al auto y vi unos pequeños focos apagarse a unos metros de nosotras, ¿ahora era paranoica?

No.

No estoy loca, puedo jurar que están vigilándome… ¿pero quién?

-¿Te diste cuenta?- pregunto Ren desde la entrada de la casa, yo asentí con la cabeza en signo de aprobación

-Iré a ver quién diablos es-

-¡No Rose!- grito asustada

¡Diablos! ¡Diablos!

Me sentía enojada… nerviosa, asustada… curiosa

Cada segundo que pasaba y acortaba la distancia con el carro que se escondía tras unos pequeños arboles mi corazón se aceleraba. Debo ser una estúpida psicópata maniaca ¿a quién le gusta sentir todo ese enredo de emociones?, pues a Rosalie Hale

-¡Estupendo!- solté con sarcasmo al notar el imponente Jeep color Arena de el mismísimo Emmett Cullen -¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- dije golpeando el capó -¡Cullen!-

-Hola Rosalie- Dijo bajando del Jeep con una gran sonrisa -pasaba por aquí y decidí echarme una siestecita, ¿te molesta?-

-¿Una siesta? ¿En medio de la calle?, ¿Frente a mi Casa?-

-Coincidencias-

-no existen las coincidencias Emmett, solo lo inevitable y creo que este no es el caso-

-yo…-

-No estoy para juegos-

Me voltee y estaba decidida a cruzar la calle cuando sentí su pesada mano en mi brazo. De inmediato la retiro como arrepintiéndose de haberlo hecho

-Estaba preocupado por ti- admitió, yo solo cerré los ojos y no voltee -no te había visto es días y cuando no supe más de ti, por algún raro motivo… yo, me desesperé-

-¿Ahora te preocupo?- pregunte enojada sintiendo como me colocaba roja de rabia -¿Después de cuantos días?, las cosas están bastante claras para mí. Edward y tú se encargaron de mostrarme las cosas como son. De una forma no muy sutil-

-No quería que todo terminara así-

-entonces si se termino ¿por qué estás aquí?-

-porque trate de mantenerme alejado de ti pero no puedo- enredo sus manos en su corto cabello, parecía desesperado -Simplemente no puedo-

-eso lo elegiste tú-

-jamás tomo buenas decisiones-

-bienvenido al club-

-no se trata de eso Rose-

-Rosalie- le corregí. No se lo esperaba… su expresión lo delato

-esto es mucho más complicado de lo que parece. Quizás no parezca una persona que se preocupa demasiado por las cosas…-

-de hecho no-

-¿Puedes dejar de interrumpir?, esto ya es complicado para mí- cerré la boca y el continuo -pero tú me importas y demasiado-

De pronto se acerco tanto a mi cuerpo que podía sentir su cálido aliento en mi rostro. Sonrió de una manera tan dulce que casi le sigo el juego

¿Cómo es posible creerle ahora?, ¿siempre será igual? Puede que un día diga que me quiere y después todos dirán que no me merezco a alguien como Emmett y el no dirá nada… la única perjudicada seré yo.

-Debo ayudar a mi prima- susurre volteando mi rostro e interrumpiendo el casi beso

Crucé la calle corriendo y me prohibí mirar atrás.

-Evitemos los comentarios- dije tomando la maleta color gris y moviendo el brazo indicándole a Ren que entrara de una vez

.

.

.

-¡Bendita eres Rosalie!- grito Vera abrazándome, fue algo un poco complicado teniendo entre nosotras a nuestras dos pequeñas princesas -júrame que es verdad-

-Más cierto que el cielo es azul y que tu traficas sandias-

-¡Oh Dios Rose!, que mala eres. No estoy tan gorda-

-Si lo estas- dije comenzando a reír

-Entonces yo y mis dos sandias no iremos a otro lado si no me dices que paso-

-Seth prometió que vendría a vernos, bueno en especial a ti-

-¡Sí!- grito emocionada, todos en el pasillo voltearon a vernos -lo siento, son las hormonas-

-eso creí… ¡Auch!, fíjate por donde caminas animal- grite enojada al sentir un golpe en mi hombro

-Cállate tonta- dijo en un susurro ¿Qué diablos pasaba? -Los amigos de Jacob Black no te miran con buenos ojos, creo que…. Bueno, te odian-

-como si no lo supiera-

-¿ella ya está aquí cierto?-

-Sí y está muy diferente. Creo que eso se llama ¿madurar?, no lo sé-

-Por eso estaban todos en el patio Collin, Paul, Embry, Quil, Jacob… parece que discutían-

-Odio esto-

-Yo también-

-¿Quieres hacer algo en la tarde?- pregunto Vera al sentarse en su pupitre

-Lo siento pero debo acompañar a Renesmee a Inscribirse en un instituto… creo que este es la primera opción-

-Suerte- dijo rodando los ojos

-no es gracioso-

-Sí lo es-

-lo que quieras-

.

.

.

Golpeamos la puerta de todos los institutos cercanos y ninguno tenía un cupo disponible, el único que quedaba era obviamente el mío. Genial

Renesmee jugaba nerviosa con su celular y miraba a cada segundo el pasillo. Obviamente buscaba al animal de Jacob. Ahora me parece tan pequeña e indefensa… antes solo era un adolescente perversa e incorregible pero ahora hay algo que no me cuadra en todo esto.

-tranquila, Jacob Esta en deportes-

Renesmee abrió los ojos sorprendida y soltó un suspiro

-Supongo que gracias-

-No hay de que…-

Renesmee POV

-¿está bien si voy al baño?, estoy un poco nerviosa-

-Sí, en quince minutos el director te entrevistará asique ve rápido- Dijo Rosalie con una mirada extraña

-Okey-

Corrí por el pasillo y me pare en seco al ver a Jacob practicar en el gimnasio. En mi interior volvieron a renacer todos los sentimientos que tenía hacía él.

¿Por qué había decidido volver aquí?, simple. Por él

No fui para nada madura cuando me escape en la mañana alegando que quería volver a casa el verano pasado, pero ¿Cómo llevar una noticia así? ¡No es nada común!

Deje escapar una lagrima al recordar todas las palabras hirientes que le había dicho cuando me mostro lo que era, el había confiado en mí y yo en cambio eche todo a perder. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Tenía 16 años y estaba asustada… sigo asustada pero es imposible pasar una noche sin soñar con él

"_¡No te me acerques! ¡Tú no eres Jacob, Eres un animal! ¡Un Monstruo!"_

"_No me hagas daño, ¡Aléjate!"_

"_¡Vete!"_

-¿Renesmee?- Pronuncio mi nombre una Voz más ronca que como la recordaba, mi cuerpo entero se paralizo y volvieron a mi todos los temores de antes

Abrí los ojos, ¿Cuándo los había cerrado?...

Me tope con su hermoso rostro, había olvidado los oscuros que podían llegar a ser sus ojos. Me sentí mareada al verlo ante mí, volvía a ser una cobarde

-¿Qué haces aquí?- susurro acercándose aún más -Pensé que jamás volverías…-

-Lo siento- Solté sollozando. De inmediato unos fuertes brazos me rodearon

Hundí mi rostro en su pecho y deje salir todo. Por primera vez no me contuve. Ya no era la misma de antes… ya no había rastro de esa chica rebelde y dura que no le importaba nada ni nadie

-Lamento haberme ido de ese modo- dije mirándole directo a los ojos

-Tenías miedo- dijo no como una pregunta

-Sí- admití avergonzada -No sabía cómo reaccionar, y… lo lamento tanto Jake-

-creo que debí habértelo dicho de otra manera-

-no te hubiera creído-

-pero no hubieras escapado, no habrías dicho esas cosas y…-

-No me hubiera dado cuenta de lo difícil que es estar sin ti- dije tomando su rostro con mis dos manos -Soy una estúpida y jamás me perdonare haberte tratado así y…-

-Shhh- coloco un dedo sobre mis labios silenciándome pero rápidamente sus dedos fueron reemplazados por el suave roce de sus labios

Sentí de nuevo ese hormigueo en mi vientre y no me resistí. No podía negarlo… todavía amaba a Jacob y ahora más que antes

-Pedía todas las noches porque volvieras-

-y yo porque me perdonaras-

-No vuelvas a hacerlo jamás, no podría soportarlo-

-no pretendo hacerlo-

.

Rosalie POV

.

-Todavía no puedo creerlo- dije tomando todo el café que tenía en mi taza de un sorbo

-No es tan fácil de entender-

-Renesmee, te peleaste con toda tu familia, te echaron de tu propia casa por él. ¿Qué más quieres?, ahora dices lo más segura que es el hombre que amas y que otra vez están juntos. Es una locura… lo único que no quiero es que termines igual que el año pasado. Y ten en cuenta que no fuiste la única perjudicada, sino también Jacob y bueno… yo-

-¿Tu?, estás loca ¿Por qué?-

-Le rompiste el corazón al chico más conocido del instituto, yo soy tú única familiar aquí y obviamente todo lo malo iba hacia mí-

-Lo siento-

-Ya, ¡ya! Déjalo… estoy harta de momentos emotivos, me basta con Vera-

-Jacob me conto lo de su embarazo, entre otras cosas-

-¿cosas como que?-

-como que el chico que vi está enamorado de ti. Él dice que es una mala persona Rose, debes alejarte de él. No le conoces lo suficiente como para fiarte de ese Cullen-

-¿Ese Cullen?-

-Sí. Los Cullen no son lo que parecen-

-a ¿y tú si lo sabes?- dije irritada

-Sí, Jacob dijo que…-

-¡Jacob, Jacob, Jacob!-

-¡El tiene razón! ¡No te acerque a Los Cullen! No sabes nada…-

-Basta Renesmee, no te conviertas en la odiosa de antes-

-Solo hazme caso. Por favor, son peligrosos-

-¡¿Peligrosos! ¡POR DIOS! ¿Has visto a Jasper?- negó con la cabeza -¿O a Bella?-

-No-

-Ni siquiera habla con los demás, no hace nada malo… es una buena persona… ¿Qué peligro podría ser para mí?-

-Yo solo sé que no son de fiar-

-Lo tendré en cuenta cuando me coloquen un cuchillo en la garganta para robarme la "Fortuna" que gano en la tienda-

-¡Mierda Rosalie es Verdad!-

-¡Cállate! ¡No sabes nada de Emmett Cullen!-

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto mi padre haciendo que ambas nos calláramos automáticamente

-Nada- respondí cruzándome de brazos

-Se llevaran bien ustedes dos, no sé como lo harán pero dejaran de ser unas niñas tan mal criadas. Y tu Rosalie da el ejemplo…. Eres la mayor-

-lo que quieras- respondí cansada

-Lo harás niña ¡¿Me escuchaste!- grito como lo hacía cuando quería golpearme

Apreté los ojos resignándome a recibir una bofetada pero no llego… suspire aliviada y corrí hacia las escaleras

-Rose…-

-Déjalo así- respondí cerrando la puerta de mi pieza

* * *

Hola Gentee! (: no se esperaban un Renesmee POV? (:

Y Sí... Emmett si seguia a Rose, Dijo qe por algún motivo no logro verla más.. Chan, Chan! Porque! Adivinen. esta fácil... tambien tubimos una pequeña explicacion de la relacion de Jacob y Renesmee.. por si no entendieron...

Renesme es una tontilla adolescente y Jacob le confiesa que es un licantropo y no encontro mejor manera que transformarse frente a ella... Pues Ren se asusto y se escapo xd pero volvio... obviamente jacob sabe lo que son los Cullen y por eso Ren le advierte a Rose... y bla bla bla (:

Muchisimas gracias por Los _reviews_! **SON LAS MEJORES**!

he actualizado harto no?... Pues lamento avisarles que... no podre subir capi hasta el proximo finde... se me viene esta semana a **FULL**! examenes, pruebas, dicertaciones, trabajos... y esto de escribir me absorbe! jajajajj me emto en el pc y no slago más ! (: me encanta ¿y que? pero mis notas van bien asiqe quiero terminar dignamente! (: aksjaskkajskja

muchisimas gracias a esas personitas que se dan el tiempo de escribir un comentario! creoq ue a estas alturas saben lo importante que es para mi!

bueno creo que no se me olvida nada... Saludos a todas y cada una de ustedes... (Milii, porfis actualiza tu fic! :D )

me despido con los siempre adorados...

_+Besos psicoticos_

**Conni.-**


	11. El que busca la verdad

#Los personajes obviamente pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer**, Yo solo **ocupo a los personajes que no supo aprobechar**!

* * *

Capitulo número 10:** El que busca la verdad corre el riesgo de encontrarla**

.

_Rosalie POV_

Sentí como mi rostro cambiaba y se convertía en la fiel muestra de confusión, frustración y sorpresa.

Se veía tan serio caminando hacia donde estaba parada que me daban ganas de poder leer su mente en un intento de entenderle un poquito, solo lo más mínimo me ayudaría a comprender que quería conmigo.

Use toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no acercarme a él y preguntarle qué ocurría, en cambio deje volar mi mente y me encerré en mis propios pensamientos… ya vería que haría con él más tarde

Por alguna razón recordé los días que solía salir a caminar con mi madre, tan solo caminábamos tomadas de la mano y eso me hacía completamente feliz, para mí, mi madre era la mejor y creo que lo sigue siendo… aunque ya no esté conmigo.

Todo sería tan diferente si supiera tomar las decisiones correctas, es tan difícil decidir que es correcto y que no lo es. Sobre todo cuando todo depende de ti…

¿Alguna vez podré ser capaz de hacer algo bien…?

-Hola- susurro una voz muy cercana a mi -¿estás bien?-

-¿Por qué preguntas?- respondí algo fría

-No lo sé, pero algo me dice que estas en otro lugar- suspiro y luego continuo -A veces suelo teletransportar mi cabeza a otro lugar… bueno la mayor parte del tiempo según Jasper, aunque él cree que solo teletransporto mis neuronas-

-Yo también creo eso- dije riendo ¿Cómo era capaz de sacarme una sonrisa tan fácil?

-eso está mejor-

-¿Qué…?- pregunte abriendo los ojos y dejando de ignórale

De inmediato me sonrió y vi ese brillo juguetón en sus ojos

-Me encanta que sonrías-

-gracias- respondí sintiéndome como una idiota

-¿no me preguntarás porque estaba en tu casa ayer?-

-¿Me contaras la verdad?- el asintió con la cabeza -¿Que hacías espiándome como un delincuente psicópata desquiciado afuera de mi casa?-

-Yo- Risas, ¿Qué le parecía gracioso? -Ok… Quería hablar contigo-

-dijiste que por alguna razón dejaste de verme, que no sabías de mi. ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?-

-Creo que te lo contaré en otra ocasión, pero lo más importante aquí es que ya no puedo con esto eres como el chocolate-

-¿¡Que!-

-Eres como una adicción-

-Emmett no entiendo nada, por favor se claro osino me iré a clases-

-Te amo y no puedo estar más tiempo lejos de ti, quise cuidarte alejándote de mí pero es imposible-

-yo… yo… es que…-

-Tú me quieres-

-¿eso es una pregunta o una afirmación?-

-¿Qué crees tú?, Rosalie- ¡Oh! Uso mi nombre completo como le pedí ayer - al principio me costaba comprenderte del todo pero ahora te conozco mejor que a mí mismo-

-apenas nos conocemos-

-¿Y…? no puedes obligarte a querer a alguien, solo sucede-

-Yo… no sé qué decir-

-no digas nada, por favor-

Y ocurrió lo que había querido volver a hacer hace tiempo, ¿Cómo diablos unas palabras pueden cambiar todo lo que pienso?

Deje de pelear con esto y desconecte mi cerebro y me deje guiar por el movimiento de sus suaves y fríos labios.

-es hora de volver a clases- dijo apoyando su frente contra la mía

-Ok pero antes necesito saber que ocurrirá con todo esto-

-con "esto" te refieres a nosotros- asentí con la cabeza -Seremos absolutamente todo lo que tú quieras, no te obligare a nada-

-Ok. Es hora de volver-

Emmett espero que me parara y camino a mi lado, por alguna razón desee que tomara mi mano solo un instante…

Sin pensarlo bien alargue mi mano y tome la suya pero se sorprendió y la retiro dejándome con la mano estirada hacia él… como supuse estaba completamente frío.

Estire mi mano más hacía el pero retrocedió, ¿Qué diablos pasaba?

-No creo que eso este bien- dijo rascándose la cabeza

-dijiste que seríamos todo lo que yo quisiera y en este momento quiero esto- tome su mano y entrelace nuestros dedos

-te dije que no era una buena idea- dijo cerrando los ojos

-¿Después me contarás el porqué?- dije apuntando a su mano con mi cabeza -Tu sabes a lo que me refiero-

-¿No te molesta?- pregunto desconfiado

-En absoluto-

-Entonces lo haré… pero debes saber que no será fácil y que…-

-Recuerda- le indique tomando su rostro con la mano que tenía libre -Ya firme el contrato y no me retractaré-

-Rose-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Qué tan fuerte eres?-

-Lo suficiente-

-¿tanto como para aguantar cualquier cosa con tal de estar conmigo?-

-Sí-

En realidad deseaba serlo, aunque me muriera de miedo sería fuerte…

.

.

.

-¿Nos vemos en la tarde?-

-Por supuesto- respondí contra sus labios

-Te Quiero- susurro antes de besarme por última vez y caminar de vuelta a su salón

Cuando entre al salón pude ver que compartía clases con algunos de los Cullen, por supuesto nos observaron todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos y aún cuando Emmett se fue no dejaron de seguirme con la vista.

Me deje caer en mi lugar y Vera aún no llegaba, seguí inspeccionando el salón y me percate de que Bella me miraba con una sonrisa, al darse cuenta que la encontré mirándome bajo la mirada y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Edward. ¿Por qué no podían ser como ella?, dejar que esto pase y tome su propio rumbo en vez de interferir como lo hace Edward…

Saque mi cuaderno de apuntes y comencé a garabatear algunas tonterías hasta que sentí a alguien sentarse a mi lado, supuse que era Vera asique no dije nada hasta que…

-Hola Rose- saludo Riley con una Sonrisa tierna

-Hey Riley, hace tiempo que no te veía, ¿Cómo está tu hermano?-

-cada día peor, creo que tendré que buscar a alguien que le haga un exorcismo-

-es pequeño todavía, aguántale solo un poquito-

-eso lo dices porque no lo tienes toda la tarde para ti sola. Pero cambiemos de tema- enarque una ceja y soltó un bufido -odio cuando haces eso-

-es natural-

-Lo sé, te conozco hace tiempo-

-supongo-

-Bueno, quería preguntarte si querías salir conmigo al Cine esta tarde-

-yo…-

-y… ¿Qué dices?-

-quede de hacer planes con Emmett, ¿no me pedirás que le de plantón? ¿O sí?-

-yo te conozco hace más tiempo-

-el me invito primero- pero yo a él le quiero y a ti no… ¡ya! ¿Cómo le diría eso?...

-No me gusta ese Cullen, ¿Por qué él?-

-porque sí, Riley no te pongas pesado. Somos amigos-

-por el momento, se que él encontrará una forma de que le elijas-

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-

-Todos en el instituto lo hemos intentado, ¿Por qué él sería la excepción?-

-¿Tu?-

-Sí, ¿te sorprende?... siempre creí que lo sabías y… no importa. ¡Vamos Rose! ¿Irás al cine conmigo? -

-mmm… Yo…- ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! ¡No no no! ¡No quiero ir contigo! Déjame en paz

-Hola Rosalie- Saludo Edward

-Hola- respondí confundida

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?-

-Claro- respondí solo con la intención de que Riley me dejara en paz, estaba demasiado confundida y sorprendida por su confesión…

Riley se levanto enojado y salió del salón, nunca había faltado una clase y por mi culpa lo estaba haciendo en este preciso momento. Quise levantarme y pedirle que volviera… esto quedaría muy mal en sus registros y teniendo en cuenta que tiene uno impecable que lo ayudara a la universidad…

-no te preocupes por él, encontrará la forma de que nadie se entere-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-llámalo intuición-

-Ya… gracias por salvarme de Riley, ahora vete… no tienes porque hacer esto, sé que no te gusto para nada-

-No era eso, es solo que quería disculparme por mi conducta anterior, no debí tratarte así. Lo siento de verdad-

-Está bien-

-Ok, supongo que te veré luego-

-eso creo- dije pensando en Emmett

Miré mi reloj, ¡Diablos! Faltan unas 6 horas para poder estar con él y me diga la verdad

-Suerte con eso- dijo levantándose y yendo con Bella

Aunque tenga que torturar a Edward Cullen sabré como está al tanto de todo, en el próximo receso iré a su casillero a ver si tiene una bola de cristal…

* * *

¡Actualización Flash! Perdon pero no tengo tiempo para nada, son las 23:12 de la noche y debería estar estudiando Biología.. :S Ya estamos con las últimas pruebas y Necesito subir el promedio u.u

Ya saben, Actualizare a penas tenga un tiempito libre! Se les quiere mucho... (:

No olviden dejar su **R e v i e w **

_+Besos Psicoticos_

**Conni.-**

(09-11-2010)


	12. Confesiones

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Stephenie Meyer**... Yo dejo a tras a Edward y Bella y ocupo los personajes que poco inteligentemente no supo aprobechar.

* * *

Capitulo Número 11: **Confesiones**

**.**

_Rosalie POV_

Pequeñas gotas de agua caían del cielo empapando la chaqueta color marrón que llevaba en ese momento, deje de pensar y no me permití sentir miedo por lo que iba a ocurrir… le mire directamente a los ojos y supe que no debía temer, él iba a estar conmigo y me diría la verdad. Era difícil ignorar el dolor de estomago que sentía a causa de los nervios pero lo hice, tome su mano y empezamos a internarnos en el bosque…

El color verde nos envolvió y la lluvia cesaba por momentos, el aroma del bosque era algo extraño, aunque viviendo en Forks toda mi vida jamás sentí simpatía por esté lugar… por alguna razón en este preciso momento empezaba a familiarizarme con el bosque, los arboles, la tierra húmeda… todo formaba parte de mi

Sentía que el tiempo se detenía y temía que no lográramos hablar antes de que volviera la lluvia, lo medite antes de hacerlo y me pareció lo correcto.

Me detuve y tome la mano que tenía unida con la suya.

-Me parece bien aquí- dije tratando de parecer segura… funciono para mi suerte

-Está bien, ¿Qué quieres saber?-

-Todo-

Emmett se removió incomodo y se sentó en el suelo ensuciando sus pantalones, ¿tan nervioso estaba?

Decidí infundirle valor y me arrodille quedando a su altura, aún sentado era más grande.

Emmett al ver lo que estaba haciendo estiro su brazo y me acerco a él haciendo una cuna con sus brazos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí completamente segura… y querida

Estaba tan cerca que podía ver lo hermoso que era su rostro, labios rectos y suaves, ojos dulces… era completamente perfecto

-Dije que era lo suficientemente fuerte-

-lo Sé, eso es lo que me asusta… nada de esto es fácil y quiero que lo entiendas como es. Esta es la primera vez que me encuentro en esta situación y…-

-Tranquilo- susurre acercándome más a su cuerpo -estoy aquí y no iré a ningún lado… no hasta saber la verdad-

-Diablos, nunca pensé que fuera tan difícil- susurro frotándose las sienes -Ahí voy pequeña, solo escucha… no interrumpas-

-Está bien, adelante Emm-

¡¿Emm! ¡Cómo diablos de me ocurre decirle así!, de inmediato noto mi error y sonrió, en realidad no era un error… deseaba nombrarlo como cuando sueño con él

-He pasado mucho tiempo solo y nadie ha logrado volverme loco como tu Rose, desde el primer momento que te vi no deje de pensar en ti… me pase todo un día investigando como te llamabas y donde vivías, te seguí y comprobé que era verdad, ahí sentí un alivio enorme. Al fin supe que estabas bien, en tu hogar… volvía en las mañanas para verte salir al instituto, como corrías al carro de tu amiga es lo más adorable que he visto en mi vida- trate de preguntarle porque lo hacía pero de inmediato hizo un gesto con la mano y continuo- eres tan frágil- susurro acariciando mi mejilla, hice un gesto de disgusto y se echo a reír -aunque no lo creas, lo eres. Y mucho. La primera vez que vi que te habían golpeado quise asesinar al que lo hizo, Edward y Alice me encerraron todo un día hasta que me tranquilice, no sabes lo difícil que fue-

-lo siento-

-no tienes que pedir disculpas, no has hecho nada malo. A veces creo que todo esto está mal y créeme, he tratado de alejarme de ti en muchas ocasiones pero es imposible. ¡Veme Aquí!- dijo con las manos en alto, no pude evitar sonreír -pero no es necesario que te hable de lo obsesivamente importante que eres para mí, estamos aquí en medio del bosque por otro motivo y muy diferente-

-por esto- susurre besando su mano -no es normal, me asusta pensar que hay algo mal en ti-

-creo que así lo es-

-¿es algo malo?- hizo un gesto confuso -de alguna forma has mejorado mi vida Emmett Cullen, no digas que hay algo mal porque no te creeré. Me he pasado años evitando a los chicos porque temía que pudieran hacerme daño, no lo he demostrado pero es así. No pienso dejar que esto se arruine y te vayas por mi reacción, aceptaré cualquier cosa, lo que sea y todo eso lo hare por ti. Porque eres el único que ha llegado a mi corazón realmente, sinceramente no conozco demasiado de ti pero no me importa… no me importa lo que eras antes, si no lo que eres ahora, en este preciso momento-

-No soy como los demás- dijo alejándose un poco de mi -he luchado contra esto por años y no hay nada que pueda hacer… yo soy…- se paro y me dejo sola -soy…-

-Emmett-

-Soy un vampiro Rose, eso es lo que soy-

-¿un vampiro?, esto no es un juego Emmett, esas cosas no existen… si no querías contarme lo que pasa…-

-Dijiste que aceptarías lo que soy ¿no?- dijo dándome la cara al fin

-Sí-

-¿entonces?, ¿Por qué crees que estoy haciendo esto tan difícil?-

-Yo…-

-Mi piel es helada, tú misma lo has comprobado… no sabes el control que tuve que tener cuando te bese ese día que tenías el labio roto-

-¿mi sangre?-

-fue lo más excitante que he hecho, tu sabor es impresionante-

-yo no sé qué decir, necesito un momento-

Camine hacia un árbol y me senté allí, no me importo lo mojado que estaba, de a poco sentí como mi ropa se humedecía… ¡maldita lluvia!

Esto es… ¿Dios, como mentiría en algo así?

No… no puede ser verdad… son solo mitos

¿y si fuera verdad?, pero…

.

.

.

-Te creo- dije corriendo hacía él

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?...

Tome sus brazos y le abrase como si la vida se me fuera en ello

-te demoraste un poco- respondió riendo y devolviéndome el abrazo

-¿Qué más esperabas?, esto es lo más loco que he escuchado en mi vida-

-debe ser porque estás loca, te acostumbras a ello-

-Lo mismo digo-

-¿quieres que te muestre algo?- pregunto con los ojos brillantes -algo así como una característica vampírica-

-está bien, ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-me convertiré en murciélago- respondió adoptando una posición extraña

-¡Al carajo!- dije en un chillido ¿Cómo mierda lo haría?

-¡deberías ver tu cara!, ¡Vamos Rose, eso es imposible!-

-¡¿estabas jugando conmigo!- grite irritada

-No te enojes muñeca- dijo en mi oído abrazándome tan rápido que no fui consciente de ello

-¡Qué diablos! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-

-no puedo creer que creas que me podría convertir en un murciélago. Esas cosas son asquerosas… hay otras cosas que podemos hacer y son mucho mejores-

-a si… ¿algo como qué?-

-Soy prácticamente indestructible, como superman… pero a mí no me mata la criptonita sino que me descuarticen y me quemen-

-¡Callate!-

-es verdad- dijo riendo, tonto -además soy el más fuerte de todos, somos increíblemente rápidos y…-

-¿somos…? Eso quiere decir que…-

-Sí, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella… todos y hay más… pero no son como nosotros-

-¿Qué comen?- pregunte con la viva imagen de un vagabundo en sus manos, había evitado eso pero era imposible

-No nos apetece la comida humana, está claro… y en casi lo único real de los mitos es que nos alimentamos de sangre…- abrí los ojos como paltos ¿sangre?... -de animales-

-No matan personas- repetí más calmada

-exacto, pero hay vampiros que si lo hacen… ellos son peligrosos y por anda del mundo te acerques a ellos-

-¿Cómo los reconoceré?-

-Piel branca, ojeras moradas, súper guapos-

-Ok, Ok… entendí señor humildad-

-es en serio, jamás pongas en peligro tu vida-

-pero estando contigo… ¿Cómo?... yo soy humana y tu… no-

-he pensado en eso todos los días... por eso Edward no quería que estuviéramos juntos, el quiere que tu sigas con tu vida normal, conozcas gente, te enamores, formes una familia… todas esas cosas son imposibles estando conmigo-

-se lo agradezco demasiado, hacedlo saber pero… yo te quiero a ti… la verdad es que… ¿y si yo me convirtiera?-

-Dolería mucho-

-no importa-

-olvídalo, esta contra las reglas-

-No me dejarás morir, en algún momento lo harás Emmett Cullen y quiero que lo hagas tú-

-estás loca-

-lo sé, ya lo harás… me importa un carajo esas reglas que no se cuales son pero sinceramente me importa un rábano-

-estás loca- dijo tomando mi brazo y apegándome a él -y me encanta-

Suspire inconscientemente y Emmett me abrazo aún más fuerte

-¿Volvemos?- pregunto sonriendo, afirme con la cabeza. El tomo delicadamente mi rostro y me beso. Se sintió condenadamente bien, ya no había nada que interfiriera entre nosotros… bueno casi nada, aparte de vampiros y otras cosas de las que no tenía conocimiento. Sinceramente no me importo -Perfecta- susurro mirándome directamente a los ojos

En silencio volvimos hacia la carretera, ya no había nada que decir… las palabras sobraban.

Me sentí tan bien hasta que tuve un mal presentimiento, tube una imagen flash de Renesmee en mi casa, hoy era Viernes, día de juego de papá

-Renesmee- dije con terror

Le harán daño… ¡Ren! Eso era de lo que se refería, ella sabía lo que es Emmett y los demás Cullen…

Rogué a dios para que ella estuviera con Jacob

* * *

No tengo perdon de Dios! ): Sorry por no actualizar, se que digo esto en todos los capitulos pero se me hace imposible... no dispongo de nada de tiempo y estoy adaptando un libro a un nuevo fic, sera un Renesmee&Jacob asique estoy emocionada, les advierto que será diferente porque en si la trama del libro es otra... tiene romance, misterio, humor, y algo que no puedo sacar porque es lo que le da el puntapie inical al libro.. sexo. no es especifico pero tendra algunas palabrotas, repito es cosa del libro, lo lei recientemente y me encanto. (: espero que a ustedes igual... no se preocupen no hablara de sexo todos los capitulos ni habran lemmons tan fuertes, solo cosillas poco especificas... creo S:

creo que todos esperabamos este capitulo, me encanto lo de convertirse en murcielago... (: ¿que pasará con Renesmee! ? :O

**No dejen de Leer y nos vemos dentro de 10 reviews** (se las pongo dificil ! suerte con ello! Ja. )

_+Besos Psicoticos_

**Conni.-**


	13. Encuentro

Los personajes no me pertenecen... ¿es necesario decirlo en todos los capitulos?

* * *

Capitulo Número 12:** Encuentro**

.

_Rosalie POV_

Mientras corría solo podía concentrarme en la Larga Cabellera que tenía a escasos metros de mí. No fui consiente cuando Emmett paró en seco y me baje como loca de Su Jeep al ver a Ren en la entrada de la casa, Corrí más fuerte aún y abracé a Renesmee. Ella me miro confundida y de inmediato Jacob se interpuso entre nosotras y Emmett quien caminaba a paso lento, acercándose sigilosamente

Renesmee tomo mi rostro con las dos manos y buscaba algún signo de que estuviera lastimada ¿acaso no entendía que ella era quien corría peligro?

-Hoy es Día de Juego- susurre tratando de calmar mi agitada respiración -No querrás estar aquí, me preocupe demasiado, creí que estabas allí dentro y…-

-Tranquila Rose- respondió abrazándome aún más fuerte -¡Dios pensé que te había pasado algo!-

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué…?- mierda, la respuesta era clara. Emmett Cullen

Gire mi cabeza siguiendo la trayectoria de la mirada de Ren y me tope con la imagen de dos hombres enormes mirándose con odio y asco.

Gire sobre mis pasos y me pare junto a Emmett jalando de su brazo

-¡Aléjate de ella Cullen!- Amenazo Jacob apuntándome

-Maldito perro, este no es tu territorio- respondió Emmett dejándome fuera de la discusión, ¿Por qué diablos le decía perro?

-Emm- susurre tomando su mano, de inmediato me miro directo a los ojos -No es necesario-

-Claro que lo es Rose, el no tiene derecho sobre mi aquí-

-¿De qué hablas?, ¿Derecho de qué?-

-No es seguro que estés cerca de él Rose- Ren se aproximo a mí y me jalo hacia ella -Vamos adentro-

-Renesmee, no sabes nada. Emmett no podría hacerme daño-

-¡Llévatela!- rugió Jacob

Emmett se acerco a mí y Jacob le empujo moviéndole apenas unos centímetros, el rostro de Emm se descompuso y devolvió un golpe más fuerte aún, haciendo que solo se moviera casi medio metro. Vi claro las intenciones de Jacob, quería lanzarse sobre Emmett

-¡Terminen ahora!- grite empujando a Jacob y abrazando a Emmett -Vámonos, por favor- suplique a Emmett ocultando mi rostro en su pecho

-no hagas esto Rose, hay cosas que tu nunca entenderías- Renesmee se acerco a mí y Jacob la detuvo

-¿Qué cosas no entendería?- respondí irritada

-No puedo…-

-Tú y Jacob son los que no entienden nada-

-Esto es una estupidez Rosalie, ¿harías esto si tu madre estuviera aquí?-

-No metas a mi madre en esto-

-nunca controlas tus acciones, haces las cosas sin pensar y todo resulta siendo un desastre como ese día cuando…- callo, lo único de quería escuchar por tanto tiempo quedo en la nada

Sentí como algo se quebró en mi interior

-¡¿Cuándo mi madre murió!, ¿eso es lo que querías decir?... ¡Que fue mi culpa que ella me siguiera!, ¡Que fue mi jodida culpa que el coche…! ¡Que por mi culpa murió mamá!- grite sintiendo como las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas

-Yo no… no era eso lo que quise decir, yo…-

-Me quedo claro lo que querías decir, lo que todos piensan y nadie se atreve a decir- al decir esto último sentí el frio tacto de Emmett en mi mejilla, eso me obligo a mirarle

Por cómo me miro supe que quería que nos fuéramos de allí

-Rose- susurro Renesmee pero le ignore, estaba concentrada en los brillantes ojos que tenía frente a mí

Dejé que las últimas lágrimas bañaran mi rostro y Emmett tomo mi mano haciendo que el dolor se fuera solo un poco… era difícil ignorar algo que yo también creía

-¿Vamos a mi casa?- pidió al mismo tiempo que volvía a acariciar mi mejilla -no puedes quedarte aquí esta noche-

-lo sé- susurre secando mis mejillas

-Cullen esto no quedará así- dijo Jacob rompiendo la tranquilidad que me había embargado gracias a Emm -Sabes las consecuencias que tendrá-

-Tranquilo, mi sangre seguirá en el mismo lugar- dije con rudeza provocando que el rostro de mi prima y su novio quedaran desfigurados por la sorpresa -Llévate a Renesmee y tráela en la mañana-

-¿lo sabes?- pregunto Ren confusa, algo enojada

-Sí, la diferencia entre ustedes y nosotros es que hablamos las cosas- respondí con todo el veneno que creí posible

No obtuve respuesta, fue un golpe bajo para ellos pero no me importo. Si bien su relación fracaso porque mi prima no fue capaz de hablar sinceramente con Jacob eso no pasaría con nosotros… no lo permitiría

-No te preocupes por ellos- dijo Emmett ya dentro de su Jeep -Estarán bien-

-Ojala- respondí mirando mis manos

-Nada de lo que crees es verdad, Nada fue tu culpa Rose-

-¿Lo sabes?, digo… lo de mi madre-

-Sí, créeme… no fue culpa de nadie-

-es lo que más deseó-

-No hace falta desearlo- respondió tomando mi mano

-Gracias-

.

_Renesmee POV_

-No quería que todo terminara así- dije apegándome más al pecho desnudo de Jake

De una u otra forma Rose tenía razón, ella no era como yo. Tiene el coraje para decir y hacer las cosas que quiere, no tiene miedo…

Pero… ¿Cómo puede estar cerca de un vampiro?, esas cosas… Matan! Asesinan personas para poder seguir en esta tierra. Es… repugnante

-No hay nada que puedas Hacer, no puedes luchar contra lo que está pasando- respondió apartando el cabello que cubría mi rostro

-Pero ella no está a salvo con esas cosas-

-No lo sabemos, pero por el momento debemos proteger a la reserva…-

-Prométeme que no dejarás que algo le pase- le interrumpí -Es mi prima y la quiero de verdad, si algo llegara a pasarle…-

-Tranquila- susurro -Pequeña, no le pasara absolutamente nada, lo prometo-

-Gracias Jake, por todo-

-ahora duerme, mañana veremos que hacer con los Cullen-

Sí hay alguien en quien confiar es Jacob, debo admitir que me dio terror verlo enfrentarse a ese vampiro… lo único que pedía era que no pasara a mayores y gracias a dios así fue.

Además Jake no está solo, tiene a Embry, Quil, Collin, Paul y a algunos otros que no recuerdo sus nombres… nada puede pasarles, Esas cosas no podrán dañar a Rose estando tan cerca de los Licántropos…

Sí hay alguien que debe tener miedo son esas cosas, ellos son los que no deberían estar aquí, Jake y los demás solo protegen a las personas inocentes…

Solo hacen lo correcto

-Prométeme que no te acercarás a ninguno de ellos- la voz de Jake sonó más ronca de lo normal -No te perderé por segunda vez-

-Lo prometo… pero tú debes cumplir la tuya- respondí imaginándome miles de formas como podrían hacerle daño a Rose

* * *

Holaaa! Actualización FLASH! (: Tengo que estudiar Filosofía D:

AVISO! Vean mi nuevo Fic! Aqui el enlace (Sin espacios)

http :/ www. fanfiction. net/s/6480811/1/ El_Hombre_Perfecto

Allí estan todas las explicaciones y el Summay se los adelanto:

**"El Hombre Perfecto"**

**Summary: Renesmee y tres amigas entre bromas deciden hacer una lista de como sería su hombre perfecto, Pero un detalle desencadena una verdadera pesadilla. Peligro, Romance y Obviamente un Apuesto pero irritante vecino, Jacob Black demostrará que nada es lo que parece**

No olviden su **Review!**

_Odien la Filosofía por no darme tiempo de Escribir_

+Besos Psicoticos

Conni.-


	14. Bella

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie M. La historia, pues es mía... (:

* * *

Capitulo Número 13: **Bella**

_._

_Rosalie POV_

-¿estás seguro?- vacile en la entrada de la puerta, el mostro una sonrisa divertida y me jalo hacia dentro

-Claro, ¿Qué podría pasarte?- pregunto con sarcasmo

-Absolutamente nada, este es el lugar más seguro de todo el mundo- respondí rodando los ojos

-¡Vamos Rose! ¡¿Acaso le temes a los Vampiros!-

-¿Yo?, ¡por favor Cullen!-

-Esa es mi Rose-

¡DIOS! Me dieron ganas de gritar cuando dijo "Mi Rose", sus ojos estaban más brillantes de lo habitual y la sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro… Ojala los demás piensen igual que Emmett, ¡OH claro! Edward vendrá corriendo a abrazarme y a invitarme un café… hablaremos del instituto y de las cosas que nos gustan, me presentará a Isabella y Luego a el doctor Carlisle y a su esposa…

-Vamos a mi Cuarto- ordeno remolcándome. Olvide completamente lo que estaba pensando antes al sentir su mano en mi cintura

Obedecí y me dedique a inspeccionar su casa, era hermosa… habían cosas que parecían muy antiguas y otras de última tecnología… es totalmente irreal ¿Cuándo me metí en esto?

Solté una risita con tan solo evaluar la situación, Yo en una casa llena de vampiros… ¡Diablos estoy mal de la cabeza!

-¿Qué...?- pregunto haciendo un puchero

-Nada- respondí inclinadome hacia él, me detuve a unos pocos centímetros de sus labios y Emmett acorto la poca distancia que quedaba, me encanto que lo hiciera

Sus labios se movían más ansiosos, seguí su ritmo y me perdí en los húmedos roces de su lengua sobre mi labio inferior, quise explorar un poco más de lo normal y aventure mi lengua solo un poco… La respuesta me volvió loca, exploro cada centímetro de mi boca llenándome de él

-Perdón- alguien carraspeo haciendo que me separara de él y subiera las manos de Emmett, que a esas alturas iban cerca de mi muslo

Me acerque a Emm y mire a la hermosa mujer que tenía frente a mí. Solo el verla me hacía sentir ternura por ella, además su cabello color caramelo me recordó a mamá

Sonrió apenada por la forma en que nos encontró y beso a Emmett en la mejilla, supuse que ella era su madre, Esme

-Es un placer conocerte Rosalie- Dijo con una voz suave -Me alegra que Emmett te haya encontrado-

-A mi también- respondí ocultando el rosado que estaban adoptando mis mejillas

- Concuerdo con las dos- Emmett se carcajeo y beso mi mejilla encendiéndolas aún más

-Carlisle ya está por llegar, Tus hermanos están en sus habitaciones… ¿Por qué no vienen conmigo y así Rosalie come un poco de Pizza?, la prepare para ti-

-¡Oh! Gracias-

¿Ella había cocinado para mí?

¿Acaso Emm sabía que vendría con el Hoy?

¿Cómo podría saberlo?... es, imposible

-Nada es imposible- Dijo Edward apareciendo de la nada y sorprendiéndome

¡Qué Diablos!

- Esperaba algo así, nunca creí que acertaría en tu reacción- dijo aún más divertido de lo que parecía anteriormente

Mire a Emm que igual se reía junto a su hermano y decidí hacer algo más drástico. Cerré mi puño y golpee su estomago, era como pegarle a una roca. Perfecto

-¡Rose!- se quejo

-Se que no te duele, que infantil-

-y eso que no lo has visto como realmente es. Parece un verdadero niño pequeño- Esme se despidió con la mano -Ya sabes, Pizza- indico y se marcho

-Creo que tienen mucho de qué hablar, no te recomiendo que salgas, según Alice's Reports lloverá en unos quince minutos-

-Gracias Edd-

-¿Alice's Que..?-

-Una enana de pelo que parece que se electrocuto- se encogió de hombros

-¿Podríamos… ya sabes… Hablar?-

-¡Suerte!- dijo Edward entrando en una habitación, supongo que de la misma que salió cuando apareció de la nada

-No me importa cuánto demores Emmett, me dirás todo ahora-

-Pero…-

-nada de "Pero", Ahora-

-Okey señorita quiero saberlo todo-

Entramos en una habitación enorme, bueno esa palabra quedaba corta… era gigante, los colores y la decoración eran increíbles, habían miles de cosas en grandes estantes de madera color Marrón oscuro, me dio un pequeño escalofrío ver que habían grandes ventanales, era como si cualquier persona que pasaba podría ver absolutamente todo lo que ocurría dentro de la casa… por un momento imagine que podrían descubrir a los Cullen

¿Qué haría sin Emmett?... pues, ni idea

-¿Y?- pregunto sacándome de mis cavilaciones

-¿Qué sucede aquí?, no entiendo nada y sabes a lo que me refiero, quiero la verdad-

-Rose, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de nosotros…. Tienes conocimiento de lo más básico, como lo de la sangre de animal y que no nos convertimos en murciélagos- dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia -¡Hay!- se quejo

-Otra vez que me molestes así te pegaré peor- me cruce de brazos

-enojona…-

-melodramático e infantil-

-Cantinflas-

-Draculin-

Escuchamos unas risitas del cuarto de enfrente y fui corriendo a cerrar la puerta, volví y me senté en el sillón junto a Emmett

-No servirá de nada, tenemos un oído agudo-

-entonces métanse en sus cosas, ¡especialmente tu Edward!- grite

-escuchara de una u otra forma-

-¿Cómo…?-

-lo que pienses él lo sabrá, ¿Cómo crees que sabe todo?, es como la wikipedia de las personas-

-¡mierda! ¿Lee mentes?, no creo que sea psíquico-

-¡Exacto!, me encantas rose, haces todo más fácil-

-qué tontería… ¿Edward lee mentes?-

-Alice ve el futuro y el Emo de Jasper controla emociones… Bella hace una especie de escudito que bloquea a los demás-

-¿Y tú?- pregunte tratando de digerir tanta información

-Soy fuerte-

-Ya sé que eres fuerte…-

-No Rose, Soy muy, muy fuerte… más que superman, linterna verde o cualquier otro súper-

-Okey…-

-¿no me crees?-

-te creo- enarco una ceja -¡Te creo!- Repetí frustrada

Adiós privacidad

-¿Todavía quieres pizza?- pregunto mientras jugaba con un mechón de mi cabello

-Sí, no he comido nada ¿recuerdas?...-asintió afirmando enérgicamente -¿Crees que Ren esté bien?-

-Sí, ese chucho la cuidará-

-¿Chucho?, Emmett no quiero más secretos-

-Esto es más difícil que lo anterior, ese secreto no es mío…-

-¿Lo sabré alguna vez?, es por Ren… me preocupa-

-No lo sé pequeña-

-¡He, Ve por mi Pizza!- le alenté al ver que iba a abrazarme

Es estúpido pero no quería que sintiera lastima por mí, si a Renesmee le pasa algo… pues, o me matan o me mato

.

.

.

Juegos de video, nintendos Wii, miles de DVD, CD'S entre otros hacían una enorme colección en el estante del fondo de la habitación de Emmett, modelos a escala de autos de carrera, clásicos y deportivos llamaron mi atención, si arreglar el motor de mi viejo carro era un placer, ensuciarme con la grasa de uno de los autos reales sería fantástico

-Hola- se anuncio una voz al entrar en la habitación

-Hola Bella- respondí dando la espalda a los autitos -¿Ocurre algo?-

-No, es solo que quería ver si necesitabas algo-

-Oh, gracias. Emmett bajo hace un rato por algo de pizza, ¿se ha demorado no crees?-

-Bueno, ocurrió un pequeño contratiempo y tuvo que ir con los demás a solucionarlo-

-¿Con los demás?-

-Sí, estamos solo las dos-

Ok, esta era mi oportunidad.

-¿Puedo hacerte un pregunta?-

-Claro, siempre que no sea en relación a mi edad-

-No- respondí riendo

-entonces adelante-

Lo pensé un instante, ¿realmente estaba dispuesta a hacerlo?, bueno, si lo pensé es porque deseo que ocurra…

-¿Cómo te convertiste?-

-¡Uh!- dijo riendo -Es algo larga mi historia-

-Estamos solas recuerdas… además no hablamos mucho que digamos-

Bella sonrió y se sentó en el suelo, yo la imite y me crucé de piernas

-"Antes las cosas eran muy diferentes, creo que tenía unos 18 años cuando ocurrió… estaba enamorada o eso creía, él se llamaba Anthony y era hijo de uno de los socios de mi padre… tuvimos una hermosa historia"- me sonrió con amargura - "A mi padre no le causo gracia cuando le confesé que estaba embarazada, eso arruinaría completamente la reputación de la Familia y al ser su única hija era la única esperanza de ayudar a seguir avanzando en la sociedad… Me obligaron a abortar pero no quise hacerlo.

Decidí que no dejaría que ellos lo hicieran y me escape… Anthony me debía esperar en el camino a la cuidad pero jamás llego, le espere por horas y al final de la noche apareció. Con mi Padre.

Trate de esconderme pero era muy tarde, me alcanzaron y trate de zafarme de ellos pero no lo logre. Lo que más me dolió fue que Anthony busco a mi padre y le confesó nuestro plan, se defendió diciendo que ese hijo no era suyo y que solo quería casarme con el por su dinero"- Bella hizo una pausa como reviviendo cada una de las escenas -"Recuerdo que era de noche, Me despertaron y me metieron a un carruaje, El viaje duro casi dos horas y cuando llegamos al destino me di cuenta de donde estábamos… Grite con la esperanza de que alguien me ayudara pero fue inútil, me arrastraron dentro del hospital del que era dueño mi padrino y me hicieron un aborto… después de eso los recuerdos se hicieron confusos y desperté siendo lo que soy. Años más tarde me tope con Carlisle y me ayudo a controlar la sed, al volver a su hogar me presento a su esposa y a Edward"- su rostro se ilumino -"El me hizo olvidar todo lo malo… esto ya no lo vi como un castigo, ahora me doy cuenta que quizás el destino quiso que estuviera junto a él… aunque no conozco al vampiro que me creo le doy las gracias"-

-Lo lamento-

-No lo hagas- dijo formando una linda sonrisa -Yo no lo hago, no lamentare jamás haberme topado con Edward, aunque el camino haya sido un poco tormentoso-

-¿estás enamorada cierto?-

-Sí, Es como que cada día que pasa necesito tenerlo a mi lado, solo tenerlo cerca me hace feliz y sentirlo junto a mí es como…-

-que nada más importa, todo pasa a un segundo plano y solo estas él y tú- complete

-Exacto, ahora Rose… ¿estás enamorada de Emmett?-

¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto que estoy enamorada! De otro modo ¿Cómo arriesgaría mi vida estando rodeada de vampiros?

¡ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE LOCA DE AMOR POR UN VAMPIRO, DIOS SANTO!

¡Amo a Emmett Cullen!

-Eso Creo- respondí en un susurro, claro mi verdadera respuesta salió igual de mi interior y se vio reflejado en el Rojo de mis mejillas y probablemente de toda mi cara

-Lo sabía- respondió triunfante

* * *

_¿Que habra sucedido para que Los Cullen se fueran así?, _:O

Gentee! Al fin actualize! ahahhahaha! estoy feliz, ojala les haya gustado el capitulo! (: perdon por no actualizar pero no había escrito asique no podía hacer nada jajajaj Sorry D:

Gracias por los comentarios y por las fieles lectoras! (: Las Amo de verdad!

Bueno, no sigo haciendoles perder el tiempo. Me Despido.

recuerden... **REVIEWS!**

_+Besos Psicoticos_

**Conni.-**

01-diciembre-2010


	15. Lobos

Personajes & Historia Original _Stephenie Meyer_... Yo no soy ningún tipo de _'escritora' _o algo así. Solo una Adolescente (:

* * *

Capitulo número 14: _¡Lobos!_

.

_Rosalie POV_

_._

Tenía un mal presentimiento, sentía las manos frías y teniendo a Bella paseándose frente a mí de un lado a otro era mala señal…

La lluvia no dejaba ver más allá de los arboles más cercanos y se estaba empezando a levantar una espesa niebla… No sabía donde estaba Emmett, que era de Renesmee o qué diablos fue lo que ocurrió con Emm y Jacob… ¿Qué no era su territorio? ¡Dios Santo! ¿Cuándo me dirán las cosas de una vez? Esto realmente empezaba a hartarme, me sentía tonta, frágil. ¡Eso era lo que más me molestaba! Sentirme frágil, porque aunque no lo quisiera reconocer ¡lo era! ¿Qué posibilidades tendría una Humana contra un Vampiro?... ¡NINGUNA! Era estúpido solo el hecho de pensar en que tendría algún chance en alguna pelea… no alcanzaría a vivir ni 30 segundos…

La única solución a Todo sería transformarme, ¡Sí!

Así no correría peligro de nada, Renesmee no se tendría que preocupar por mi ¡Dios Santo! Nunca me había detenido a Pensar todo lo que significa a Emmett tenerme cerca, tener a mi sangre… ¡santo Dios! Debe ser una tortura… Vera, ese era otro punto importantísimo en todo esto. Prometí estar siempre con ella y las niñas, cuando nazcan todo serán más complicado, pero ahora lo más importante era ver lo de su madre, ella no se la llevaría de aquí. No sin siquiera decírmelo

-¡Rosalie!- grito Bella asustándome -¿Estás bien? Te estaba hablando hace mucho-

-Lo siento, es que… Me preocupa Emmett-

-Rosalie…-

-No Bella- le interrumpí y ella hizo una mueca -Me importa demasiado Emmett como para quedarme aquí esperando a que llegue de no sé qué lugar, ¿entiendes eso?, ¡me preocupa!-

-Lo sé, pero no puedes ayudar en nada-

-¿se trata de mí?- suspire -No me mientas Bella-

-En parte sí… Deja que ellos lo arreglen, Se que Jacob entenderá que…-

-¡¿Jacob! ¿Jacob Black?-

-Yo… No, no quise decir eso…-

-¿Qué tiene que hablar con Jacob?, y ¿Por qué fue con TODOS los demás?-

-Rose…-

¡LA PUSH!

De pronto se me vino a la mente ese lugar, era obvio que estaba allí, y si Jacob se interponía en 'mis' asuntos se las vería conmigo

-Tengo que irme- susurre corriendo escalera abajo

Deslizaba mi mano en la pared mientras bajaba la escalera a toda velocidad, ¡Gracias a Dios no llevaba tacos!

De pronto una ráfaga de viento paso por mi costado y un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda….

-¡Mierda!- Gemí al ver a Bella en la entrada de la casa tapándome el paso

-No puedes salir- me ordeno

-Lo haré- dije segura -y no me lo impedirá nadie-

Avancé desafiante hacia ella y me pare en seco al ver que no se movía, ella dio un paso hacia delante y yo no me moví. Quedamos a solo unos centímetros, pude comprobar lo hermosa que era, pero lo que más llamo mi atención fueron sus ojos. Idénticos a los de Emmett, Dorados

-No lo repetiré Bella-

-Lo siento- susurro

De pronto Bella ya no estaba frente a mi sino atrás tomándome los brazos y arrastrándome dentro de la casa. Use todas mis fuerzas para soltarme pero fue inútil… Grite desesperada, quería que me soltara, quería ver a Emmett.

Con el Pie boté una mesa y un florero se partió en miles de pedacitos, las Rosas estaban esparcidas en el suelo y el agua había manchado un Sillón color crema. Bella se distrajo y aproveche para escaparme. Corrí hacia la puerta pero otra vez estaba allí. ¡Mierda!

Camino hacia mí y retrocedí casi corriendo, estaba tan concentrada en sus ojos mirándome con desaprobación al desafiarla que no note cuando estaba cerca de la pared. Mi cabeza impacto contra la pared tan fuerte que se me escapo un gemido involuntario de los labios. De inmediato lleve mi mano a la cabeza para comprobar si había sangre y mi cuerpo se tenso al notar esa desagradable sustancia Roja en mis dedos. Ya no me dolía ni me importo la sangre, ni siquiera el hecho de que Bella pudiera atacarme, Solo me importo Un enorme Lobo color Arena… me miro fijamente y luego comenzó a gruñirle a Bella. Ella retrocedió y comenzó a alejarse de él

No sé de dónde diablos había entrado, pero habían pequeños pedazos de vidrio en el corredor… ¿Cómo diablos habría entrado sin hacer ruido?

-Vete Rosalie- Grito Bella Desconcertándome -¡Corre!-

El Lobo le gruño y Salto hacia ella, yo no podía moverme. Estaba paralizada

-¡Bella!- grite cuando el enorme lobo la arrojaba contra la pared y esta se trisaba con el impacto

No contuve las lágrimas y me imagine a Bella muerta. Sé que era imposible pero ver su delgado cuerpo volar hacia la pared me asusto… Un ruido ensordecedor me sobresalto y luego vi otro Lobo, este era de color Chocolate y gruño tan fuerte que grite asustada. Los lobos se voltearon hacia mí y luego rodearon a Bella.

-¡No!- grite tomando lo primero que tuve a mi alcance, cuando fije mi vista en el vi que era un adorno de metal. -Aléjense de ella- volví a gritar amenazándolos con el objeto

-No Rose, Vete-

-¡Cállate Bella!- respondí enojada -no dejaré que te hagan daño-

Lance con toda mi fuerza el objeto hacia el lobo color arena al ver que se acercaba a Bella y este gruño… se volvió hacia mí y empezó a correr en mi dirección. Cerré los ojos

-¡No lo vuelvas a hacer Rosalie Lillian Hale!- dijo una voz inconfundible para mí

-¡Seth!- grite corriendo hacia él. Me colgué de su cuello

-¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?- gruño enojado separándome de él. Recién ahora me percataba que estaba solo con unos pantaloncillos negros hasta la rodilla ¿Dónde diablos dejo los zapatos?

-¡¿Qué haces aquí!-

-Ella- apunto a Bella- Te hizo Daño- tomo mi mano que tenía restos de sangre seca

¡BELLA!, la había olvidado. Me voltee y vi que se levantaba y el otro lobo estaba caminando hacia mí

-Seth- gemí al ver el lobo a mi lado

-Tranquila, es Quil. Primo de Jake-

-¡¿Qué diablos dices!- grite

-Por eso no quería que salieras Rosalie, no tenias conocimiento sobre los licántropos.-

-¡¿Lobos! ¿Aquí?-

-Lobos, hijos de la luna… lo que sea-

-Esas cosas no existen- dije enojada

-Los vampiros tampoco- aporto Bella con una sonrisa

-Mierda- retrocedí -Seth, ¿Tu eres uno de ellos?- Seth asintió con la cabeza -¿hay más?-

-Sí, Quil… Embry, Paul, Collin y su hermano que no recuerdo. Hace mucho tiempo me fui de este lugar-

-¿Por eso te fuiste?-

-estaba asustado, dijeron que estando cerca de ellos- apunto a bella -se desataba la fiebre, así que mi madre nos llevo lejos a mí y a Leah-

-Y Jacob en nuestro Líder- Dijo un chico moreno, vestía igual que Seth. Era Quil

Oh dios… ¿Cómo es posible que aún este cuerda con todas estas cosas?

-Esperen- ordene haciendo callar al chico que tenía frente a mí. Lo conocía de vista, nada más -Existen Licántropos, Mierda, ya lo procese- Seth rio ante mi comentario, como si no me conociera… -Se transforman y Todo lo que conlleva toda esa magia y ya. También procesado. Que tú te fueras así como así…- mire a mi amigo -es comprensible, ahora lo entiendo. ¡Pero qué Jacob Black sea su Líder! ¡Jamás!-

-No tengo ningún Líder- afirmo Seth -La cuidad está libre de algún otro Licántropo, pero no de Vampiros. Además Jacob no es mala persona-

-¡Seth! Hablamos del mismo chico que hizo miserable todo un verano para mi ¿aún así dices que no es malo?-

-Estaba así por su Impronta…. El la extrañaba y es inmaduro asique…-

-¿Impronta?, ¡Dios! No quiero saber lo que es si se trata de alguna otra nueva especie. ¡Joder!-

-Los objetos de Imprimacion son Humanos- puntualizo Quil -Son la persona destinada para formar una familia, una Vida. 'Ella se convierte en nuestra vida'-

-haríamos Todo por ella. Absolutamente Todo Rose, Son nuestras almas gemelas-

-¿Te imprimaste?-

-sí- afirmo Seth

-¿Y Camila? ¡Si dejaste a esa niña Te juro Seth Clearwater que te parto la cara!-

-Ella es mi impronta- dijo ocultando una carcajada -me alegra que te agrade hasta ese punto. Partirme la cara, Lindo-

-Estúpido-

-¿Y Jacob?...- medite un segundo -¡Renesmee!- ¡DIOS SANTO!

Ren es la impronta de Jacob, Por eso volvió… ¿Por qué otra razón dejar a TODA su familia por un chico?

-Aprendes Rápido- bromeo Seth

-Tú- apunte a Quil- y tú Seth, Vuelven a Tocar a Bella y les juro por mi Vida que las pagaran-

-ella te hizo Daño-

-No, fui yo sola-

-Yo solo vine por orden de Jacob y me tope con esa 'sorpresita'- se defendió Quil

-¡Que obediente! Se ganaron una galletita de perro- me burle, Bella se rio

-prometí que vendría a ver a Vera y en el camino me tope con esto- Seth se mostro más serio -siempre en problemas Rose… Ahora señorita me acompañaras-

-¿Dónde?-

-A la Push, Jacob quiere Hablar contigo- lanzo Quil y Seth se enojo

-pretendía que mi casa pero si hay una orden del alfa…-

-creí que no tenías un líder-

-decidí volver-

-me alegra- dije mirándole a los ojos. Deseaba con todo el corazón que viera que es verdad

-Sam decidió llevarse a Los niños a pasar unas largas vacaciones. A Camila le pareció una buena idea que me encontrara con mis amigos-

-Amo a esa niña- dije con una sonrisa. Seth me abrazo -necesito un tiempo con Bella. A solas-

-Rose, tenemos que irnos…-

-Seth- rogué -Solo un minuto-

-Solo porque me alegra saber que estas viva-

-Ojala todos pudiéramos decir lo mismo- susurro Quil

-¡Te escuche Perro!- grite lanzándole un jarrón. Se quebró antes de impactar en él -Pagare los daños-

Seth se quedo en la cocina, claramente 'cuidando todo' ya que Quil había corrido fuera de la casa para protegerse de mis ataques. No era el tipo de privacidad que quería pero era lo único que podría obtener

Quería a mi Sethy, me alegraba tenerlo cerca… pero tenía algo pendiente con bella

Suspire ante lo loco de la situación y me encogí de hombros. Bella hizo una mueca y corrí a abrazarla. Ella se sorprendió pero luego se relajo y me respondió el abrazo. Me agrado poder demostrarle mi afecto a Bella. En solo unas horas la quería como a una hermana… que era inmortal -sonreí ante mi pensamiento- me separe de ella y mirando a sus ojos Dorados dije…

-Perdón- ella no parecía entender -Perdón por el desastre que cause, por haberte incomodado y por hacer que casi te lastimen-

-¡qué Va!, no es nada- me sonrió

-Gracias y hablare con Emmett. Después de todo hiciste bien tu trabajo y no me dejaste escapar, hasta que vinieron dos licántropos a buscarme-

-mi vida es triste- dramatizo

-De lo más terrible-

* * *

Heellooooo People!

Al fin subi el capitulo xD me gusto xD tubimos más Bella, y más Seth... **Todabía no se si dejar a Seth viviendo en La Push o no... ¿Que Opinan?**

Bueno, Estoy aburrida, castigada y sin nada entretenido que hacer... Sigo manteniendo lo anterior. La adolescencia es una Mierda! (:

Bueno, creo que me iré a Ver 'Remember me', No me gusta Robert P. pero la pelicula.. sí xD

Saludos y Lean mi otra Historia. _'El hombre Perfecto'_ está en mi perfil... o si no saben como encontrarlo agregenme a Facebook y me piden el Link... - **Coni Cullen O'Shea**

**ya Saben... REVIEWS!** y no olviden responder la pregunta!

_+Besos Psicoticos_

**Conni.-**


	16. Dificultades

Stephenie Meyer! Dios Santo... Todos lo Saben! Yo solo me encargo de darle vida a los Personajes que no supo Aprobechar!

* * *

Capitulo número 15:** Dificultades**

_Rosalie POV_

-No crean que me quedaré de brazos cruzados esperando a que se decidan a dejar todo esto de una vez-

Todos se voltearon con una expresión de sorpresa, Emmett corrió hacia mí y Jacob no pudo hacer menos que soltar un bufido. Renesmee estaba a su lado con la mirada perdida en la Playa… sentí culpa de haberla tratado mal, se veía indefensa y sola sentada con las piernas recogidas rodeadas con sus pequeños brazos

-¿Qué haces aquí Rose?- inquirió Emmett

-Bella ha hecho un buen trabajo reteniéndome, hasta que aparecieron dos Lobos-

-¿En casa?- casi grito

-Sí, tranquilo ella está Bien… creo que cause unos cuantos problemas pero nada que no se pueda arreglar-

-Rose- susurro acariciando mi mejilla -No es bueno que estés aquí-

-¿Por qué?, están hablando de mi. Lo sé-

-¿y Hace la diferencia el hecho de que estés aquí?- pregunto con una sonrisa burlona

-¡Claro!, soy una persona de decisiones firmes. Me tendrán que escuchar-

Camine hacia la pequeña fogata que había a pocos metros, Los 'Lobos' en su forma Humana y como les conocía estaban de un lado y los Cullen del otro. Habían otras personas allí, creo que Billy Black y alguien que no conocía

-Sí esto se trata de mi tendrán que tenerme presente para lo que sea-

-No estás en condiciones de elegir por ti misma- contradijo Jacob

-y tú no estás en condiciones de elegir por mí-

-Solo velamos por tu Bien- interrumpió Billy -No queremos que nada malo te ocurra-

-¿Por qué?-

-a todos nos preocupas- Dijo una voz dulce. No pude sentirme enojada como antes -Querida, tienes que entender que esto no es algo que se vea todos los días-

-Lo sé, Esme.-

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Jacob -¿dejaras esto en nuestras manos?-

-No. Ni siquiera sé porque se preocupan tanto por mí, ¡ni siquiera Tengo sangre Quileute!, soy solo otra persona más-

-Mírala- susurro Jacob sin rastro de Rabia en su voz, solo había pena y Dolor -Mira a Renesmee-

En ese preciso momento mi prima me miro a los ojos, ella los tenía rojos e hinchados. Camine a su lado y me arrodille ignorando completamente la presencia de los demás.

-Lamento hacerte pasar por todo esto- susurre

-No quiero perderte Rose-

-Debes entenderme…-

-No. Él no es para ti- se acerco a mí y me tomo de los hombros -¡Ni si quiera está vivo Rose! ¡No respira!- susurro solo para mí pero estaba claro que todos escucharían

-¿Qué harías si encontraras a la persona que superara completamente todas tus expectativas? ¿Todo lo que alguna vez deséate lo encuentras solo mirándole a los ojos? ¿Lucharías por él?-

-Rose- dijo llorando

-No me importa nada más que él, Te amo a ti y a otras pocas personas pero nada de lo que ustedes tienen se comparan con lo que encuentro en Emmett con solo sentirlo a mi lado. Le quiero demasiado y si me pides un motivo, Solo un mísero motivo por el cual no debería estar con él… pues no encontraría alguno-

-Yo sí-

-Ren, ¿si yo te pidiera que dejaras a Jacob lo harías?- ella negó con la cabeza -Porque le Amas. A mí me pasa lo Mismo, amo a Emmett. No importa lo que sea o lo que alguna vez fue-

-¿Piensas dejar a tu padre solo?- pregunto y no pude evitar soltar una risa amarga -¿A vera?- mi cuerpo se tenso -Se de la promesa que le hiciste, ¿Qué no la dejarías jamás sola?, así no se cumplen las promesas-

-No he dicho que la dejare sola-

-pero piensas convertirte en uno de ellos-

-es la única forma de estar con Emmett-

-Cuando seas como ellos no nos podremos ver jamás, porque si vienes aquí romperás el tratado y la manada podrá hacerte daño-

-es un riesgo que tendré que tomar-

-¡¿Por qué eres tan terca!-

-esta es la primera vez que soy completamente Feliz, no hagas que termine arruinándolo yo misma. Porque no sería capaz de seguir sola-

-me tendrías a mí-

-Mi vida no estaría completa. Porque desde el momento que le vi, él se convirtió en mi vida- bese la frente de mi prima -Te quiero Ren-

Mire a Jacob a Los ojos y Me sorprendí al Ver que no expresaban odio ni rencor, eran de un negro imponente pero nada que indicara que debiera temerle. Toque suavemente su brazo y le susurre _"Se que solo tú sabrás cuidarle". _El comprendió lo que ocultaban mis palabras. No esperaría más tiempo para ser Como los Cullen. El cambio deberá hacerse pronto

-Ya he elegido y No podrán impedírmelo- sentencie y volví por donde llegue

Seth me miro con reproche pero luego me dio una sonrisa sincera. Me acerque a él y le abrace

-¿De verdad lo harás?- pregunto mirándome, yo solo sonreí y le abrace aún más fuerte -Claro que lo harás-

-Ya me conoces-

-No esperaría menos de ti-

-Gracias-

.

.

.

-Me duele no tenerte cerca- dijo Emmett estrechándome contra su pecho

Esta era la primera vez que él entraba en mi casa, lo había hecho por la ventana pero igual contaba. Eche llave a mi pieza antes de que él entrara y me justifique ante mi padre que no quería que me molestaran. Como era costumbre habían amigos suyos en casa, lo más normal hubiera sido que fuera a quedarme con Vera pero lo que Ren dijo en la tarde me taladraba el cerebro.

-Me duele reconocer que quiero que estés conmigo. Para siempre-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque soy un egoísta, te quiero para mí. Te quitare muchas cosas, tendrás que abandonar toda tu vida aquí por seguirme-

-No me quitaras nada, solo escucha-

El ruido de las risas y el chocar de las botellas en el piso de abajo reflejo la miseria en la que vivía, me encogí de hombros y me acurruque junto a él

-no puedo vivir más con esto-

-¿Y tú amiga, Y Seth?-

-Seth me apoya, el sabe las pocas veces que he sido Feliz-

-¿y Vera?-

-Ya veré que hacer, el cambio podrá producirse después de que las niñas nazcan. No la dejaría sola-

Emmett negó suspirando

-realmente eres terca-

-La sangre me Hierve al sentirme impotente. Quiero estar contigo pero tu dudas en hacer el cambio, Quiero estar con Vera pero Dices que no podre si me transformas-

-Las ansias de sangre serán muy fuertes-

-No sé qué hacer. No puedo partirme en Dos-

-Tendrás que elegir. Odio que tengas que hacerlo-

-¿Corazón v/s Razón?-

-Algo así-

-Dispongo de tiempo… podre aclarar mis dudas-

-eso espero… espera, ¿dispones de tiempo?- asentí afirmando enérgicamente -¿Y el instituto?-me encogí de hombros -¿y tu trabajo?-

-hablare con la Señora Newton mañana mismo. Creo que tendré que duplicar mis turnos y…-

-Nada de suplicar turnos, debes descansar y pensar las cosas-

-Tengo cuentas que pagar, debo comprar cosas para la casa-

-nada de Peros, yo pagaré-

-¡Ni lo sueñes Emmett Cullen!, No he sido mantenida durante toda mi adolescencia y no pretendo serlo ahora-

-no te mantendré, solo será una ayuda-

-No quiero Ayudas, sé que puedo hacerlo yo sola-

-¿Sola?-

-No me hagas esto Emmett, ¡Y no coloques esa cara, Por Dios!-

Me voltee para evitar ver su rostro, jamás en mi vida había visto a alguien de su tamaño hacer un puchero tan tierno. Era casi graciosa su cara…

-¡Vamos Rosesitaa!-

-¡Cállate! Nos escucharan- quede frente a frente con él -¿Por qué Yo?- pregunte sin pensarlo, lo tome desprevenido -¿te has preguntado por qué te enamoraste de una persona como yo?-

-¿Una persona como tú?, ¿a qué te refieres?-

-Sabes cómo Soy yo, no evadas mi pregunta-

-Pues… ¿Qué quieres que diga?. Eres perfecta-

-¡¿Perfecta! ¡Vamos Emmett!-

-¡¿Qué!- pregunto indignado -¿No me crees?- negué ocultando mi rostro en su pecho -Eres Perfecta Rosalie Lillian Hale, Eres Hermosa, Dulce, Luchadora, Honesta, fuerte-

-¿Fuerte?, creí que era frágil-

-Tú eres Fuerte, Tu cuerpo es el que es delicado-

-¿Tanto así?-

-creo que podría asesinarte con solo una mano-

-¿debería temerte?-

-Jamás- susurro buscando mis labios -Nunca haría algo que pudiera dañarte, por eso me es tan difícil aceptar transformarte tan pronto-

-Prométeme que lo harás- susurre acercándome a sus labios. Emmett vacilo -Prométeme que estaremos Juntos siempre-

-Lo prometo- sentencio dándome más de él, Había olvidado los suaves que eran sus labios… Sonreí y entrelace nuestras manos.

En unos pocos meses sería como él. Al fin podre estar completamente con Emmett… estaremos tan cerca, pero estaré tan Lejos de Vera y Renesmee… me parte el corazón pensar en ello…

Lo que más me duele es no saber si podre cumplir mi promesa… hace días que no sé nada se Vera y tengo un mal presentimiento.

-¿Estás Bien?- pregunto Acariciando mi mejilla

-Lo estaré- respondí sin poder ocultar mi tristeza

* * *

Hola Gente!

Al fin Pude actualizar! he estado demaciado ocupada! :O auqnue no lo creaaan D:

Awww a Rose se le bienen Momentos dificiles y uno Crucial en la Historia, que espero las deje impactadas! :O lo unico bueno y que jamas me hubiera imaginado (ni yo misma, solo me di cuaneta cuando ya lo habia escrito) es que Seth Apoya a Rosalie! (: esperemos a Ver que ocurre con Vera D: Ojala no sea nada malo... todabía no se xD

Lamento informales que mi tiempo se ve Limitado a tal punto que solo puedo estar en casa despues de las 9 de la noche, llego a Tomar once a darme un Baño y ya no me queda anda de tiempo.. asique tardare en actualizar... Al menos caundo pase la navidad actualizare más rápido. Con mi otro Fic igual... 'El hombre perfecto' tenganme paciiencia xD

Bueno, me despido. Gracias por leer...

_+Besos Psicoticos_

**Conni.-**

**15-12-10**


	17. Le Falle

TODO, TODO, TODO, es de la Señora _Meyer_. ¿Ok?

* * *

Capitulo Número 16: **Le falle**

.

Rosalie POV

.

No me espere en absoluto lo que ocurrió en la mañana, es más creo que nunca lo hubiera imaginado, ni en unos 5 años más. Cuando Renesmee Tuviera unos 26 quizás, pero a los 16 años. Jamás.

Jacob apareció en la puerta de mi Casa y decidido pidió hablar con mi padre. Fueron a la cocina y mi papá no paraba de lanzarle miradas hostiles pero eso a Jacob no le importo. Solo era consciente de su mano entrelazada con la de mi prima… luego se aclaro la garganta y fue directo al Grano.

Mi padre pareció no reaccionar frente a sus palabras en primera instancia pero luego asintió y dijo…

-Si Renesmee quiere no veo por qué tendría que decir que no-

Me pareció irreal que con suma tranquilidad le pidiera autorización a mi padre para llevarse a vivir a Renesmee con él. Después papá me explico, la familia cercana de Ren la había echado por elegir a Jacob, mi padre solo le ofreció un techo, solo por unos meses, después ella vería que hacer con su vida. Y lo decidió. Irse a Vivir con Jacob

Pero si tan solo es una niña… comprendo lo de la imprimacion, que Ren será feliz con él y que Jacob le será Fiel pero aún así es muy pequeña

Luego caí en cuenta de algo importante, quizás Renesmee había decidido alejarse de mí por mi decisión… estaba adelantando las cosas, yo me convertiría en una de ellos pero hasta cumplir mi promesa. Lo decidí anoche… Vera me necesita

Trate de hablar con Ren pero cuando obtuvo lo que quería solo se dio la vuelta y ni siquiera miro atrás. Debo reconocer que me dolió más de lo que alguna vez hubiera esperado. Mi padre me miro por el rabillo del ojo y noto mi decepción… lo único que hizo fue darme un palmadita en el hombro. Era la primera vez que hacia algo tan humano para reconfortarme, solo eso me dijo que realmente sentía verme así.

-Está Bien, debo hacer muchas cosas papá. Volveré a la hora de la cena- susurre y Salí de la casa con rumbo a Casa de Vera

.

.

.

Camine con suma lentitud y cuando al fin llegue note que su madre se subió a un camión y se marcho, le hice señas con las manos pero no me vio. O eso quería creer

Entre sin avisar, ya que la puerta estaba abierta, y camine dándome cuenta de lo que ocurría. No Habían Muebles y Faltaban Todos los Artefactos eléctricos, Televisores, Microondas, equipos de música etc. Entre en la cocina y vi a mi amiga sentada en el suelo llorando, tenía sus brazos rodeando su vientre y sollozaba abrazándose a si misma

No pude evitarlo y corrí hacia ella y la abrase, primero se asusto pero luego me reconoció y se aferro a mi llorando aún más fuerte. Me sentí completamente culpable, debería haber estado con ella, ¡Debería cumplir mi promesa al pie de la letra!

-¡Dijiste que Estarías conmigo!- grito entre sollozos -¡Dijiste que Cumplirías tu Promesa!- gimió dándome golpes en la espalda

Vera Tenía razón. Le había Fallado…

* * *

LO SIENTO; LO SIENTO! pero debía subir esto! D: es cortisimo pero no se que me paso, quise colocarlo (:

No se enojen, las compensare con un capitulo más pronto! (: esque Vera me da tanta Penita! :'(

Chicas, además el Final se viene Pronto... haré los capitulos más largos y pondre todo de Mí! (: **quizas... solo quizas no sea la tipica historia con el Final de un cuento de Hadas... **

Estoy hecha Mierda! Paramore Pierde a Dos Personas Especiales... Pero... Paramore is (Still) a Band!

Nos Leemos!** Recuerden dejar su Comentario dandole Clik al Botón Azul!**

_+Besos Psicoticos_

**_Conni_**

**_19-12-10_**


	18. NOTA AUTORA

Chicas!

Primero que todo... ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Les deceo que esta navidad sea especial para ustedes y sus Familias! Solo les pido que sepan vivir este momento especial de la forma que se merece!, no importan los regalos ni todo lo material que mueve esta fecha... Olviden el consumismo y fijense en lo afortunadas que son! me ha tocado vivir la experiencia de compartir con pequeños niños que tienen muy poco y con solo un jugueete son tan felices, solo con decirles 'feliz navidad' se alegran tantoo! (:

Ahora vamos a lo Nuestro! (:

Ahora tendré más tiempo para actualizar este fic! la verdad me he emocionado demaciado con esta historia.. realmente quiero hacerlo lo mejor posible y para eso necesito tiempo. ya tengo una idea para el final y espero que les guste tanto como a mii! (:

Prometo hacer todo lo posible para terminarlo lo antes posible, ya que en unas pocas semanas más trabajaré y ahi mi tiempo morira! D:

Se les quiere Muchisimo ! Gracias por su apoyo! (:

_Que Dios les Bendiga!_

**Conni**


	19. Nuevas complicaciones

**Stephenie Meyer**! ¿Ok.?

* * *

Capitulo Número 17: **Nuevas complicaciones**

.

_Rosalie POV_

_._

-Debo hacerlo Emmett- susurre acercándome a su pecho, me rodeo con los brazos -Vera me necesita, no sé qué hacer-

-harás lo correcto-

-¿y si lo correcto fuera alejarme de ti?- pregunte con los ojos inundados de lagrimas -No sé si podría…-

-Rose, Te amo y eso no cambiará. Necesitas estar un tiempo con ella, se lo prometiste-

-Lo sé- admití -Pero no puedo estar lejos de ti-

-No iré a ningún sitio. No escaparé, no moriré- sonrió -siempre estaré para ti-

-¿Siempre?-

-Sí, Siempre-

No deseaba que Emmett se fuera pero la puerta principal dio un golpe sordo y supuse que era mi padre. Si él me descubriera con un 'chico' en mi habitación seguro no viviría para contarlo. Abrió la ventana y se alejo sin ninguna prisa.

-Engreído- susurre sabiendo que me escucharía

Obtuve como respuesta unas risitas ahogadas, si era un creído. ¿Quién escapa por una ventana a las 6 de la mañana sin ser visto y oído? Pues él

Entes de salir me detuve a observar a Vera, dormía en mi cama abrazando su vientre… ¿Cuánto tiempo quedaba para que fuera madre? Quizás unos tres o cuatro meses… Dios santo.

No pude evitar pensar como sería si la embarazada fuera yo. Sentí un vacio en el pecho, lo más probable era que jamás lo fuera… la única persona con la que me importaría tener una familia, pues… no creo que pueda. Me sentí egoísta al pensar de esa forma. Nunca sabré como se siente tener una criatura en el vientre, como será ver crecerlo cada día, antojos, noches sin dormir… todo será algo inalcanzable para mi

Una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla y al secarla note que inconscientemente había estado abrazando mi estomago plano. Vacio… Sin vida

Pero no podía sentirme triste, no ahora… no teniendo a Emmett a mi Lado

Abrí la puerta con cuidado para que Vera no despertara y Baje las escaleras para encontrarme con mi Padre acostado en el sillón. Hubiera hecho lo de siempre, Dejarlo allí y volver a mi habitación pero no lo hice, en cambio me acerque a él y note que su polera estaba con manchas de sangre. Eran recientes

-¿Papá?- susurre sentándome a su lado -¿Qué ha ocurrido?- No respondía -¡Papá!-

-Mierda Rose- Gimió incorporándose -No vuelvas a gritar así, me duele la cabeza-

En ese momento se pasó las manos por el pelo y al colocarlas sobre sus piernas estaban cubiertas de sangre

-¿Qué paso?- volví a preguntar, esta vez no espere respuesta. Corrí a la cocina por un paño y se lo coloque en la cabeza para quitarle la sangre -Sangras mucho, deberías ir a un hospital-

-Los hospitales son para gente que puede pagarlos, yo no necesito nada de eso. Estoy bien-

-te has peleado, ¿Quién ha sido esta vez?-

-Kevin, ese estúpido- comenzó a reír -Jamás volverá a molestarme-

-¿Qué has hecho?-

-Le di lo que se merecía, ha jurado con que se vengaría… estúpido. Volveré a partirle la cara-

-Podría hacerte algo… es violento y…-

-Lo que me haga yo se lo haré peor Rosalie, La vida no es cómo crees. Todo es mas difícil, vete a tu cuarto, eres solo una niña… no sabes nada de la vida-

-Pero sé que las cosas no se arreglan a golpes, Tú de eso no sabes anda-

-Rosalie…-

-Silencio- le interrumpí -Vera está durmiendo, Se quedará aquí unos meses-

-¿Qué diablos hace ella aquí?-

-Cuando mamá murió ella fue la única que estuvo conmigo, me apoyo en todo lo que necesitaba, incluso más que tu. Mi padre- reí con amargura -Me necesita y la apoyaré. Nada de Juegos por estos meses, por lo menos no en casa-

-Tú no me impones nada-

-ya lo he hecho-

Le di la espalda y corrí escaleras arriba…

.

.

.

-¿Qué Hay Seth?- Pregunte lanzándole mi mochila -¿Qué haces aquí?-

Había llegado casi media hora antes al instituto. Era viernes, al fin

Deje a vera en la oficina del director y luego fui al aparcamiento a buscar mi mochila. Había vuelto a conducir… eso era una buena noticia, pero la mala, estoy segura, es que ya a estas alturas todo el pueblo debe saber que la Madre de mi amiga se fue del pueblo. Nuevamente odie a la gente de este lugar

-Quise venir a despedirme. Vuelvo a casa-

-¿tan pronto?, ¿no quieres presenciar otra lucha con una vampira?- pregunte recordando el incidente con Bella

-es una oferta tentadora- sonrió -Pero Sam volvió con Los Niños, ya sabes-

-prométeme que volverás-

-Lo haré, pero no por ti- me golpeo el hombro y lanzo mi mochila sobre la escalera de la entrada. No me había dado cuenta cuanto habíamos caminado -Vera me ha pedido que Sea el Padrino de las niñas- sonrió

-¿Tendré que compartirlas contigo?- me queje

-Absolutamente-

-No seas así, puedes tener las tuyas… solo tienes que hacer que tu novia… Bueno, ya sabes-

-Tú también puedes…- Seth aprecio palidecer ante mi reacción -Lo siento, yo no… no quería…-

-Tranquilo- susurre -no pasa nada-

-¿siempre tengo que joder todo, no?-

-Siempre- respondí dejando que Seth me abrazara -¿Seth?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿ese es Jacob Black?- pregunte apuntando a la moto que estaba a escasos metros de nosotros -¿Qué hace aquí?-

-No lo sé, ¡Diablos!-

Mi primera reacción fue quedarme en mi sitio, pero cuando note que Jacob caminaba hacia mi tome mi mochila y acorte el poco camino que nos separaba. Mire por última vez a Seth, me lanzo un Beso y se perdió en la carretera. Iba a pie, lo más probable era que se 'transformara' para llegar más rápido

-Tenemos que hablar-

-No puedo, tengo que ir a clases…-

-Es urgente-

-no me importa, tengo cosas que hacer-

-Es Renesmee- Dijo con dificultad -No sé qué le pasa, no ha podido dormir, está muy pálida, ha vomitado prácticamente toda la mañana-

-¿Por qué me lo dices?-

-Es tu prima- respondió ofendido

-Jacob, no soy médico. Solo soy una Prima a la que ella ha evitado desde la última vez que la vio-

-eres la única persona que tiene, dejándome fuera a mí- suspiro -he hecho todo lo posible, pero…-

-¿la llevaron al hospital?-

-No quiere, allí está el Doctor Cullen. Se niega a ir-

-es tan orgullosa- susurre. Jacob me escucho

-es más que eso, creo que tiene miedo-

-Carlisle no le haría nada, lo sabes. A pesar de su condición él jamás haría algo malo-

-Ella no quiere entender-

Medite la situación un momento. Renesmee era terca y orgullosa, no dejaría que la llevaran al hospital… quizás no querrá verme.

Pero después de todo no puedo dejarla sola… Mierda. ¿Qué pensara Emmett si me ve con Jacob?, o si se entera que iré a la Push. Era un riesgo que me arriesgaría a cometer

-Estaré en la Push en quince minutos-

-Podría llevarte, tardarías menos- apunto a su Harley, maldición era Bellisima. ¿Dónde la habrá sacado?

-No Gracias. Nos vemos allí-

-No tardes- Susurro mirándome por unos segundos. Note que ya no tenía ese color negro intenso en su mirada… se veía apagado, cansado

* * *

**¿QUE TENDRÁ RENESMEE? :O**

El primer Dia Del Año! (:

El capitulo es un Poco Corto, pero Ya casi no tengo tiempo de escribrir! D: Cuando no me Pueda meter aqui lo hare en mi Blog. Es más fácil, asique Visiten mi BLOG! :D

**h t t p : / dreamsilusionesesperanzas . blogspot . com**

Animense a Dejar Review! (: aaa! prometo Subir nuevo capitulo a mi otro Fic! 'El Hombre Perfeto', para las que les guste es Renesmee&Jacob. pero nada aprecido a lo Visto xD **AVISO:** en esa historia habrá Lemmon, Asique si no les gusta... pues ya Avise!

que más?... mm.. Pues contando los Dias para el concierto de paramore! Wiii!

Ya no las Aburro. Mil Gracias Por Leer! Son las Mejores!

_+Besos Psicoticos_

**Conni.-**

**01-01-2011**


	20. Sospechas

Los personajes pertenecen en su Mayoría a Stephenie Meyer, Solo la Trama me pertenece. Solo lo hago por Diversión, es Totalmente Improbable que gane dinero con esto

* * *

Capitulo Número 18: **Sospechas**

_Rosalie POV_

En el momento que puse un pie en casa de los Black me arrepentí de haber aceptado la petición de Jacob. Allí estaban dos pares de ojos mirándome con odio, Rachel y Rebecca.

Decidí no darle importancia asique seguí hasta el fondo del pasillo y espere a que Jacob se dignara a dejarme entrar,_ 'Le diré que viniste'_ fueron sus últimas palabras y se esfumo.

El teléfono sonó y una de las gemelas corrió a contestar la llamada, hablo solo con monosílabos, _'si'_ y _'no'_ fueron sus únicas respuestas hasta que antes de colgar me miro y dijo _'Rosalie está aquí, no entiendo porque. Jacob nos debe algunas explicaciones'._ Quise devolverme y encararlas pero Diablos. La suerte jamás me acompañaba.

El más pequeño de los Black sonrió e indico que podía entrar.

_-Gracias, de verdad-_ susurro antes de que cerrara la puerta

La habitación era simple. La casa no era ni tan pequeña ni demasiado espaciosa, Reneesme estaba acostada en una amplia cama con sabanas blancas. ¿Sería su habitación? ¿O más bien de ella y Jacob?

-¿Por qué viniste?- pregunto yendo directo al grano

-Jacob me pidió que lo hiciera-

Me di cuenta de lo pálida que estaba, era la primera vez que la veía así. Enferma

Me sentí culpable.

-_Es tan Terco_- susurro con una sonrisa

Rodee la cama y me senté en la esquina, no quería que se sintiera intimidada

-me preocupa tu estado Ren, necesitas ir a un hospital-

-Lo Sé, pero… Rose, no quiero ir-

-¿Es por el Doctor Cullen?-

-No- respondió cerrando los ojos, sin embargo le creí

-¿Entonces…?-

Renesmee se removió incomoda en la cama y se levanto para quedar sentada. Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. Odiaba cuando lo hacía de pequeña, siempre significaba algo malo… cada vez que lo hacía terminábamos las dos castigadas. Sonreí ente ese recuerdo

-La última vez que puse un pie en un Hospital me prometí que jamás volvería a uno. Es por eso que estoy aquí-

-Pensé que era por Jacob-

-Claro que es por el- me interrumpió ofendida -Es solo que me hace mal recordar todo eso…- Suspiró tratando de recordar-Le confesé a mi madre que volvería a Forks y solo digamos que no lo tomo muy bien. Mi padre se enfureció, fue como si estuviera frente a cualquier otra persona, no me veía como su Hija, solo gritaba y me obligo a que jamás les dirigiera una sola palabra, quise explicarles porque quería volver y cuando pronuncie el nombre de Jacob papá me golpeo. Juro que jamás sentí un dolor tan grande como ese día, no sé si fue por los golpes o por lo que decía mientras lo hacía… o quizás fue el hecho de que mamá estaba allí, no dijo nada… ella permitió que él lo hiciera-

-Ren- susurre y sin poder evitarlo me senté a su lado y le abrase

-No tengo idea como logré llegar al hospital- susurro llorando y soltando una carcajada

-Pequeña… Dios santo, Debiste denunciarlos-

-no Pude- se encogió de hombros -me curaron las heridas más complicadas y cuando me pidieron que explicara quien me había hecho eso no pude. Simplemente no pude…. Dije que me habían asaltado y que no llevaba dinero asique me golpearon-

-Odio tanto que te haya pasado todo eso, no quería que nadie más viviera lo que yo he sufrido todos estos años-

-Lo Sé- susurro sonriendo débilmente -Es por eso que no me atrevo a pisar un hospital, me aterra sentir el aroma de los medicamentos… el color blanco de las paredes, las luces, el simple hecho de pensar esto me recuerda todo lo que viví. Una niña de 16 años no debería haber pasado lo que yo pase, pero… Dios santo, no sabía qué hacer-

-Renesmee, sé que es difícil pero debes enfrentarlo… ya no estás sola, me tienes a mi… y a Jacob- ella sonrió- debemos saber que te ocurre- dude en seguir -Además tengo cierta sospecha-

Renesmee se sonrojo y Abrió los ojos esperando que dijera lo que estaba pensando

-Puede que estés embarazada-

Renesmee palideció

-No, no lo creo- susurro avergonzada

-Entonces, ¿ustedes nunca…?-

-Usamos protección- admitió sonrojándose más de lo normal

-nunca es 100% efectivo, además los preservativos suelen romperse y…-

-¡Ya, Rose!- dijo levantando la voz -No es necesario que hablemos de esto. Enserio-

-No quiero que cometas un error-

-Estaré Bien-

Reí provocando que Renesmee me diera unos golpes en el hombro.

Debo admitir que me gusto pasar ese tiempo con Ren, además su ánimo mejoró demasiado. Decidí que era hora de volver a casa cuando ella no aguanto más y sin darse cuenta se puso a dormir, ordené la cama solo un poco y Salí cerrando suavemente la puerta.

Jacob me acompaño hasta mi Auto y me dio las gracias, fue demasiado extraño. Nunca me terminaré de acostumbrar a sus muestras de agradecimiento…

Por algún motivo me sentía cansada, eran cerca de las 20:00 hrs y sentía la necesidad de descansar, pero no podía ir a la cama sin antes hablar con Emmett y Vera, había dejado algunos asuntos pendientes con los dos y la verdad Emmett era quien más me preocupaba hoy. No quería pensar que diría si se enteraba que pase todo el día en La Push… Cerca de un Licántropo

-Debo estar Loca- susurré colocando las llaves en la cerradura de la puerta principal, al fin estaba en casa

-¿Cómo para ir a La Push Sola?, entonces Sí- interrumpió una Voz demasiado conocida para mí

-¿Emmett?-

-Te veo dentro-

Emmett dejó la frase en el aire, entre en la casa y fui directo a mi habitación… podía escuchar como caminaba de un lado a otro

* * *

Siento tanto no haber subido el capitulo antes. no hay excusas, lo Siento.

El capitulo es corto, lo se. pero prometo hacer uno más largo y con más acción. además creo que no alargaré tanto la historia y todabía no decido que hacer con algunos personajes.. como Renesmee, Seth y Vera.

espero sugerencias y comentarios.

Tardaré un poco para subir el proximo, necesito escribir y tener ideas nuevas. Gracias a las que aún siguen la Historia

_+Besos Psicoticos_

**Conni.-**

**08-01-11**


	21. Parte de Algo

Los Personajes Pertenecen a La Señora Meyer, Que simplemente no aprobecho los Grandes personajes que Dejo en el Camino.

* * *

Capitulo Número 18: **Parte de algo**

.

Rosalie POV

.

Entre en la habitación y allí estaba, de brazos cruzados junto a mi ventana y con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Antes de que digas cualquier cosa, estoy bien… no me ha pasado nada y ni pienses en regañarme o gritar, porque entonces te correré a patadas, sé que no podría hacerte daño pero con el ruido Vera despertará… es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr-

-Eres un caso imposible- susurro al notar que Vera se movía por el ruido que había hecho al lanzar mi amenaza -Me tienes Todo el día preocupado y lo primero que haces al verme es nada más, ni nada menos que amenazarme…-

-¿Puedes callarte y besarme?- pregunte adoptando su posición

Emmett avanzo hacia mí a paso lento. Maldito

-Aún no entiendo como no me he vuelto loco- susurro a centímetros de mis labios

-Y yo como no me he vuelto anciana aún… ¿Tanto tiempo para un beso?-

Emm comenzó a reír y ¡Al fin!... me beso

De nuevo volvía a sentir esa extraña sensación en mi estomago, sus labios se movían lento sobre los míos, disfrutando de cada roce…

-Podría estar toda la noche así-

-Y yo- respondí sintiendo como me sonrojaba -Pero te recuerdo que necesito dormir-

-¿Dónde lo harás?, Vera ocupa tu Cama-

-Oh- ¿Oh? ¿Eso es lo único que logro responder?...

-Me quedaré contigo- trate de protestar pero continuo ignorándome -Me iré antes de que ella despierte-

-Gracias-

Emmett sonrió

-Rose, debes ver la realidad. No puedes hacer esto por mucho tiempo… se que quieres ayudarle pero, Diablos. Debe haber otra alternativa-

-¿Cómo cual?- pregunte imitando su expresión

-Podrían vivir… en…- hizo una pausa -mi casa-

-¡Estás Loco!- susurre riendo -Ella es humana, es astuta… lo adivinará-

-No veo otra solución, con todo esto pasando apenas te veo-

-Emmett- Suspiré -Debo hacerlo, solo serán unos meses y después todo terminará… me encantaría poder dejar todo esto atrás e irme contigo, pero, es imposible… si la dejo estaría faltando a mi palabra y eso es lo único que tengo, pero si te dejo… no podría soportarlo- susurré tan despacio que ignore si lo había escuchado

-quiero que estés conmigo- dijo tomando mi rostro, sonreí al escucharlo… -promete algo, solo una cosa y seré feliz mientras espero a que todo esto pase-

-Está Bien, Dispara-

-Mañana, tú y yo solos en mi lugar especial-

Dios santo, Los ojos de Emmett brillaban de tal forma que podía verme reflejada en ellos… ahora volvía a tener esa sonrisa impactante y ese gesto juguetón. No pude resistirme

-Será un honor- respondí recibiendo un abrazo de su parte

A pesar de que estaba muriendo de cansancio no me separe en ningún instante de él, por alguna razón necesitaba tenerlo cerca…

Descansaba sentada en sus piernas y rodeada por sus brazos, sonreí al tenerlo junto a mi… me pregunte, sin poder evitarlo, cuando podríamos estar así… Sin interrupciones, sin preocupaciones, solo los Dos disfrutando del silencio y las caricias involuntarias que me hacían suspirar como una niña

.

.

.

Desperté acostada junto a Vera, ella estaba sentada mirándome curiosa y riendo como boba. Me pregunte si tenía algo en la cara o solo era un efecto del embarazo… me incline por la segunda opción

-¿Qué?- pregunte revolviendo mi cabello

-¿tienes Frio Rosalie Lillian Hale?- pregunto con una sonrisa

-¿Qué… porque?- instintivamente me abrase buscando calor -Oh-

-Sí, 'Oh'- dijo imitando mi Voz

-Lo Mataré-

Me levante y rápidamente deslice el suéter de Emmett por mis Brazos. Si mi padre me encontraba con alguna prenda de hombre de seguro me correría a patadas a la calle.

Esta sin duda me las pagará, ahora no le podré ocultar nada a Vera. Maldición

-¿Cullen?- pregunto quitándome la prenda de las manos -¿Por qué tenías puesto algo de Emmett Cullen, eh?-

-Él me lo ha prestado- susurre lanzándole una mirada de advertencia

-¿Cuándo y Dónde?, y no me mientas señorita-

-Anoche, aquí mismo- respondí a las preguntas sin darle más rodeos, después de todo ¿Qué más daba?

-¡OH DIOS! ¡Lo Sabía!- comenzó a Saltar dando saltos -¡Uy!- gimió tomando su vientre

-Por dios Vera, no saltes. ¿Quieres dar a luz aquí mismo?-

-Aún faltan tres meses- respondió sacando la lengua, que infantil -¿Y…?-

-¿No dejarás el tema?- pregunte sin la mínima esperanza de que renunciara a el cuestionario, negó rotundamente con la cabeza -Hemos estado saliendo hace un tiempo, prácticamente… pues, ¡Diablos!, somos novios- ¿de verdad lo éramos?, digo… nunca habíamos colocado un nombre a lo nuestro

-Oh- susurro rompiendo a llorar

No lo podía creer.

-No me habías contado- se quejo y de inmediato corrí a abrazarla -creí que era tu mejor amiga-

-Y lo eres Tontita, es solo que…- suspire derrotada -Sabes que no se me da el expresar los sentimientos tan fácil… necesitaba tiempo- me encogí de hombros

-Estoy tan feliz por ti- respondió secándose las lágrimas

Tantos cambios de humor me volverían loca

-Le quiero- susurre -Por primera vez en mi vida estoy enamorada de alguien-

Vera no Respondió a mi confesión, solo abrió los Ojos como si se le fueran a salir. Le dará un Ataque- pensé-

Maldito Embarazo

-Oh Rose- respondió al Fin. -Es bellísimo-

Vera acerco su mano a mi cuello y sostuvo un Colgante que Juro por Dios, no había notado que tenía puesto.

Corrí al espejo y Vi mi reflejo en él…

-Emmett- susurre pasando mis dedos sobre el gran medallón de plata

Lo Había visto en los Demás Cullen, Alice y Bella tenían pequeños Collares con ese símbolo, al igual que Esme. Edward, Jasper y Emmett lo tenían en una Pulsera, Incluso el Doctor Carlisle Tenia un Anillo así.

Pero lo que tenía entre mis dedos me dejo sin Habla, Era Enorme, Brillante y lo Mejor de Todo, era un Regalo de Emmett.

'_Ya eres una Cullen'_ Dijo una voz en mi cabeza

Mi Pecho se inflo de Orgullo y Alegría. Ahora Pertenecía un Lugar

* * *

Dios Santo. Siento Muchisimo No haber actualizado en Tantoo tiempo, fue casi una semana entera pero, Diablos. no tenía tiempo. debo admitir que me costo mucho escribir este capitulo D: es primera vez que me pasa algo así...

Segundo, Muy Pronto me iré de vacaciones, Aqui en Chile estamos en Pleno verano, O sea, No clases (: ajajjaj Trataré de avanzar algo y Así subirles al Capi antes de Irme (:

GRAAAACIIIIIAS por los Reviews! me alegran tantoooo (: De verdad Gracias (: no saben lo Importante que Son ustedes para mi Gente loca (:

¡Ah! Actualice con Nuevas Cosas, estan en mi Perfil.

**Amigos por Siempre** (Viñeta Jacob&Nessie) & **Remordimiento **(Drabble Jacob&Leah), este Segundo pretendo hacerlo una Historia, porque de verdad. Amo a Leah Clearwater!

Creo que eso es todo... (:

Ustedes saben... **REVIEW**y...

_+Besos Psicoticos_

**Conni**

**14-01-2011**


	22. Tomando el rumbo eqiuvocado

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, Yo solo juego con ellos (: sin intencion de obtener algo a cambio... vamos, ¡Es imposibe!

* * *

Capitulo Número 19: **Tomando el rumbo eqiuvocado**

_Rosalie POV_

Hoy era un día perfecto para soñar, Al fin había cesado la lluvia y el cielo volvía a tomar ese color celeste que tanto me gustaba. Revolví toda mi habitación hasta que di con lo que buscaba, sonreí complacida al ver mi reflejo en el gran espejo color caoba, simplemente sería un buen Día.

Gire sin poder evitarlo, me sentí una niña pequeña que necesitaba expresar su alegría. El vestido se movió con elegancia y cuando me detuve cayo por mi cuerpo dejando al descubierto los hermosos cortes y detalles que tanto me gustaban…

-Azul- dije mirando mi reflejo y echándome a reír

Camine a lo largo de la habitación y tome lo que necesitaba… llaves, dinero, maquillaje… Todo cayó sin problema en mi pequeño bolso negro.

Eche una última mirada a mi alrededor y baje las escaleras corriendo, faltaban tan solo cinco minutos y al fin podría estar con Emmett.

Escuche un ruido en la cocina y me detuve de inmediato, se supone que debería estar en el instituto… no escapándome para salir con el chico que quiero. Para mi suerte no era mi padre, sino vera quien preparaba el desayuno, bendita golosa tentada por el embarazo

-¡Jugo!- con un movimiento rápido le arrebate el vaso de jugo que supongo, era de frambuesa -Natural- susurre tomando un sorbo -Rico-

-Hablas raro- soltó de repente torciendo la boca -Jugo. Natural. Rico no es una frase Rosalie Hale-

-Sí madre- solté mientras le revolvía el cabello -¿Antojos?-

-No he podido parar de pensar en frambuesas, comí un montón con crema y ahora no dejo de pensar en jugo-

-Por lo menos se te antojan cosas deliciosas, me encanta que estés embarazada-

-¡Oh, Claro!, como tú no soportas el peso de dos personitas en tu vientre- dijo dando un leve golpe en mi hombro -a veces me gustaría que sufrieras solo un poco de los dolores del embarazo, son una tortura-

-No debería dolerte tan pronto, aún faltan tres meses-

-Dos meses, dos semanas y…- saco cuentas con los dedos -Unos cinco Días-

A pesar de lo poco que quedaba para que diera a Luz, no podía sacar de mi mente el pensamiento de que fue ayer cuando me entere que estaba embarazada… El tiempo podía pasar tan rápido, en un parpadeo podría ocurrir cualquier cosa que cambiara nuestras vidas…

-Será fantástico, ya lo veras. Cuando las tengas en tus brazos…. Será simplemente perfecto-

-He soñado con ese momento- susurro Vera acariciando su vientre, su Enorme vientre -Ya estaremos juntas- le hablo a sus hijas

.

.

.

_Vera POV_

-¡No te muevas!- grito Rose abriendo la puerta de su carro y ayudándome a entrar

-N-no Puedo más- gemí abrazando mi vientre

Esto estaba mal, muy mal… ¡Diablos! Se supone que no debería doler así, mucho menos sangrar pero ¡Oh Dios!, ¿Por qué demonios duele tanto? No podía ni pensar en moverme porque sentía que algo se rasgaba en mi interior, maldición. Eso no se debería sentir, quizás contracciones pero no que algo se te rompe por dentro ¡Maldita sea!

-Por dios Vera, juro que todo pasara pero por favor metete dentro de una vez-

-¡No sabes cómo duele!- me queje jadeando -¡OH DIOS!-

-Aguanta solo un poco-

Maldición, maldición… debía ser fuerte pero esto es demasiado, ¿Qué demonios pasa?

-No quiero manchar tu carro con sangre- susurre encogiéndome en el asiento

-Ya lo limpiarás- respondió con una sonrisa -Iremos al hospital, te dirán que todo está bien y luego pasaras toda la tarde limpiando mi carro mientras yo tomo jugo de frambuesa-

-Gracias- respondí antes de que se pusiera a conducir como una loca

En estos momentos solo pensaba en mis hijas y en Rose, ¡Maldición!, sé muy bien que había quedado con Emmett Hoy. ¿Por qué tenía que arruinar su día? No había nada más perfecto que tener a una embarazada en su carro gritando y botando gotas de sangre por su entrepierna. Genial Vera

No pude evitarlo y las lagrimas empezaron a llenar mis ojos, Rose tomo mi mano infundiéndome valor y susurrando _'Estarás bien'_ pero ella no entendía porque lloraba, no lo hacía por el dolor que sentía en mi cuerpo, ni por el miedo que tenía por pensar que algo le ocurría a mis pequeñas… era por ella, Por Rose. Estaba desplazando su vida por mí, por cuidarme. Hace tiempo que viene siguiendo mis pasos, cuida de que coma lo necesario, duerma bien ¡Ella ni siquiera puede dormir en su cama! ¿A qué punto llegará por ayudarme?

No estaría dispuesta a llegar a ese momento, esto debía parar. Mi Amiga tenía una vida entes de que todo se complicara para mí. Una vida que debe continuar

-Lo siento tanto- susurre secando las lágrimas de mi mejilla

-Es solo un auto, no te preocupes- respondió encogiéndose de hombros y concentrándose en la carretera

-Se que habías quedado con Emmett- agache la cabeza -lo dejarás plantado por mi-

-el podrá esperar, lo entenderá… sabe lo importante que son para mí-

-Rose…-

-Lo entenderá- respondió cortante, no supe si fue para mí o para ella misma, para poder creérselo

_¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!, _vamos pequeñas resistan… solo unos minutos y todo estará bien… Dejen a mami descansar solo un poquito.

* * *

Peeeerdoooon! D: Lamento tanto haber demorado en actualizar! he tenido demaciadas cosas! (: por ahora le hecharemos la culpa a las vacaciones y ese sol que me invita a salir a refrescarme y a perderme en la calle :O

¿a que no esperaban un Vera POV? hee! creo que puede que la vida de Vera, Rose o Emmett tome el rumbo eqiuvocado para ellos, quizas nada sea tan fácil o simplemente ocurran cosas que sean irrebersibles... cosas que duelan, o que hagan feliz.. todo depende.

por ahora nada esta decidido, las dejare con la duda, si.. soy mala. lo sé ! (:

se que el capitulo es corto, lo siento (: Ohh, ¿que paso con la cita de Emm y Rose? :O ¿que ocurrira con el embarazo de Vera? ¿Que diablos pasará con Renesmee?

¿Que será de la Relacion de Emmett & Rosalie?, preguntas, preguntas (: más adelantes veremos que tal (:

no puedo dejar de decir esto ... **Graaacias por los Reviews! (:** Son gente ralmente Hermosa ! (:

Aaa por último! revisen mi perfil, hay otra actualizacion... (: nuevo Drabble **'Broken'**

_+Besos Psicoticos_

**Conni.-**

**20-01-2011**


	23. Iniciando Pasiones

**Los personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, Todo lo que ocurre aqui es Obra mía... Solo ocupo los personajes que ella no supo aprobechar**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo Número 20: ** Iniciando pasiones**

Rosalie POV

_Dos semanas después _

Sentada sola, en el sofá de mi casa, me volvía a preguntar en qué momento mi vida volvió a cambiar. ¿En qué maldito momento permití que Vera se fuera con Seth? ¿Lo había hecho por mí o por ella? ¿Cómo se sentía Emmett con todo esto? ¿Sería capaz de visitar a Seth? ¿Vera me querrá recibir?

Nuevamente mi cabeza era un enredo de preguntas, dudas y miedos. Pero para mi suerte aún tenía a mi ángel guardián. Sonreí al pensar en cómo reaccionaría si le confesara que es mi ángel. Su rostro sería todo un Dilema

Mi cabeza era ocupada por él, Emmett... Emmett… Emmett… ¿en qué momento pensé que solo sería un chico más?

–Tonta– me reproche y comencé a reír

Me levante del Sofá con pereza al escuchar el ruido del nuevo carro de mi padre. No quise insistir en que me dijera de donde saco el dinero para comprarlo… ahora que Vera no estaba aquí, todo había vuelto a ser como antes. Noches de juegos, mujeres, drogas y Alcohol. Perfecto, mi vida volvía a retomar su curso

– ¡Espera!- grito alguien a mi espalda

Me voltee sin pensarlo dos veces y allí estaba mi Padre con sus 'amigos' y dos 'señoritas'

–Creo que ahora si quedamos a mano amigo- bromeo uno de los borrachos que acompañaban a mi padre.

Este pareció enojarse y le dirigió una mirada envenenada pero luego suspiro y bebió un poco de cerveza, no me había percatado de la botella en su mano

–Si te la diera a Ella– me apunto con el envase vacio –Me deberías aún más-

–Así conseguiría tu dinero más rápido- respondió mirándome a los ojos

Yo no podía decir nada, sabía que si lo hacía uno de ellos terminaría enojándose y yo sufriría las consecuencias. Por un momento me imagine a su merced… me vi sometida a su fuerza ya su repugnancia, temblé de temor. Sabía que una sola palabra o gesto determinaría todo

– ¡Vete de una vez! – Grito mi padre

Obedecí sin pensarlo, corrí escaleras arriba. Necesitaba sacar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza

Cerré la puerta y me asegure que solo se pudiera abrir por dentro, amarre mi cabello dispuesta a acostarme y descansar un poco hasta que sentí ese extraño y casi imperceptible ruido que hacia Emmett cuando se movía a una velocidad increíble

– ¡Emm! –

– ¡Shh! – me hicieron callar y me tope con unos ojos dorados familiares

– ¿Edward? ¿Qué haces acá? –

–Emmett está de cacería, me pidió que viniera a ver si necesitabas algo–

–Estoy Bien- Edward alzo una ceja burlonamente –a pesar de todo, estoy bien–

–Si eso crees…– Se encogió de hombros –Solo quería aprovechar para avisarte que el parto de tu Amiga se adelanto, nacerán prematuros, estarán bien…–

– ¿Alice los Vio? –

–Serán dos Niñas hermosas y fuertes–

–Gracias, de verdad-

A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, de las duras palabras de Vera para que la dejara seguir con su vida no podía evitar sentirme completamente feliz.

–Ella lo hizo para no estorbar en tu vida, se arrepiente de haberte dicho esas cosas pero eran necesarias–

– ¿Querrá verme? –

–Lo esta deseando– respondió sacándome una sonrisa

–Gracias, por todo-

–Algún día me pagarás todo lo que Emmett me ha hecho hacer… cuidar tu espalda en el instituto, seguirte para asegurarme que llegaras a salvo, vigilar tu casa, hacer el papel de mensajero…-

–Ya entendí- bromee golpeándole el hombro –Tranquilo Boy Scout, puedes volver con Bella. Estaré bien–

Y Sin decir una palabra Edward se esfumo, maldito enamorado. Bella tiene suerte de tenerlo a su lado…

–No tanta como Yo- dije en voz alta para que Edward escuchara

Nadie tendrá tanta suerte como yo para encontrar a alguien como Emmett, maldito enamoramiento, nuevamente sonreía como boba. Debo admitir que me estoy acostumbrando a todo eso…

.

.

.

Tarareaba una melodía inventada por mi mientras enjabonaba mi cuerpo, era agradable sentir el agua caliente golpear mi piel. Lave mi cabello y termine secándolo con la toalla aún dentro de la ducha…

Me envolví en una Toalla color rojo y sin poder evitarlo seguía con esa canción en mi cabeza…

Al salir del baño casi se me sale el corazón de alegría y corrí hacia el hombre que tenía frente a mí. Salte a sus brazos y me atrapo apegándome a su cuerpo

–Creí que estabas de caza– susurre inhalando su aroma

–Tuve que volver–

– ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué? –

–Por ti– respondió bajándome y dejándome frente a el

Me sentí estúpidamente feliz y me lance a sus labios. Eran tal y como los recordaba, suaves, fríos y expertos… tal como me gustaban

–Te extrañe…– susurre mientras besaba mi rostro

–Yo más Rose– respondió al momento que creaba otro camino de besos por mi cuello –Yo más– repitió

Mi corazón latía desbocado, por primera vez me sentía 'mujer', sus besos dejaban un rastro húmedo por mi cuello mientras seguía bajando, me aferre a su espalda y deje que me cargara hasta la cama… sentía una rara sensación en el vientre

Con un movimiento lento tomo un extremo de la toalla y comenzó a bajarla… me volví loca

–Eres perfecta– susurro mirándome a los ojos, sabía que no lo decía solo por ellos, sino por 'otras partes' que estaba recorriendo

– ¡Rosalie Necesito que te encargues de la cena!- grito mi padre haciendo que nos separáramos instantáneamente y me volviera a envolver con la toalla

Me aclaré la garganta, no sabía si sería capaz de hablar

– ¡Esta bien! – respondí yendo a la puerta para que escuchara mi voz

–Iré a… Por allí. Volveré tarde–

–Está bien papá–

Escuche como mi padre cerraba la puerta y no supe cuanto tiempo paso hasta que decidí voltear. Al ver los ojos dorados que me habían faltado por casi dos días me sonroje como una niña pequeña…

–Lo lamento, no debió haber pasado–

Me encogí de hombros

–No te enojes conmigo, es solo que quiero hacer las cosas bien–

– ¿Cómo? –

–No es normal que un vampiro y un humano…–

–Entiendo– respondí antes que explicara lo que había pasado

–Todo a su tiempo, Cuando te convierta será más seguro–

–Gracias–

Emmett pareció no entender… Tonto

–Gracias por confiar en mí, por no ocultarme cosas y ser sincero– Sonreí –Y por aceptar Transformarme–

–Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Cualquiera…–

–Lo sé. Pero no esperaré toda mi vida… tenemos un trato ¿recuerdas? –

–Nunca lo olvidaría– Me abrazo –No olvidaría algo tan importante, Nunca olvidaría algo que me mantuviera cerca tuyo–

* * *

¡Perdon! Perdon! Perdon! D: Lamento tanto no haber actualizado, pero saben? llegue hace poco de mis vacaciones, como muchas sabian. y trate de escribir pero no me salia nada.. y hoy tome el Pc y me puse a escribir y salio esto. en lo personal me gusto.

Aclaracion, no habra Lemmon. Pero preparence apra una escena fuertisima más adelante... eso determinara el fic...

Debo informarles que practicamente ya esta termiando el Fic D: Asique vuelvance locas dejando comentarios (dando clik al boto de abajo) y así subire el proximo capitulo. (: Graciias por tenerme paciencia y continuar leyendo el FIC.. Agradezco el apoyo de esas personas que siempre estan. Ustedes Saben. Tambien a esas escritoras de los fic que me entretienen y me dan animo de escribir... porque si ellas hacen algo tan lindo y me hacen reir o llorar, ¿por que yo no puedo dar un regalo a las demas chicas? (: Un beso para Milli, Liz, Fey, Fer, Vicky (. Amo sus Fic's tambien para Las fieles lectoras, siempre que veo un review y veo que es de cada una de ustedes me alegro mucho.

Espero sus comentarios. (:

_+Besos Psicoticos_

**Conni.-**

**03-02-2011**


	24. Golpe Final

Los personajes Pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_... Lo demas es mio

* * *

Capitulo Número 21: **Golpe final**

_Rosalie POV_

Este sin duda alguna había sido uno de esos días intensos. Y lo peor es que aún no terminaba. Había renunciado a mi trabajo, no conseguí hablar con Vera ni con Seth, estaba atrasada con la Cena y aún tenía deberes que hacer. Perfecto

Debía tomar una decisión y sería ahora mismo. Tome mi celular y volví a marcar el número de la casa de Seth.

–¿Diga? – Respondió una voz femenina, lamentablemente no era Vera

–Camila, soy Rose– escuche como suspiro al otro lado de la línea –Por favor no cuelgues–

–No lo haré, es más. Me alegra que llamaras…–

–Llame toda la tarde– me queje, no pude evitarlo

–Estábamos en el Hospital– respondió cortante –Las cosas con el embarazo no han mejorado. Vera necesita más cuidados–

–Yo… no sé qué decir…– sentí como volvía esa rabia por estar lejos –¡Es tan terca! ¿Por qué quiso cambiar todo? Acá tenia a Carlisle, el podría ayudar en todo –

–Rosalie… lamento todo esto pero debo colgar, Seth trae a Vera… están por entrar. Lo único que tienes que saber es que ella hizo todo esto porque sentía que estaba quitándote 'tu vida', sentía que todo giraba en torno a ella, tu necesitabas seguir con tus planes, con lo que tenias en mente… aprovecha esta oportunidad, pero eso no significa que dejes a tu amiga, se cuanto la quieres, y no te preocupes porque la estamos cuidando muy bien. Y lo seguiremos haciendo…– tomo aire –Una última cosa… si quieres verla no dudes en llamarme, sabes mi numero… hare todo lo posible porque ella esté dispuesta a hacerlo–

–Gracias, de verdad–

–Adiós Rose–

¡Estúpida! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de todo esto antes?

…

Trate de dejar de pensar en todo lo que se refería a mi amiga y me enfoque en lo que debía hacer. Tenía muchas cosas por delante y lo mejor era tener la mente clara. Ojala pudiera lograrlo

Comencé por hacer mis deberes, empecé por las tareas del instituto y finalice con la limpieza de la casa. Mientras ponía a lavar la ropa de mi padre recordé la cena. Otra vez lo había olvidado

No tenía tiempo de hacer algo delicioso, asique me asegure con algo que fuera rápido. Una simple sopa, deje la olla unos minutos más mientras me preparaba un Omelette. Debía admitirlo, sino dejaba de comer así terminaría engordando

Mientras lavaba los platos sentí la puerta principal abrirse.

–¿Papá? – pregunte sabiendo que era él, no obtuve respuesta –La cena está lista, ¿Quieres cenar Ahora? –

–¿Dónde estás? – grito desde la sala

–En la cocina– ¿Qué pregunta era esa?, era obvio donde me encontraba

Una vez que apareció y lo tuve frente a mi puse a calentar la comida y seguí limpiando.

–Me dijeron que renunciaste– Refunfuño –¿Es verdad? –

–Sí, Hoy en la Tarde– me encogí de hombros restándole importancia –Debo preocuparme más del instituto, ya casi termina el año–

Papá no dijo nada más al respecto, pero aún así sabía que no me había creído del todo.

–¿Qué renunciaras no tiene nada que ver con ese chico con el que te ves a escondidas? – pregunto haciendo que se me resbalara un plato de las manos. Gracias a dios no se quebró

–¿Qué Chico? –

–No soy estúpido Rosalie–

–Yo…–

–¡No soy estúpido pequeña idiota! –

–Papá yo…–

–¡Volverás a trabajar! ¡¿Me oíste! –

–Pero…–

–¡Estoy harto de tener que gastar todo mi dinero en ti! –

–¡¿Gastar dinero en mi! – grite enojada –¡Jamás has gastado un centavo en mi! ¡Nunca! –

–Yo te he dado todo! –

–¡¿Cuándo no tenia que ropa vestir quien me compraba! ¡¿TU!... ¡No!, ¡Lo hacia la madre de Vera! –

–¡Cállate! –

–¡Cuándo necesitaba dinero para comprar cosas de mujer cuando aún era pequeña tu no lo hacías! ¡Yo tenía que ver el modo de conseguirme prendas íntimas! ¡Yo tuve que trabajar desde los 15 años! –

–¡Cállate! –

–¡Yo era la que tenía que aguantar dolores y salir a la lluvia para conseguir dinero mientras las demás niñas se quedaban en sus casas esperando estar mejor! ¡Yo he tenido que pasar por todo sola! Porque tu– le apunte con mi dedo –vivías borracho–

–¡Cállate! – volvió a repetir tomando mi mano y apretándola –Eres una mal educada, ¡No tienes el derecho de juzgarme! ¡He hecho todo por mantener esta casa! –

–Has hecho todo por mantener tus vicios– le grite provocando que tomara mi brazo con más fuerza –¡Eres drogadicto! ¡Alcohólico!... –

–Mujerzuela– susurro al momento que me botaba al suelo –Eres idéntica a tu madre–

–¡Cállate! – Grite levantándome y enfrentándole, no permitiría que ensuciara el nombre de mi madre

–¡Tu madre era tan desgraciada y mujerzuela como tú! –

–¡No hables así de ella!, no te atrevas a hablar así– grite con la rabia recorriendo cada célula de mi cuerpo–No te atrevas–

–Eres idéntica a como me han dicho, estoy seguro que te escaparas con algún estúpido como lo hizo tu prima–

Esto era demasiado, juro que no me gustaban las peleas pero no tiene derecho a hablar así de mi madre y de Renesmee. Puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo, no con las personas que amo… eso no se lo permitiría

–No sabes nada de mí, estoy harta de todo esto…– susurre tratando de dar por finalizada nuestra pelea

–¡Yo estoy harto de ti! – grito golpeando la mesa –No te quiero volver a ver jamás–

–¿Qué…? ¿Estas echándome? –

–Nunca más vuelvas a venir aquí, osino juro que me las pagaras–

–¿Qué…?–

–¡Vete ahora mismo de aquí! – grito empujándome

–¡Basta! No me golpees–

–Hago lo que quiero contigo, eres de mi propiedad Rosalie– espetó tomándome de los hombros –Esto ahora me pertenece–

–¡NO! – grite abalanzándome hacia él, no permitiría que me quitara mi colgante. No dejaría que se llevara el regalo de Emmett

En menos de un segundo todo era un caos, solo recuerdo mis manos luchando por tomar lo que me pertenecía y mi cuerpo tratando de esquivar sus golpes. Mis gritos de frustración y rabia se confundían con el ruido que hacían las cosas al caerse.

De lo último que fui consiente fue de un ardor insoportable en mi hombro y el ruido de una puerta al abrirse

Las lágrimas comenzaron a bañarme el rostro inevitablemente, jadeaba y seguía gritando por el dolor y la impotencia que sentía.

Sentí unos brazos envolverme con tal cuidado que supe de quien se trataba y apreté los ojos esperando desaparecer de allí…

–Sácame de aquí– suplique tratando de controlar mi llanto

No fui consciente de cuando sus brazos dejaron de envolverme para introducirme en su carro, tampoco cuando manejaba a toda velocidad… solo reaccione cuando unos ojos dorados me miraron sorprendidos y me recostaron sobre una camilla.

–Voy a tener que cortar tu Polera Rose, Necesito observar la herida en su totalidad–

Asentí levemente y luego la sensación de ardor volvió, Carlisle me observo evaluando mi rostro. Volví a llorar

–¿Qué ha sucedido? – pregunto mientras aplicaba un gel en mi piel enrojecida

–Su padre le ha golpeado y derramo el contenido de una olla en su cuerpo– respondió Emmett por mí, sentí todo el odio en su voz… no me gustaba verlo así

Tome su mano a la apreté obligando a que me mirara, Sus ojos estaban negros y sus músculos estaban tensos… hice un esfuerzo por sonreír tan patético que me di lastima pero aún así obtuve lo que quería. Emmett se relajo y se arrodillo junto a mí…

– Debí llegar antes– susurro con pesar acariciando mi rostro

–Llegaste en el momento adecuado– respondí con sinceridad –Normalmente termino en el hospital o en el piso, sola– ante mi respuesta volvió a tensarse –Pero ahora estabas tú, estoy bien y contigo… es lo mejor que pudo haber ocurrido–

–nunca me lo perdonaré… yo, yo debía estar contigo… yo…–

–Cállate– le interrumpí ganándome un gruñido de su parte. Carlisle nos observó divertido –¿realmente no te das cuenta de lo afortunada que fui con que llegaras justo en ese momento? –

Emmett comenzó a negar, estaba frustrado. Lo sabía

–Voy por alguna prenda de las Chicas, Sujeta la venda y guarda eso – me entrego un tubo blanco con letras azules –Debes aplicarlo cada ocho horas, si sientes dolor no dudes en aplicarlo. ¿Ok? –

–Gracias Carlisle–

–No es nada pequeña– respondió desapareciendo por el pasillo de su 'clínica en casa'

Mire a Emmett y vi claramente en su rostro confusión, irá, dolor… quizás ¿venganza?, me sentí culpable… suspire y me arroje a sus brazos, estos me envolvieron sin dudarlo… no me importo mi estado… Ojos enrojecidos, mi piel irritada y quemada y menos que solo vestía en la parte superior un simple sujetador negro. Solo me importaba sentirlo junto a mí

–No volverás jamás allí– susurro acariciando mi cabello –No dejaré que nada te pase, te cuidaré siempre–

–Lo Sé– respondí con sinceridad –Lo Sé–

* * *

Chiicas!...

Graciias Por Los Reviews! En especial a krnCullenBlack asdasd Linda! me subiste el Ego y me inspiraste para escribir otro capii (: Te amé

Me da pena pensar en que queda poco para este Fic xD Asique trataré de hacer lo mejor posible en lo que queda (: Graciias Por su Comprension, Apoyo y sinceridad en los Reviews (: No siempre son alagos, cosa que sirve para mejorar. (:

_NUEVO DRABBLE! _

–**Decisions**(http: / www. fanfiction. net/s/6721643/1/Decisions)

Tengo Sueño, Me iré a Dormir. (: Me voy contenta Porque **Milii **me dio un Review & **Liz** actualizo Maldita consecuencia! (:

Y sí... El papá de Rose se quedo con su Collar. Lo Odio

_+Besos Psicoticos_

**Conni**

07-02-2011


	25. Pasado confesado y Olvidado

Los personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.. Todo lo Demas es mio... Según yo.

* * *

Capitulo Número 22: **Pasado confesado y Olvidado**

_Rosalie POV_

A pesar de todo lo ocurrido en estos días me sentía bien. No completamente Feliz pero mucho mejor que en muchas otras ocasiones. Los Cullen me habían acogido tan rápidamente que no fue una sorpresa ver un cuarto solo para mí al día siguiente de mi llegada.

Sentía una rara conexión con esta familia, en especial con La madre de Emmett. Esme era una persona realmente buena, me recordaba a mi propia madre. También estaba Jasper, me sentía realmente a gusto con él y nos habíamos pasado hablando prácticamente toda una tarde. Sabía que él no era tan sociable pero demostró lo contrario… tenía conocimiento de su 'Don' pero verlo en práctica era realmente sorprendente

Y ahora me encontraba sentada en la sala de la familia que creí jamás existiría. Una familia, rara pero necesaria palabra.

–Y eres parte de Esta– Dijo Edward sonriendo

–Ya Te advertí Cullen, mantente fuera de mi mente– … _Y Gracias_

–Tan adorable como Siempre…– soltó antes de comenzar a reír

–No te metas con mi Chica– Amenazo Emmett apareciendo de la nada y sentándose junto a mí

–Tranquilo Emm, creo que ya la estoy domesticando–

–¡Yo domesticaré tu trasero Cullen! – Grite haciendo que Emm soltara una carcajada

Apenas solté esas palabras unas risitas acompañaron a las carcajadas de Emmett, a veces se me olvida que hay más personas a mí alrededor… Sonreí ante esa nueva perspectiva de mi vida

–Me encantas–

Su voz me volvió a la realidad y deje mis pensamientos en _Mute_… más tarde me dejaría sumergir en nuevos pensamientos. Ahora deseaba estar en mi burbujita de felicidad

–Repítelo– le ordene

–Me encantas, Tú– beso mi nariz –Enterita–

–Humm…–

–Cada parte de ti, me Gusta– comenzó a trazar un camino de besos en mi mejilla –Todo…–

–Tú no estás mal…– susurre antes de sentir sus labios atrapar los míos. Sonrió en mis labios y me dejo probar su sabor…

–Hace tanto Tiempo que no era Feliz como en este momento– Confesó

–Yo también…–

A pesar del Silencio que se produjo entre los dos me sentí realmente a gusto. Emmett parecía preocupado, sabía que tenía algo en mente que no le dejaba tranquilo. Su rostro lo expresaba a gritos

–¿Hay algo que debas decirme? –

–No… Es solo que, bueno…–

–Emmett… Dilo. Por favor–

–No sé si deba hacerlo…–

Tome su mano y comencé a acariciarla… necesitaba que supiera que estaba ahí, con el…

–Es sobre mi pasado–

–No tienes nada de qué preocuparte… sabré comprender. Después de todo, el pasado queda atrás… puedes confiar en mí– hice una pausa –Solo si quieres–

Emmett se acomodo en el sofá frente a mí, no alejo su mano de la mía. Solo se movió dejando un pequeño espacio entre nosotros para poder mirarme a los ojos

Estaba sumergido en los Recuerdos, parecían dolorosos… quise decirle que dejara esto hasta aquí y que nada había pasado. Pero sabía que los recuerdos seguirían atormentándole

Por un momento pareció dudar, pero luego dejo que las palabras fluyeran

–Cuando Carlisle me Convirtió no entendía nada de lo que me estaba pasando… era todo tan raro y nuevo para mí que no sabía qué era lo que pasaba conmigo. Esme me explico todo lo que ocurría pero aún así no le creí. Tenía las pruebas frente a mi nariz y no fui capaz de pensar las cosas ni un poco…–

Procese las palabras rápido, sabía que solo abordaría lo más general… no estaba en condiciones de explayarse y dar importancia a detalles. Sería más doloroso

–Escapé y quise volver a casa, debo admitir que me sorprendió la velocidad con la que llegue– soltó una risita nerviosa –en ese momento no me percate de aquello, busque a mi padre en todos los rincones de la casa pero no estaba… sin embargo encontré a Elizabeth–

–¿Elizabeth?–

–Me sorprendí de verla allí… estaba feliz por encontrármela… Dios santo. Fui un idiota… Corrí hacia ella pero cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca un olor impactante me golpeo… no sabía que pasaba pero la garganta comenzó a arder y en ese momento comprendí lo que me habían dicho… _necesitaba alimentarme_ y no fui capaz de detenerme… no fui consciente del momento que tuve su cuello bajo mis manos y yo…–

–Emmett– interrumpí su relato. Ya no quería saber nada más… me dolía ver como sufría

–la mate. Yo mate a Elizabeth, Rose… Yo fui…–

–Shh… está bien Emmett… Tranquilo–

–Asesine a mi Novia– Susurro mirando el piso

No pude soportarlo, me abalance sobre Emmett y Lo rodee con mis brazos. Quería que dejara todos esos recuerdos atrás… no quería verlo así. Me dolía

Podía imaginármelo llorando… Odiaba esta situación

–No importa lo que haya pasado–

–Perdí el control… tengo terror de perder el control contigo–

–No lo harás–

–No dirías lo mismo si pudieras percibir la intensidad del aroma de tu sangre– confesó

–Soy tuya ¿Recuerdas?... Todo lo mío es tuyo… hasta mi sangre–

–No–

–Sí, y no me importa lo que paso antes. No perderás el control ¿Ok?, No te dejaré Emmett Cullen–

Tome el rostro de Emmett con mis manos y bese sus labios

–No lo harás. No importa nada… Solo tú y yo. Olvida todo lo demás–

–pero…–

–Cállate y obedece–

–Está Bien– respondió ocultando una sonrisa…

A pesar del corto tiempo que llevábamos juntos lo conocía más que a mí misma… podía leer cada expresión en su rostro y tenía la certeza de que me obedecería. No es bueno desafiar a un Hale, yo lo sabía muy bien y estoy segura que Emm no lo haría

–Te amo– susurro mientras acariciaba mi mejilla –Gracias…–

–¿Qué?, ¿pensaste que me iría corriendo? – Pregunte fingiendo estar ofendida

–Yo… no. Quizás te asustarías y…–

–Idiota– Solté con ironía

Emm se hizo el ofendido y se volteo dándome la espalda. Que Infantil… pero decidí seguir su juego

Rodee el Sofá y lo enfrente con la mirada, trataba de parecer serio pero no lo podía conseguir. Sonreí en mi interior… era como jugar con un niño pequeño, pero esto era mil veces mejor…

–Iré a mi habitación, Cuando decidas comportarte como un Adulto podremos hablar– sentencie antes de perderme por las escaleras…

Sabía exactamente lo que ocurriría a continuación…

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

–¡Hey! – grito tomándome por la espalda y jalándome hacia él –Ok, Ok…–

–¿Listo? ¿Ya maduraste…?–

–No soy una fruta Rosalie… Soy un Vampiro. Los vampiros no Maduramos– Soltó cruzándose de brazos

–Oh Dios…–

–Punto uno, No naci de un árbol… mi madre y mi padre una noche estaban…–

–¡Ya!, no quiero saber cómo te '_hicieron'_! –

–Punto Dos, Soy de carne y Hueso… Bueno... casi... Sería mejor decir de Roca… ¿Sabías que soy casi indestructible? –

–Como superman– respondí recordando charlas anteriores

–Mejor que Superman– susurro en mi oído –Mucho mejor–

–_¡Emmett Por dios Contrólate! ¡Puedo ver todo_!_– _grito Edward desde el segundo piso

–Entonces no espíes– devolvió el grito

–_¡Bella Por favor! –_

–¡Espera Cuñadita, Deja que vea esto–

–_¡Bella! –_

–¿Qué le mostraste? – pregunte, la curiosidad me consumía… Aunque debo admitir que tenía cierta sospecha

–A cierta persona con una Toalla Roja, gotas corriendo por su cuerpo y unos labios devorando su piel– medio ronroneo

–¡Emmett! – le regañe golpeando su hombro

–¿¡Que!, sería un pecado no mostrarlo… estabas sexy– comento alargando esta última palabra

–Te asesinaré– grite corriendo tras él

Después de todo, no todos los días tu cuñado te ve semidesnuda. Cobraría venganza, eso era seguro.

* * *

Holaaa! (:

Ya, Aqui está la Actualizacion! (: Jajaja Creo que no era necesario hablar taanto de lo que había pasado con Elizabeth. Como el capitulo lo dice **Pasado confesado y Olvidado, Punto.** Preferí hacer que olvidaran todo rápido y sacar a flote el lado jugeton de Emmett, y el Mandon de Rose (:

Lo diré, no recibi tantos reviews con el capitulo anterior... D: Pero.. Será...

Ahora, mmm.. Tendre que trabajar en los poquitos que quedan.. Awww, no quiero que se termine Jajaj, D: pero tendrá que pasar.. :'(

Graciias Por Leer.. aaa y... **¡HOY ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE TAYLOR LAUTNER!** :O Babaaa...

Saludos!... No diré nada más.. no estoy de animo. no he dormido bien hace una semana... cosas personales, sin tiempo para nada... D: Son más de las 12 de la noche...

**Dejen su Comentario dando click en el Boton Azul!**

_+Besos Psicoticos Desde Chile_

**Conni**

11-02-2011


	26. Momentos

Los personajes Pertenecen a la Señora Meyer, Lo demas es mio... Según Yo

* * *

Capitulo Número 23: **Momentos**

_Rosalie POV_

Me detuve en medio del bosque mientras buscaba a Emmett con la mirada, sería una pérdida de tiempo ir tras él. Era como encontrar una aguja en un pajar, pero una aguja hiperactiva…

–¡Emmett! – grite y pude escuchar su risa –¡Te Oí! –

Nada… ningún rastro de él

–¡Emmett Cullen! – volví a gritar, esta vez cambie mi tono de voz. –¡Mueve tu trasero ahora mismo! ¡Juro que si no apareces volveré por mi cuenta, así tenga que demorar cinco horas! ¡Y con los tacones que me regalo Alice! –

Espere cinco segundos, veinte, treinta…

–Me largo– susurre y me devolví sobre las huellas que deje en el camino

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando unos brazos me atraparon, suspiré derrotada y deje que me cargara, me arrojo sobre su hombro como si no pesara más de tres kilos.

–Me las pagaras Emmett, Me vengaré por lo de Edward y por esto… no importa cuánto tiempo me lleve, pero lo haré– le amenace ocultando mi rostro en su espalda

–¡Vamos Rose, es un juego! –

–¡No es un juego cuando es a ti a la que cargan como si fuera un saco de papas! – Me defendí irritada –Bájame–

–No lo haré, además me gusta la vista que tengo en este momento– respondió claramente refiriéndose a mi trasero. Estúpido

Juro que jamás volveré a acompañarle en una simple 'expedición'… ahora entendía las risitas de Alice y Edward cuando dije que aceptaba acompañarlo

–¿Sabes?... creo que podría llevarte así hasta la misma casa de tu prima, claro, romperíamos un tratado, pondría en riesgo a mi familia, puede ser que te aburras… Quizás te duermas… Que se yo… Así que mejor te llevo así hasta mi Jeep–

–Estás Loco– susurre divertida ante su comentario

–Sí, me lo dicen con frecuencia…– respondió orgulloso

Después de unos cuantos minutos de Charlas sin sentido, risas, una que otra pelea tonta y una pequeña siestecita de mi parte llegamos a nuestro destino. Me desplome en el asiento del Jeep muy cansada, ¡Y sin siquiera haber caminado!

No pude evitar sonreír al ver la playa de la Push, Emmett cogió mi mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos. Sé que le molestaba que estuviera cerca de Licántropos pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba ver a Ren… Agradecí en mi interior su gesto. Una cosa era segura, Odiaba dejarme sola… pero yo odiaba aún más alejarme así de él

–Solo serán Dos horas como máximo– Solté sin pensarlo

–¿Qué?... –

–Eso, Dos horas–

–No, Tu estarás con ella todo lo que quieras– respondió enojado –Es su cumpleaños–

–Pero sé que…–

–Pero nada. Irás a esa Fiesta, estarás con ella y lo disfrutaras… pero con una cierta distancia de ciertas personas– dijo con cautela

–Está Bien… prometo disfrutar de todo y no acercarme demasiado a los licántropos–

–Tampoco hacer contacto visual–

–¡¿Qué! –

–Es broma–

–No tienes remedio…– dije antes de echarme a reír

Me despedí, tome el regalo de Renesmee y comencé a correr hacia el carro que me esperaba al otro lado de la calle, Odiaba mojar mi cabello y la lluvia que de un momento a otro comenzó a caer no ayudaba mucho…

El camino fue corto, fue agradable que hayan pensado en que necesitaba transporte. No sé de quién era el carro que maneje pero más adelante se lo agradeceré a su dueño.

Al entrar en la casa algunas miradas fueron hostiles pero otras amables, me acerque a Jacob y a Renesmee y como lo había previsto la mayor cantidad de tiempo la pase pegada a ellos. Fue muy diferente a como había imaginado que sería todo esto, Gente platicando, comiendo, algunos bailando, era todo tan natural… como si solo fueran ellos y no ocurriera nada en el exterior. Me agrado la idea…

–Gracias por Venir– Susurro Renesmee mientras un anciano contaba anécdotas de Jacob y todos reían –Le has dado un toque especial a mi fiesta–

–Glamour Pequeña– respondí ocultando una risa y provocando que Ren riera, El anciano nos miro divertido y siguió con su relato –Todas las fiestas lo necesitan–

–Creo que ya no soy tan pequeña… 17 años es algo ¿no crees? –

–No, para mí siempre serás esa chiquilla insoportable de los 15 odiosos años–

–Yo también te quiero Rose…–

–Lo Sé– comente feliz – ¿Sabes?... Creo que podríamos vernos más seguido–

–Podríamos ir al cine, o de compras…–

–Eso sería perfecto– respondí con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Agradecí infinitamente que Ren aceptara mi relación con Emmett y evitara alguna confrontación por mi nuevo hogar… –Más que perfecto Pequeña odiosa–

* * *

No me Odien, Actualización Flash! (: necesitaba que las cosas mejoraran entre estas Dos. (: Juro, Prometo y Todo lo demás que el proximo capitulo será mas largo.

Ahora sii.. HOLAAAAA!

Amé sus Reviews! ¡¿Veeen que pueden!, lo hacen de flojitas (: ajajjaja ! :3 no se si leyeron mi Drabble de Claire & Quil.. SI no lo han hecho Busquen en mi perfil. el titulo es **Teen Feelings**...

Aaaah!... ouch, esto me duele demaciado, pero creo que quedan unos.. huuumm... Dos capitulos más el epilogo.. ! :| algo así. quiero terminar bien la historia, asique si demoro no se enojen. (: además tengo taaantas cosas en la cabeza, que se resumen a esto.. -** Paramore **! quedan tan solo 9 dias :3 moriré ... Iré! :)

Graciiias por su Apoyo! y no crean que esto acaba aqui... tengo pensado hacer un Fic de Jacob & Leah, hace tan solo unas semanas atras iba a ser de Jake y Ren pero ahora no.. simplemente no puedo. debo hacer algo de esos dos tortolos. Me identifico mucho con Leah, asique necesito expresaar todo con ella (: Además esta obsecion es por culpa de Fer & Liz :3 See HH ustedes corrompieron mi alma por esos dos! (: No se si han leido **Reinicio**, **Esperanza: secuela de reinicio **(Fey Black) & **Maldita Consecuencia **(Liz Lambert) :3 leanlo... Lo amarán

Huumm.. creo que no olvido nada... :S Bueno. Gracias por su Comprencion y Apoyo...

Aaa! sango-higashikuni Sí, Había pensado en un FlashBack Pero simplemente no quise hacerlo... porque si lo hacia me centraria demaciado en eso.. y hubiera hechoo la meeedia trama sobre lo que paso y hubiera hecho sufrir más a Emmett, y quizas Rose se hubiera asustado xd xd

Listo. me voy antes de seguir escribiendo... Ah! saben... aksjak.. seguiré :O Los temblores me tienen nerviosa xd xd me acorde recien. no se porque D: Ya! me voy..

_+Besos Psicoticos_

**Conii Cullen O'Shea**

17-02-2011


	27. Reconciliación y Sorpresa

Los Personajes no me pertenecen, Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Todo lo Demás es mio :B

* * *

Capitulo Número 24: **Reconciliación y Sorpresa**

_Rosalie POV_

Me removí incomoda en la cama, note que Emmett ya no estaba a mi lado… a pesar que había prometido quedarse junto a mi no estaba. Una extraña sensación de enojo se apodero de mi por un momento, luego lo deseche rápidamente. Seguro estaba haciendo algo importante. No es nada entretenido ver a alguien dormir toda la noche…

Solté una pequeña carcajada, sabía de las innumerables noches que él lo había hecho.

Tuve la necesidad de levantarme y caminar un poco, me dirigí a la gran ventana y abrí las cortinas dejando que la luz de la luna iluminara el interior de la habitación.

Trate con todas mis fuerzas reprimir ese insistente pensamiento que me taladraba el cerebro, aún así no lo logre. La imagen de vera se venía una y otra vez a mi cabeza… Suspire derrotada. No podía hacer nada por ella, no sabía si estaba bien, como andaba su embarazo, si necesitaba algo, ¿Seth podría costear todos los exámenes? ¿Cómo Podrá pagar el Hospital al nacer las niñas? ¿Podré verlas? … ¿Podré algún día ver a Vera?

–Esto está mal…– Susurre furiosa

Estaba dispuesta a salir en ese preciso momento en dirección a la casa de mi amigo cuando me percate de la hora. 4:20 am

La rabia hizo que se me escaparan algunas _palabras poco finas_, me deje caer en la cama y cerré los ojos deseando que las horas avanzaran de una maldita vez.

–¿Estas despierta? – me pregunto a los pocos minutos una voz demasiado conocida

–No he logrado dormir… simplemente no puedo– me queje

–Relájate. Deja de pensar y solo concéntrate en respirar…. Edward me conto lo que pasa por tu cabeza desde hace unas horas…–

–No sé qué hacer– volví a quejarme

–Pronto lo arreglaremos, por ahora solo duerme… estaré contigo–

Levante una ceja y Emmett puso los ojos en blanco

–No me iré, Lo prometo. Estaré contigo hasta que despiertes por la mañana, después veremos que hacer–

–Pero…–

–Duérmete– comento con voz decidida, no tuve más opción que someterme ante su orden

…

Después de unos cuantos minutos con Alice en su habitación al fin pude ser _libre_, Bella soltó una carcajada cuando me vio salir con una flamante sonrisa en el rostro.

–Son Iguales– comento divertida

–No puedes negarle nada a Alice, menos si se trata de Ropa–

–Oh, claro que puedes. Solo que tú no tienes fuerza de voluntad–

–_¡Tu demoraste casi 30 años!_ – Grito Emmett desde el primer piso _–¡¿Quién no podría escaparse de la enana con tantos años de práctica! –_

–¡Simple! – Grito Bella –Jasper–

Las dos comenzamos a reír, a Jasper no le causo gracia pero aún así nos dio una sonrisa y abrazo a Alice haciéndola girar para besarla por unos segundos.

–Contigo es imposible Bella, reconoce que Rose tiene mejor gusto y sabe cómo vestirse– comento la _enana_ sacándole la lengua a su hermana y escondiéndose detrás de Jasper

–Sí, Si… como sea– respondió antes de perderse en el pasillo

No tuve más opción que bajar y sentarme junto a Emmett. Bella había desaparecido y Alice seguía con sus demostraciones de cariño en público…

Desayune algo rápido y después de lavar lo que había usado todas las preocupaciones que había logrado mantener a raya afloraron sin piedad.

–¿Lista para verla? – pregunto Emmett tomándome por sorpresa

Yo solo pude sonreír, las lágrimas amenazaban por escaparse de mis ojos y que Emmett me hablara con tanta dulzura solo ayudaba a sentirme más extraña. Adoraba que me tratara como si fuera una princesa y se preocupara de mí, pero todo lo que había hecho mientras dormía me robo el corazón

–Nunca terminaré de agradecértelo– susurre a pocos centímetros de su rostro –No tuve el valor para hacerlo por mi misma… Pero…–

–Haría cualquier cosa por ti– respondió también en un susurro

–Eres mi ángel– confesé acortando la poca distancia que nos separaba y uniendo nuestros labios

–Y tu el mío, Desde mucho antes de lo que te imaginas– Emmett besó mi rostro y dejo descansar su frente junto a la mía…

Contaba cada minuto que transcurría, conocía el camino de memoria pero aún así Emm insistió en llevarme. Miraba el paisaje por la ventana con impaciencia, no estaba segura de cómo saldrían las cosas pero tenía fe, sabía que todo esto serviría para mejorar las cosas.

La lluvia me recordó a las innumerables veces que logre estar junto a Emmett escondidos en algún lugar del bosque, era increíble la facilidad con la que me hacía olvidar todo lo que ocurría en mi vida… sobre todo lo que ocurría con mi padre.

Suspiré frustrada, ese era un caso perdido. No me había detenido a pensar en papá en todos los días que llevaba lejos de él después de nuestra pelea. Me Sentí culpable, quizás si hubiera guardado silencio las cosas no hubieran salido así…. Pero quizás con el tiempo hubieran empeorado, quien sabe. Tratándose de mi vida jamás hay algo obvio.

Miré de reojo a Emmett mientras conducía, me dedico una sonrisa y no pude más que corresponderle con la misma intensidad. Recordé mi única meta antes de conocer a Emmett, _'Salir de forks y nunca más volver'_ eso había quedado en el pasado. Estaría en cualquier lugar que él estuviera.

–Hemos llegado– Emmett interrumpió mis pensamientos

–Oh–

–"_¿Oh?",_ ¿Rosalie Hale sin Palabras? – Pregunto burlonamente –Eso es raro–

–¿Más raro que verte ganar una apuesta a Jasper? –

–Ouch, eso Dolió–

–¿O más raro que verte ganar un juego de ajedrez? –

–Doble Ouch… Lastimas mis sentimientos– Dramatizo acurrucándose en el asiento

–Tranquilo bebe, ya se te pasará–

–No quiero esperar… prefiero _algo_ que me sane de inmediato, y con ese _algo_ me refiero a la preciosa mujer que tengo a mi lado–

–No lo sé, no me convence–

–¿Y esto…?– pregunto mientras rozaba suavemente mis labios con los suyos –¿O prefieres esto otro? – Comenzó a trazar un camino de besos por mi cuello –¿O quizás esto? – Usó su mano izquierda para acariciar mi pierna

–Me has convencido– respondí con dificultad –Solo un poco–

–Quizás para tu regreso pueda convencerte de mejor manera– inquirió con voz juguetona –¿Quieres probar? –

–Solo si me garantizas que no me arrepentiré–

–Entonces, Jamás te arrepentirás. Lo prometo–

–Te creo– respondí mirando esos Ojos dorados que tanto me gustaban –creo que debo irme–

–Está bien– respondió resignado –¿Nos vemos en la noche? –

–Tenlo por seguro… Adiós Emmett–

–Te amo Rose– Susurro acariciando mi mejilla –No te imaginas cuanto–

–También Te amo Emmett… Demasiado–

Me Baje del Jeep sintiendo su mirada fija en mi espalda, Golpee la puerta que tenía frente a mí y recién en ese instante oí el ruido de un motor alejarse.

No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando la imagen de una Vera con un vientre gigante se asomo frente a mí.

Me dedico una sonrisa Y abrió la puerta totalmente para que pudiera entrar. Ok, ese era un buen indicio

–Entra, se que odias mojar tu cabello– comento divertida

–Gracias–

Caminamos en silencio hasta que sentí su mirada, se veía inquieta.

–Emmett Cullen es muy insistente, No me dejo dormir hasta que prometí que hablaríamos–

–Nunca puedes decirle que no…–

–¿Menos si es algo que te hace feliz? – Me interrumpió sin esperar respuesta de mi parte –¿Eres feliz Rose? –

–¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

–Necesito saber si mi alejamiento sirvió de algo, o solo fue una estúpida decisión– Dijo totalmente segura

–Sí, Soy Feliz– Respondí –Pero también reconozco malas decisiones cuando las veo… He pasado muchas veces por ello, y sé que lo que hiciste no estuvo bien–

Vera permaneció en silencio pero de un momento a otro su rostro cambio totalmente

–¿Qué querías que hiciera? – Casi grito –¡Veía como la vida de mi mejor amiga era aplazada por las demandas de los demás!, ¡Por mi! Me sentía culpable de que no cumplieras con tu trabajo, se de las peleas que tuviste con tu padre…–

–¡Nada de eso era importante!–

–¡¿Y Emmett! ¿Tampoco era importante?... Por primera vez en mi vida te veía enamorada, ¿Cómo querías que dejara que ocultaras tus sentimientos o te alejaras de él por mí? –

–Yo no…–

–¡No te atrevas a negarlo!, ¡sé muy bien que lo hubieras hecho! –

–¡No! ¡Joder!, no lo hubiera permitido, no hubiera dejado que lo más importante que tenía se me escapara de las manos, Jamás hubiera dejado de querer a Emmett, como jamás he dejado de preocuparme de ti ¡No sabes lo complicado que es no saber noticias tuyas ni de los bebes! –

–Deberías preocuparte solo de ti, no de los demás– susurro mientras unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos y recorrían sus mejillas –¿Por qué eres tan buena? –

–Solo me preocupo de _mi gente_, De las personas que quiero. Tu siempre estuviste ahí para mi ¿Recuerdas? –

Ella asintió levemente

–Lo que tú hiciste no lo hizo nadie más por mí. Eres y seguirás siendo mi mejor amiga, pase lo que pase… ¿Por qué no puedes entender que Tú, Emmett y Ren son lo único que tengo? –

–Lo lamento– Dijo antes de romper a Llorar –No sabes lo difícil que es tomar decisiones en este estado–

Corrí a abrazarla, la apreté contra mí como si se fuera a desvanecer…

–Malditas hormonas– Respondí secando sus lagrimas con mi mano

–No sabes cómo las Odio–

–No más que Yo– Confesé antes de echarme a reír, Vera lo hizo conmigo

–¿Crees que algún día hagamos las cosas bien? – Pregunto pensativa –Porque yo no–

–Yo menos… Pero creo que estoy en camino de entender las cosas–

–Esa es una buena noticia– Comento ocultando una sonrisa –¿Y _él_ tiene que ver con todo eso? –

–Absolutamente– Confesé ganándome un enorme abrazo

Dicen que la amistad es más difícil y más rara que el amor. Por eso, hay que salvarla como sea. Y yo lo haría con todas mis fuerzas…

–Espero volver a verte– comento Vera mientras se despedía agitando los brazos

–Volveré Mañana– Grite antes de doblar en la esquina

Ahora tenía la certeza de que todo mejoraría con mi amiga, que todo volvería a ser como antes. Pero para lo que no estaba preparada lo tenía frente a mis ojos y debo admitir que me revolvió el estomago

Observe con impotencia como una mujerzuela iba acompañada por un hombre y del cuello colgaba mi Collar. El mismo que mi padre me había arrebatado

* * *

Hola Chicas!

Cumpli con mi promesa :B Escribi el Capitulo & lo subi de inmediato. prendi el Pc queriendo Leer los Fic que normalmente Leo, pero vi que nadie a actualizado, fue una desilucion enorme, asique me puse a escribir :3 Si alguien sabe de algún Fic bueno de Jake&Leah que me avise (: se lo agradecere Muchisimo :d

¿Les he dicho lo mucho que me gustan sus reviews? jajaja Claro, lo he hecho. :B a estas alturas saben lo importante que son para mi, & siempre me sacan una sonrisa, aún más cuando hablan, y hablan cosas. amo cuando son largitos ! Y Liz, Ame ese 'Awwwwww' ajajjaja :B Oh Dios, creo que he empezado a amar demaciado.. Nah, Broma (: hay mucho amor para repartir Baby! HH

Muchas gracias por leer, Ahora tendre que ponerme de cabeza a escribir el último capitulo.. ¿Saben? a veces suelo ser muy sadica. Nada les asegura un final feliz, ¿O si?... :| Tengo taantas dudaas.. Muajajaja

**¿Que les parecio el Capitulo?, **Ahi tubieron más de Emmett&Rose Love, Más de Vera y sus Hormonas Y la sorpresita.. Oh, si. era una '_señorita de la calle' _con el Collar que Emmett le regalo a Rose :O La odie. ustedes tambien ?

No las aburro más.. Me iré destapar la felicidad con una coca-cola, o quizas solo me tome un café. D:

Para las que leen _'El hombre Perfecto' _habra una Nota, asique vallan y leanla (:

**¿C.O.M.E.N.T.A.R.I.O.S?**

_+Besos Psicoticos_

**Conni**

20-02-2011


	28. Unhappy Ending, Capitulo Final

Lo diré por última vez... Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer... bla, bla, bla... Lo demas es mio

* * *

_'No podía pensar con claridad, solo sentía esa desagradable sensación que te indica que todo está por acabar… a penas era consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. Quizás eso era lo mejor. Porque cuando comprendí lo que iba a ocurrir supe que no había vuelta atrás.'_

* * *

Capitulo Número 25: **Unhappy Ending **

_Rosalie POV_

Estaba Completamente Feliz por como habian sucedido las cosas, no pense que se darían así... mucho menos que terminariamos siendo las mismas de antes. Sin duda todo se lo debía a Emm, Simplemente esa era la unica respuesta. Él

Caminaba sin ninguna prisa, quería sentir el aire, escuchar la tranquilidad de la noche... sentirme en paz un momento. tenía que procesar lo ocurrido y caminar era lo que más me ayudaba.

El ruido de mis tacones al chocar con el suelo producia un efecto tranquilizador para mi, algo raro pero siempre me había gustado...

Alice se moriria, en relidad no podría... pero la cosa es que odiaria que caminara de esa forma con unos zapatos tan caros como los que usaba... Alice y sus arrebatos de moda, siempre terminaba siendo su 'muñeca' ...

Escuche un ruido y levante la vista, Me pare en seco al presenciar la escena que tenía frente a mis ojos, una mujerzuela iba acompañada por un hombre y del cuello colgaba mi Collar. El mismo que mi padre me había arrebatado. Lo lucia con tal encanto que me provoco nauseas, lo mostraba como si fuera su trofeo, como si estuviera orgullosa de llevarlo en su cuerpo… como si supiera lo que realmente significaba.

Odie completamente a mi padre, ¿como fue capaz de hacerlo?

Mi cuerpo reaccionaba por si solo. Sin siquiera ser consiente comencé a avanzar hasta la pareja que se besaba y tocaba sin mostrar pudor alguno.

Ella reía y jugaba con su pequeña cartera con lentejuelas negras, se inclinaba y se movía tratando de mostrar una mejor perspectiva de su cuerpo frente al tipo que luchaba contra el pequeño problema que tenía en sus pantalones. Él, escondió unos billetes en el escote de la mujer y la aferro a su cuerpo, intercambiaron unas cuantas miradas cómplices y comenzaron a moverse en dirección al callejón más cercano.

—¡Hey! — Grite con furia

La pareja se volteo y me miraron impacientes, podía ver la lujuria en los ojos del hombre.

—¿Qué quieres? — Escupió la mujer —Este ya es mío, búscate al tuyo—

—No pretendo quitarte a tu _cliente_, Tienes algo que me pertenece—

—¿Yo?, Vamos niña… vete a molestar a otra—

—Eso es mío— apunte al cuello la mujer, esta me miro confundida y luego soltó una carcajada

—_Espérame cariño_— susurro al hombre —_Te compensaré_—

Comencé a caminar al mismo tiempo que ella lo hacía, quedamos frente a frente… Podía Oler su perfume… tenía el maquillaje corrido y sus ojeras eran visibles. senti lastima de ella... me pregunte que cosas la llebaron a terminar en eso. Su rostro reflejaba el cansancio de llebar una vida así...

—Esto— tomo mi colgante y lo mostro de forma burlona, sentí ganas de golpearla, olvide por completo la lastima que me dio en una primera instancia —Es mío, un cliente me lo dio por la increíble noche que le di. Las joyas a veces suplen la falta de dinero ¿Sabes? — Volvió a reír —Claro que no lo sabes—

—No me importa si te lo dieron o no, debes devolvérmelo—

—Ni loca cariño—

—Te pagaré— dije en contra de mi voluntad

Ella comenzó a negar y una pequeña risa se escapo de sus labios pintados intensamente de rojo.

—Fuera de mi vista niña, esto vale mucho más de lo que te puedas imaginar… no me creerás tan tonta como para creer que tienes esa cantidad de dinero en este momento—

—Puedo conseguirla— Solté sin pensarlo, ¡Estúpida!

—Lo sabía…— dijo victoriosa — Has algo mejor con tu tiempo y ¡Piérdete! —

Quise correr atrás de la mujer, quitarle a la fuerza lo que me pertenecía pero luego pensé en Emmett. Debía esperarlo junto a Vera… la adrenalina del momento me había hecho olvidarlo por completo.

Pensé las cosas y lo mejor era volver. ¿Qué posibilidades tenía contra prostituta y su cliente? Lo sabía, dos contra uno no era una buena opción.

Suspiré derrotada y volví sobre mis pasos.

Tenía esa desagradable sensación de derrota, estaba frustrada y necesitaba golpear a alguien. Seguramente Emmett pagará las consecuencias. Sonreí ante esa posibilidad

Recorde sus palabras _"Quizás para tu regreso pueda convencerte de mejor manera" "¿Quieres probar?" _, "_Solo si me garantizas que no me arrepentiré" _respondi motivada por su juego.

Sonreí involuntariamente, con el tiempo tendriamos muchas más charlas que recordar...

.

No había sido consciente de lo mucho que había caminado tras esa mujer, podía ver la casa de mi amiga pero aún así se encontraba a una distancia notable.

Iba caminando con rapidez cuando los postes de luz comenzaron a apagarse a mi espalda. Decidí cruzar al otro extremo de la calle, para mi suerte aún tenía luz

—Típico de película de terror— susurre con ironía rodando los ojos.

Algo en mi bolso comenzó a vibrar, debo reconocer que me sobresalte. Luego recordé el móvil que Emmett había insistido en que usara.

En la pantalla aparecía con letras negras _'Emmett Sexy Boy'_ llamando. Solté una risa tonta al imaginármelo guardando su número. Aún así me encanto el nombre

Estaba decidida a contestar cuando de un momento a otro el móvil se resbalo de mis manos y Sentí como me mordía los labios al sentir unas manos tapándome la boca.

Solo las primeras palabras que dijo me congelaron la sangre

—Si gritas te mataré— me quedé inmóvil al sentir esa voz tan cerca de mí — ¿Lo entendiste? Si gritas date por muerta —

Asentí con la cabeza.

Me sujetaba los brazos a los costados rodeándolos con el brazo derecho, mientras que con el izquierdo me tapaba la boca con fuerza.

Me quitó la mano de la boca. Grite con fuerza, desesperada. Deseaba que Emmett pudiera escucharme, que cualquier persona pudiera oírme. Pense en Alice, ¡ALICE! Roge a Dios por que tubiera una vision de lo que estaba ocurriendo... Algo en mi interior se quebro... Seth estaba cerca de nosotros, eso bloquearía la vision de Alice.

Entonces comenzó el forcejeo, mi intento por ser oída lo enfureció. Me golpeó con la rodilla y caí al suelo.

Me arrastro desde la orilla de la calle y con una patada hizo que cayera cerca de una pequeña zanja, muy cerca del bosque. Maldito pueblo rodeado de arboles.

Solté un grito de dolor al sentir el impacto de mi rostro en la Tierra.

Volvió a taparme la Boca y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí antes de darme una patada en las costillas. Pensé en zafarme de él y salir corriendo, pero llevaba tacones… fue inútil…

Solo logre pensar... ¿Por que a mi?, ¿Por que ahora?

Trate de pegarle y lanzaba patadas en todas direcciones, eso solo le incito a seguir.

En un movimiento rápido logre zafarme de él, salí gateando y luego me eche a correr. Fue una estupidez. En menos de dos segundos me alcanzó y me tomo por el cabello. Logro botarme al suelo de un solo manotazo, maldije su fuerza con todo mi ser.

—¡Tú te lo buscaste! — me amenazo

Me puso boca abajo y se sentó en mi espalda, sabía lo que pasaría a continuación. Cerré los ojos esperando el primer golpe y así fue. Con los puños comenzó a golpearme en todo el cuerpo, tomo mi cabeza y la golpeo contra la tierra y las rocas. A pesar del dolor que sentía agradecí que no llevara alguna arma.

Me maldijo y me trato de lo peor, escuche de su boca todos los insultos posibles. Me dio la vuelta y se sentó sobre mi pecho. Me miro directo a los ojos y comenzó a apretar mi cuello. La cabeza comenzó a dolerme y sentí que iba a estallar, apenas podía ver con claridad pero aún así podía ver sus ojos. Estaba viendo al hombre que iba a asesinarme

En ese preciso momento me rendí. Lo sabía, no saldría con vida. No podía negarlo y seguir forcejeando solo atrasaría lo inevitable. Él haría de todo conmigo y no podría evitarlo, simplemente no sería capaz

Todo se hizo más lento. ¿Quién dice que cuando vas a morir todo pasa rápido y ves tu vida como una película?, todo eso es falso. Solo podía ser consciente del hombre que tenía sobre mi y del hombre que ocupaba mi corazón… al que jamás volvería a ver

Él se levantó y comenzó a arrastrarme junto con él. Me tiraba del cabello, deseaba gritar pero no podía. El pánico me había bloqueado. Íbamos adentrándonos en el bosque, allí iba a morir.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas, ¡estúpidas lagrimas!, no quería rendirme. No ahora… no podía… No…!

Ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar pero estaba dispuesta a todo para salir con vida, haría todo lo que él quisiera y sabía lo que él deseaba. Lo veía en sus ojos.

Le mentiría, suplicaría por mi vida, haría cualquier cosa con tal de salir viva de esta. No podía morir… no teniendo la posibilidad de vivir por siempre

—Levántate— me ordeno, yo obedecí. Temblaba como nunca antes, no quería que él lo supiera pero era inevitable. Moría de miedo

—Desnúdate— Dijo él

Mi cuerpo entro en pánico

—Por favor no lo hagas— suplique —Puedo darte lo que sea, ¡Puedo conseguirte dinero! —

Él comenzó a reír, tomo mis hombros y me empujo contra el suelo

—No quiero tu dinero— escupió enojado

—Por favor no lo hagas— Volvía a suplicar —No me violes— No, no podía estar pasando... ¡Por favor, Dios!... —Soy virgen— confesé con la esperanza de que sintiera tan solo un poco de lastima de mi.

Soltó una carcajada y me dio un golpe en la mejilla. No me creyó

—Desnúdate y bésame— Ordeno

No, yo no quería besarlo. Mis besos eran solo para Emmett… No lo haría. El podía violarme, eso era inevitable, pero quería guardar el sabor de sus besos intactos. Solo para mí

Apreté con fuerza los labios decidida y no ceder.

Me tiro el cabello y sentí como me lo arrancaba del cuero cabelludo. Bajo su mano a mi cinturón y comenzó a tirar de él

—¡No…!— Suplique inútilmente

El suplicarle fue una estupidez, al abrir la boca él se lanzo a mis labios y me metió su lengua. Sentí ganas de vomitar, comencé a llorar sin parar. No había podido cumplir con lo único que creía era posible…

—No llores— me ordeno, no podía hacerle caso… —Mientras más rápido terminemos esto será mejor— dijo tomándome la cara —Desnúdate, Ahora—

Llore agradecida de que no insistiera en besarme, Lloré y lloré como nunca antes.

Él comenzó a sacarme la ropa con demasiada facilidad. Me pregunte a cuantas chicas más le habrá hecho lo mismo. Desee ser la primera.

El terror que sentía no se lo deseaba a nadie, nunca...

—Quítate el Sujetador— Ordeno mirándome los pechos.

A penas lo hice los tomo y comenzó a jugar con ellos, dolió como nunca antes hubiera imaginado. los masajeaba, tocaba, lamia...

Me senti sucia...

—Eres perfecta— Susurro antes de besarlos. Sentí asco de mi misma, de mi cuerpo.

Odie esas palabras, en su boca era repugnante. Provocaba todas las sensaciones contrarias a cuando las escuche de Emmett. Otra vez volvía a mi cabeza… Emmett, Emmett…

—Túmbate, ahora— Dijo arrancando de mi cabeza a Emmett…

Me quito los pantalones y solo me dejo las bragas. Sus ojos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo, volví a sentirme sucia. Me miraba con lujuria… vi como deseaba recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo como si le perteneciera.

—Eres hermosa— comento —_Eres la mejor de todas_…— susurro pero alcancé a Oírlo. No quise imaginarme a cuantas chicas habian pasado por lo mismo

Me quito las bragas rápidamente y se comenzó a bajar los pantalones. Oi como bajo el cierre de su pantalon... rápido. desesperado.

Cerré los ojos odiandome por no ser capaz de escapar, sabía lo que me haría… Sin previo aviso comenzaron las embestidas, sentía como se hundía en mi cuerpo. Lo odie, ¡Lo odie con toda mis fuerzas! se excitaba tocandome, susurrando palabras contra mi piel, creyendo que era suya...

Me desconecte de lo que estaba ocurriendo y los recuerdos más felices se apoderaron de mi mente. Me vi junto a Emmett corriendo en el bosque, recordé las veces que nos mirábamos disimuladamente en el instituto… aquella vez que me beso, las noches que habíamos pasado riendo y conversando, Recordé a su familia, Esme, Carlisle, Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper… todos me ayudaron a desconectarme de lo que ocurría… Vi a Vera con su hermosa pancita, Seth jugando con los hijos de Leah… Renesmee junto a Jacob. Por lo menos ella tendría un final Feliz.

—Mierda — gimio excitado, volviéndome a la realidad.

Se tumbo a mi lado e instantáneamente cerré las piernas. Me dolían demasiado, no podía juntarlas del todo. Me ardia ante cualquier contacto

—_Has sido la mejor_—dijo él mientras bajaba la mano a su miembro.

Comenzó a tocarse y decidí que tenía que escapar. Trate de levantarme… pero cuando estaba por lograrlo me agarro del brazo y me boto cerca de su cuerpo. Demasiado cerca… podía sentir el olor de su cuerpo… abrí los ojos y vi sus intenciones. No. No lo haría, no caería tan bajo

—Hazlo— me ordeno tomando su miembro y poniéndolo frente a mi rostro.

—¡No! — Grite furiosa—No—

—Entonces…te lo buscaste _niña_ — dijo antes de golpearme el rostro.

Odie que me llamara niña, me sentí mas pequeña... mas indefensa...

Caí de espalda y se sentó sobre mí, comenzó a golpearme nuevamente pero no me importo. Le había ganado…

Una sonrisa se poso en sus labios y dejo los golpes para lamer mi cuello, nuevamente volvía a tener esa mirada que me probocaba terror.

Se volvio a acomodar entre mis piernas... ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

Mi Cuerpo comenzó a temblar nuevamente, lo volvería a hacer. Había creído que había terminado… que estaba satisfecho

Volvió a penetrarme y me ordeno que le rodeara la espalda con las piernas… lo hice. Cerré los ojos y espere a que terminara. embestida tras embestida, gemidos y maldiciones llenaron el silencio de la noche... el choque de su cuerpo sudoroso sobre el mio, muerto, marchito... Senti asco de mi misma, Esta vez duro más que la anterior, sentí como se corría en mi interior. Salió de mí y se levanto, me miro directamente a los ojos.

Un escalofrió me recorrió cada célula del cuerpo. El momento había llegado… lloré con más fuerza y pensé en él, solo me concentre en Emmett. Solo podía pensar en él… en mi Emmett

—Lo Siento— susurro

Cerre los ojos y los aprete con fuerza, Sus palabras quedaron en el aire... ya no importaba nada, Todo se había desvanecido

* * *

Oh My God! (?) Es el Fiinnn! D: ¿Rosalie Murio! :O Les dije que era sadica, es más... soy enferma :B

-Es tan triste cuando llegas al fin de una historia... más aún en esta situación... Quiero tanto a Rosalie que senti que todo lo que _él_ le hacia a Rose me lo hacía a mi... fue horrible.

Esto deja claro mi odio hacia los imbeciles violadores, Lo siento chicas pero necesitaba hacerlo. Al menos fui fiel a la saga en la forma en que muere Rosalie.

Pero... Esperen, Puede ser que ustedes tengan el poder... ¿o no?

¿Quieren que Rosalie Muera?... Oooh, ¿Que será de Emmett! lo imaginan sintiendo la perdida de un amor otra vez? :O Todo depende de ustedes babys! :B

**¿.C.O.M.E.N.T.A.R.I.O.S.? :| **

Ya lo saben, este es el capitulo Final. Queda el Epilogo.

Lo confesaré, estoy decepcionada por la poca cantidad de comentarios que dejaron en los dos últimos capitulos... veré si pasa algo diferente con el capitulo final.

¿Nos leemos?

_+Besos Psicoticos_

Ya a estas alturas una **Conni **no tan Feliz y sin palabras...

24-02-2011


	29. Epilogo

Los personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, Ahora estoy segura y puedo decir con toda propiedad que la trama es mia.

* * *

Emmett cubre el frágil cuerpo que tiene junto a él mientras Carlisle Trata de hacerla volver, él solo la observa, en su interior llora al verla en ese estado, no entiende como alguien es capaz de hacerle daño a un ser como ella. Maldice con todas sus fuerzas al bastardo que se atrevió a dañarla y acaricia la fría mejilla con su pulgar.

Escucha el débil latido de su corazón y sin poder evitarlo acerca su boca al delicado cuello, deposita un corto beso y lentamente inyecta la ponzoña en su cuerpo.

Rosalie Reacciona ante lo que está pasando y su débil cuerpo comienza a convulsionarse antes de lo previsto, él toma su mano y la acaricia susurrando que todo estará bien, desea con todas sus fuerzas evitarle otro sufrimiento más, pero sabe que es imposible, el dolor es inevitable y odia que sea necesario en su camino para salvarla, para volver a tenerla consigo

La cuida por Días enteros escuchando sus gritos y gemidos de dolor, siente como algo se rompe en su interior y sin poder hacer nada más se sienta junto a ella, esperándola.

Recorre su rostro buscando algún signo de dolor y por primera vez no fue como esperaba, después de cinco días al fin abre los ojos.

El color negro no logra confundirlo, ella es su Rosalie. No hay duda

Se acerca lentamente hasta que escucha su nombre salir de los pálidos labios que tiene frente a él, Sonríe sin poder evitarlo y llena su rostro de besos, recorre cada centímetro de su piel para convencerse que al fin despertó.

El pecho de Rose se llena de felicidad y siente como poco a poco el dolor abandona su cuerpo y es reemplazado por la necesidad de él. Enrolla los brazos en el cuello de Emmett y se pierde en su inconfundible aroma, ese que jamás pensó volver a sentir…

Siente como su cuerpo cambio y no puede estar más feliz por aquello.

Corren por el bosque tratando de perder de vista al otro antes de iniciar su caza, se encuentran y se besan sintiendo esa deseable y adorada sensación.

Divisan una presa y como buen caballero él le cede el animal, Rosalie corre sin mayor esfuerzo y rápidamente el líquido comienza a entrar en su boca, él la mira hipnotizado, ama la forma en que se mueve, ama como actúa, ama que siga siendo igual que antes.

Cae la noche y vuelven a casa con las manos entrelazados, no tienen apuros. Tienen toda una vida para amarse y como ellos mismos desean se aman esa misma noche. Se besan, tocan y aman como jamás pensaron que lo harían… se funden el uno con el otro y se observan tratando de aceptar la estupenda realidad de la que son dueños, acortan la distancia y unen sus labios en un beso.

Rosalie Observa entretenida como su _familia_ juega por el claro, ríe al notar que Emmett es derribado por Jasper y le lanza un pequeño silbido indicándole que se reúna con ella.

Él acude enseguida, no quiere que su princesa espere.

—Si quieres puedo ir a defenderte— comenta divertida mientras Emmett la rodea con sus brazos

—No abuses de ello princesa, Solo serán unos meses. Después volveré a ser el alfa—

—Debo aprovechar mi tiempo ¿No…?— pregunta haciendo un puchero

Emmett ríe y besa esos tentadores labios

—Siempre será tu tiempo— Responde haciendo que Rose vuelva a sentir esa adorable sensación en el estomago

—¿Siempre? — pregunta

—Absolutamente, Por toda la eternidad—

Emmett Abraza a su princesa y acorta la distancia entre ellos. Aún la siente como si fuera frágil y en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer.

Acaricia su cabello y Recuerda aquella vez que la vio tendida en el suelo, muriendo.

Vuelve a sentir impotencia y se odia por no haber sido capaz de encontrar al maldito que se la arrebato tan brutalmente. Aprieta los puños y desea tener el cuello de ese hombre en sus manos

Rosalie sabe lo que pasa por su cabeza y trata de llamar su atención atrapando su rostro con las dos manos. Acaricia sus mejillas y deja escapar un suspiro

—No pienses en eso, Por favor— Pide mientras él la mira intensamente

—¿Sabes? — Pregunta haciendo que Rosalie deje de lamentarse —Aún no puedo creer que ya no seas tan Frágil—

—Nunca fui alguien Frágil, ni cuando era humana… Siempre tuve lo mío, ¿Recuerdas? — Rosalie hace su mejor intento por desviar el tema —Soy, y sigo siendo una mujer de temer—

—Lo Sé— Acepta recordando las innumerables veces que ella logro hacer que él hiciera algo contra su propia voluntad

Se produce un pequeño silencio, pero el suficiente para que todo vuelva a la cabeza de Emmett

—No consigo entender como alguien es capaz de dañar a alguien como tu— No lo dice como una pregunta, simplemente necesita sacarlo de su cabeza —No puedo creer que haya alguien tan animal como para dañarte, ¿Cómo alguien es capaz de quitarle la vida a una persona tan especial como tu Rosalie? —

Ella siente como el fantasma de las lagrimas la embarga, si fuera humana las lagrimas rodarían sin control por sus mejillas…

—Él no me quito la vida— Responde descolocando a Emmett —¿Sabes por qué? —Pregunta provocando que él la mirara más confundido aún —Porque _tú eres mi _vida Emmett Cullen, Solo tú eres necesario— dice antes que sus labios se unan con más pasión a los del hombre que ama

Entonces él entiende que no debe mencionar nada más, porque después de todo solo importa el presente.

Rosalie Tarda unos minutos en llegar a su destino, Se esconde entre los árboles y observa como tres pequeños niños juegan en el jardín de esa conocida casa, Siente como su corazón da un vuelco al escuchar como su madre las llama y como el pequeño niño corre tras ellas.

—¡Rosalie y Lillian vengan ahora mismo, es hora de comer!— Grita Su amiga al aparecer en la puerta

Lillian entra primero en la casa y se pierde en su interior mientras la otra pequeña se devuelve y toma de la mano a su amigo, camina a su ritmo y cuando ve que ya no necesita su ayuda deja que el pequeño corra a los brazos de su padre.

Jacob Alza a su pequeño y ríe ante lo cómico de la situación, Rosalie Ayudando a Jacob Jr. Toma la mano de la pequeña y entra en la casa sintiendo esa extraña sensación que lo ha acompañado los últimos meses desde que La prima de su esposa murió.

Recuerda a los Cullen y la extraña forma en que se fueron al enterarse de la muerte de la rubia, Se detiene y mira a través de la ventana, toma la mano de su hijo y la agita saludando al exterior. Porque en el fondo sabe que la Rubia es demasiado terca como para irse así de rápido. Tiene la certeza de que ella está aún ahí, porque al ver a tu esposa embarazada deseosa de caminar fuera de los límites del tratado con la esperanza de encontrarla es imposible no sentirlo también.

Y en el fondo sabe que está en lo correcto.

* * *

Oh, Mierda! Tienen que saber que casi llore haciendo el epilogo. Me encanto como quedo, ¡Por Dios!, no es necesario alargarlo porque no se como diablos fui capaz de escribir justo lo que queria. Espero no decepcionarlas... :B

Será dificil colocar la historia como 'Complete', Esta es la primera historia de la que me siento completamente orgullosa por como quedo.

Nunca me cansaré de darles las gracias por el apoyo durante todo este tiempo, es muy importante para mi escribir todo esto y me siento completamente feliz.

Es tan duro cuando se termina una historia... D: Pero esta no es una despedida, Tendran más de mi! :) escribiré otra historia, solo necesito tiempo. Se que no será mucho porque se me hace imposible dejar de escribir.

Nuevamente Gracias por Todo! (: Son gente muy especial...

Ya saben, **¿Comentarios?**

Como ya es costumbree... Me despido, desde Chile

**+Besos Psicoticos**

_Conii Cullen O'Shea_

06-03-2011 ... And Forever


End file.
